YuGiOh GX: Revival of the Immortals
by Rakaia The Dragon Duelist
Summary: The sequal to YuGiOh GX: Armageddon the fiend of Desolation. Jaden, and the gang are faced with new threat,but with a familiar face, how will they be able to topple this threat without the help of The Sacred beast, and God Cards. Jaden X Alexis pairings.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX but I do own my OC characters; please enjoy the next adventure of Jaden, and the gang.**

Jaden: you're already starting another one?

Me: yea thought I might as well

Alexis: What's this one about?

Me: Read, and find out.

Alexis and Jaden: but we don't want to.

Me; Big Babies

* * *

_Prologue _

It was Bright outside, the sun was shining, it was a beautiful morning, the birds were chirping, the water was moving back, and forth calmly on the beach, and Jaden was sleeping in like usual. It's been a couple of weeks, since Armageddon was destroyed, and everything seemed to be almost back to normal. Except for the fact that everybody knows, that Jaden, and Alexis are couple now along with Rakaia, and Luna.

But anyway Classes, started to get back in rotation, but Jaden wasn't changing any hold habits for anything.

"Yawn." Jaden stretched as he woke up, scratching his back, and looking at the clock.

"NINE O CLOCK!" Jaden screamed as he hopped into his clothes as fast as he could, and jetted for Chrowler's Class.

"_Great Chrowler's going to kill me I'm late again_." Jaden thought. "Maybe I can still use the I saved the world excuse maybe he'll still buy that." Jaden said to himself as he got to his room, he reached for the door.

"3…2…..1." Chrowler said irritated, but quietly, as if on cue Jaden bust through the door breathing heavily.

"Your late again Slacker." Chrowler hissed, as Jaden was trying to catch his breath.

"Yea….teach……Sorry…I'm still pooped from the whole saving the world thing." Jaden said nervously scratching the back of his head.

Chrowler looked at Jaden plainly, then suddenly his face starting scrunching up, as if he hate something really sour.

"YOU USED THAT EXCUSE LAST TIME!" Chrowler shouted, whiched caused Jaden to jump back in fright.

"I told you before I will not have some Slacker, Mess up my Class now take your seat!" Chrowler shouted again as Jaden quickly made his way to seat right beside Syrus, and Hassleberry.

Unknowingly to him a certain Blue Oblisk was sitting above him, smiling trying to hold back her laughter.

"When will you ever learn?" She said with a smile on her face, as Jaden turned around unnoticed by Chrowler, and smiled at the Oblisk.

"Whenever Class doesn't start so early, and besides Alexis he doesn't know what he's teaching." Jaden stated as he smirking at the love of his life.

"Yea well don't get detention again ok, Remember we got to meet with Rakaia, and Luna after class." She whispered, as she slowly turned went back to acting like she was paying attention, also making Jaden do the same.

While Jaden and Alexis were having their little chat, Chrowler had came across something in the text's book that slightly bothered him.

"Hmm this doesn't make any sense." He said out loud as the whole class, had confused looks on their faces, even Jaden was interested now.

"What doesn't teach?" Jaden asked, with a curious look on his face.

"These Encryptions, I never seen them before it's as if they just appeared in the book." He said confused himself.

Jaden quickly got up from his seat followed by Alexis, as they ran down to Chrowler, to take a look at what he was talking about.

What's it say?" Jaden asked anxiously

"I don't know I can't make out any of it." Chrowler responded. "The only thing that clear to me is this, Earthbound Immortals." Chrowler said slowly, which made Jaden, and Alexis, and pretty much the whole class just look confused at what he was talking about.

"Earthbound Immortals." Jaden said slowly.

"Maybe we can look up something in the Library." Alexis stated making Jaden face almost sink to the floor.

"Anything but the library." He said sadly.

Chrowler nodded in disapproval. "No that won't be necessary it's probably a minor mix up with the text books, it's nothing to worry about." Chrowler said confidently as he closed the book quickly, with a nervous look on his face.

"I'll.. Just take this little mishap to the Chancellor; he'll fix this little matter it's nothing to worry about." Chrowler assured nervously. "Class is dismissed no homework this time." He added as he grabbed the book, and walked out of the class room, leaving the class looking real confused this time.

"Wow Chrowler not giving homework." Said Syrus.

"yea Something's up ." Said Hassleberry.

"Yea it is, and I wonder what." Alexis added, as she thought Chrowler was hiding something from them.

"WOW NO HOMEWORK WHOOOO!" shouted Jaden as he jumped up, and down happily

Alexis just looked at Jaden, and rolled her eyes, but ended up smirking a few seconds later.

Soon the class got their things, and started to leave.

Jaden was packing his things, and then he looked up, and saw Alexis staring at him right in the face with a smile.

"Could you pack a little faster?" She said with a smile.

Jaden just smirked at her. "I don't know it depends, I think I need some motivation." He said with a smile. Whiched made Alexis smile even harder.

"Fine you win." She said as she leaned in a gave Jaden a quick kiss on the lips.

"There now come on we got to meet up with the others." She said

"Alright!" Jaden shouted as the quick kiss Alexis, gave him made him move in hyper speed as he was done packing, and he grabbed Alexis by the arm, and Jetted out the door, all in one motion.

Meanwhile

Rakaia and Luna were at the beach, sitting, and waiting for Jaden, and Alexis.

"What's keeping those to?" Luna asked annoyed.

"You know Jaden, he probably over slept again." Rakaia replied.

"I don't think so not with Alexis with him." Luna responded as she was kicking her feet in the water, and looking up at the sky.

"Well either way, they need to hurry up, were going to miss lunch." Rakaia said as his stomach to growl furiously. "And if I know Jaden he wouldn't miss lunch." He stated.

Luna couldn't help but laugh at her boyfriends comment as she turned her head slightly, and could see to figures running towards them.

"There they go." She stated as she got up, and walked over to a normal sized basket, that was sitting on top of a Blanket with, an Umbrella sticking up from it.

"Guys!" shouted Jaden as he, and Alexis were running to the beach.

"It's about time!" shouted Rakaia waving his arms in the air, as a smile appeared on his face.

"Yea sorry about that." Jaden stated as he sat down right in front of Rakaia, with Alexis following sitting beside Jaden, but in front of Luna.

"Sorry for the wait." Alexis stated as she got comfortable." But Chrowler was acting kind of funny today." She added

"Funny?" Luna questioned

"Yea when he read this encryption that was title The Earthbound Immortals, he nearly flipped." Alexis Replied.

"Earthbound immortals." Rakaia said as Alexis nodded.

"Never heard of them, what is that a rock band or something." Rakaia stated whiched made Alexis sweat drop Anime Style.

"I don't think a Rock band would make Chrowler sweat like that." She commented

".. Jaden was your intake on this?" Luna asked

Jaden wasn't saying anything he was stuffing his face, while the others were talking.

"Jaden." Luna said as she turned, and saw Jaden hawking down the food.

"Hey that was mine!" shouted Rakaia as he leaped on Jaden which made the girls laugh.

"Oh well I guess it's nothing we have to worry about now." Alexis stated.

"Yea let's just enjoy this free time we have now." Luna replied as she picked up a sandwich from the basket, and started to chow down.

Alexis just smiled as she looked at the two wrestle over a sandwich, as she picked up her own, and laughed as Jaden got away from Rakaia, and started to run away with his sandwich.

"Give that back!" Yelled Rakaia as he ran after Jaden.

Meanwhile in the Chancellor office.

Chancellor Sheppard was reading through his books, with a smile on his face, thinking all was peaceful.

Soon Chrowler bust through his door with a scared look on his face.

"Chancellor I think we might have a serious problem!" Chrowler shouted as he ran towards his desk.

"What is it Chrowler?" Sheppard asked shocked at the unannounced disturbance of Chrowler.

"Look at this it appeared in the book just a few moments ago!" Chrowler shouted again, as he opened the book, and showed the Chancellor what he had seen.

"Oh no." Sheppard said in horror. "I can't believe it, No not now." Chancellor stated as he quickly got up from his chair, and ran to the other side of his room, and start rummaging through books of his own.

After he a few minutes of rummaging through the pages of an Ancient book he pulled off the shelf, he finally found what he was looking for, and what he found started to make him sweat nervously.

"Chancellor." Chrowler stated.

"It's as I feared." Chancellor stated, as Chrowler looked at him with a concerned look on his face.

Slowly the Chancellor read a couple more pages, and closed the book slowly, and looked at Chrowler with his face looking more serious than ever.

"If what I read is true, then we're in trouble." Sheppard said, in a serious tone.

Chrowler in shock, and confusion, as Chancellor was getting worked up, even more by the second.

Meanwhile in the Dark Depths of the Shadow Realm.

Seven Dark Figures were standing around in the shadows, not saying a word waiting for the arrival of someone.

Soon a Dark light appeared in the Center of the Dark Figures, and a shadow like figure appeared, but only transparently.

"It's almost time." The main figure said evilly. "Are you ready?" It added, not changing its tone.

"Yes master, everything is ready, we await your orders." One of the figures responded as, they all got down on one knee, and bowed their heads towards the transparent figure.

"Good, soon the world will witness my return, and this time I will destroy it." The transparent figure stated. "Mwhahahaahahahaahahaha." The figure laughed as they 7 dark figures joined in as if on cue, and faded away into darkness.

* * *

**Wow what's going, what are the Earthbound Immortals, and who are these 7 figures, and what plan do they have in store for the earth found out next time on YUGIOH GX.**

Me: Well what you think of the Prologue.

Alexis: Well I like it well put together.

Jaden: Yea and I took your sandwich.

Luna: lol, everybody please review this chapter.

Me: Thank you Luna, Please everybody Review, and let me know what you think thank you

(**_Oh just to point out there will be some duels in this story that will require synchro summon, and all that other stuff 5d's does well to be honest I don't know about all that synchro summon, and dark synchro summon so duels will be treated regularly just so the story can progress i just had to point that out thank you for understanding._**


	2. The Warning

**

* * *

**

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, but I do own my OC characters

Me: Well

Jaden: well what

Me: Are you ready

Jaden: For

Me: (pulls out duel disk) a duel

Jaden: Seriously

Me: Yea

Jaden: Alright then get your game

Me: (puts duel disk down quickly) maybe later I got a chapter to do

* * *

_Chapter 1  
the Warning _

As Jaden and the gang finished hanging out, they all went back to their respective dorms. Jaden, and Rakaia headed back to the Slifer dorm, and Alexis, with Luna went back to the Oblisk dorm. It was still bright out, but late in the afternoon, and Chrowler was still in the Chancellor's office, as chancellor Sheppard told the story of the Earthbound Immortals.

"So basically their all ancient beings, which served under something known as the crimson dragon." Chrowler said trying to understand the Chancellor who only nodded, as he looked out the window.

"So what do these ancient beings, have to do with us?" Questioned Chrowler, as he looked at the Chancellor anxiously waiting for his answer.

Sheppard just shook his head in dismay, and turned around to face Chrowler with a serious look on his face.

"The end of us as we know it." He said sternly, not turning his eyes away from Chrowler who took a step back in shock.

"The end of us." He said in shock." But we just came out of a Crisis with that monstrosity Armageddon!" Chrowler shouted

"I know that I wish I would have thought about them earlier." Chancellor replied as he turned back around facing the window again.

"Thought of what earlier?" Chrowler questioned." What do you mean earlier?" He asked again.

Chancellor Sheppard slowly let out a deep breath, and slowly turned around to face Chrowler once again.

"After Armageddon was destroyed that triggered the power of the seven Earthbound Immortals." Sheppard started." It's a horrible effect, that Armageddon as he can't fully be destroyed unless his seven Earthbound Immortals are destroyed with him. "He finished as he looked at Chrowler who was getting nervous by the second.

"You mean to tell me that….That thing isn't dead," Chrowler said shaking furiously in his boots.

Sheppard nodded again, and let out another deep breath.

"No it's not destroyed completely, it's only been locked away, and only the power from the three sacred beasts and Egyptian Gods can revive it." Chancellor stated as a look of joy appeared on Chrowler's face as he stood up like he was Man for once.

"Well then it seems that we have nothing to worry about then, considering that the cards are locked away under the academy." He finished triumphantly

Chancellor just looked at him and down to the ground with a depressed look on his face,

"If only it were that simple." He stated as he looked back up Chrowler." That's why the Earthbound Immortals were awakened, they come to find the gods, and use their power to resurrect Armageddon once again, the only difference is he will be stronger than he was before if he gets the power of the gods." Chancellor finished sternly as he looked at Chrowler dead in the eyes.

"Go get Jaden, and the rest of them, this matter is important." Chancellor ordered as Chrowler quickly nodded, and ran out the door to find Jaden, and the Gang.

Chancellor turned around, and sat at his desk, and started to think to himself about the situation.

"If what I expect is true, then Jaden will need to be prepared." He said to himself as he folded his hands together, and tried to devise a plan.

Meanwhile

Jaden and Rakaia we're in Jaden's room with Syrus, and Hassleberry looking over their cards, and their strategies, and such.

"Hey Sarge what about this combo?" Hassleberry asked, as he showed Jaden a few cards in his hand.

Jaden nodded in approval, and looked at his own combo, and smiled at a few cards he gained over the weeks that they had free.

"I know that smile." Rakaia said as he looked at Jaden, and smirked.

"You got some pretty cool new cards didn't you?" he asked as he rushed over to have the first look.

Jaden quickly moved back not trying to show his cards Rakaia, and smirked.

"Yea I did, and one of them was really hard to get, I see why Jesse was stomped about when he got his." Jaden stated, which made Rakaia, Syrus, and Hassleberry gasp in shock as they looked at the card in Jaden's hand.

"You mean." Syrus said

"You're kidding." Rakaia responded.

"Sarge it's a joke right?" Hassleberry asked as the three looked at the card intently waiting for Jaden to turn it around.

"Yep it's one of the most coolest cards in my new deck." Jaden said excitingly as he turned the card around.

"It's the mighty Rainbow dragon!" Jaden shouted as the three looked in amazement.

"Wow Jaden, then guess what you won't believe this." Rakaia stated as he picked up one of his cards to show Jaden. This time it was his turn to gasp in shock as he looked at the card Rakaia held.

"Rainbow Dark Dragon." Jaden said slowly as he looked at Rakaia who only smiled.

"Whoa, where did you get that card?" Syrus asked anxiously so he can run out, and get him one.

"It was in my brother's deck; I picked up his cards after I dueled him, and mixed it up with my deck.

"Want to trade!" Syrus shouted happily as he jumped up in Rakaia's face with at least five cards in his hands.

"Come on! I'll give you five monsters, for it, Please." Syrus begged as he kept trying to get Rakaia to trade his Rainbow Dark dragon.

"Sorry Syrus I can't it use to belong to my brother, I can't just give his cards away." Rakaia stated as he looked at Syrus who looked sad, that he couldn't get it.

"Hey don't worry Sy; I'm sure that's not the only one out in the world." Jaden said trying to lift up the young Slifer's Spirits.

"Yea but extremely hard to find." Syrus said sadly.

"Aw Cheer up little buddy." Hassleberry said as he smiled "I'm sure you got some pretty good cards to." He continued.

"Not really." Syrus said as he held up his cards, making Hassleberry look away quickly.

"Told you." Syrus stated as he put them back in his deck, then suddenly the door burst opened, and the gang in shocked looked up quickly to see Chrowler standing in their doorway.

"Jaden you're wanted in Chancellor's Sheppard's Office." Chrowler said as he looked at Rakaia." you to your both wanted now move can't keep the Chancellor Waiting." Chrowler ordered as the two Slifer duelists got up quickly, and followed Chrowler towards the Chancellor's office.

As the three we're walking towards the Chancellor's office they notice the sky darkening, like it did when Armageddon was first summoned.

"Hmmm." Rakaia said to himself as he looked up at the sky.

"Something wrong?" Jaden asked as he looked at Rakaia.

"Huh oh it's nothing." Rakaia said as he waved his hands at Jaden signaling nothing was wrong with him.

Jaden just shook it off, and looked at ahead towards Dr. Chrowler.

"So teach what we do, I mean it's got to be real bad if you had to come to slifer dorm personally." Jaden said as he walked up beside Chrowler.

Chrowler didn't say anything he was too mixed up in his own thoughts to hear Jaden.

"Um….Chrowler." Jaden said as he nudged his instructor which brought him out of his train of thought.

"Huh...Oh Yes Jaden." Chrowler said as he looked at the young duelist.

"What's going on what are going to Chancellor's office for?" Jaden asked again.

Chrowler just looked at Jaden in dismay.

"I'm afraid something terrible going to happen." Chrowler stated which made Rakaia walk up on the other side of him.

"Terrible...Terrible like what exactly?" Rakaia asked as with a concerned look on his face.

"I can't explain the details; Chancellor Sheppard will have to explain it to you when we get to his office." Chrowler said sternly.

It didn't take long for them to get to Chancellor Sheppard's Office, as they walked in they found that Alexis, and Luna had already beaten them there.

"Jaden." Alexis said as she turned around.

"Alexis. What are you doing here?" Jaden asked as he walked up to Alexis, who was confused herself.

"I don't know one of the students came, and told me, and Luna to come to the Chancellor's Office, and when I asked what was going on he said will wait for you, and Rakaia to show up." Alexis answered.

"Yea so we don't know what's going on, were just as confused as you guys are." Luna stated as she was walked up beside Alexis.

"Hmm I Hope it's not serious." Rakaia stated as Sheppard rose from his seat, and looked at the four duelists.

"I'm afraid it's more serious than you think." He said calmly, more like he sounded depressed.

"Chancellor what's going on?" Jaden asked as he looked at Sheppard, and saw the depressed look on his face, and could tell it was serious.

"Jaden my boy there's something I need to tell you." Sheppard said as he motioned the group to stand in front of his desk, including Chrowler.

"You see this deals with the previous monster you locked away….Armageddon." he said which caused the four duelist eyes to widen in shock, as they looked at the chancellor.

"Armageddon… No that can't be Jaden wasted it that thing." Rakaia said

"Yea we saw with our own eyes, it was obliterated." Luna jumped in.

Sheppard just shook his head, in disbelief.

"Be that is it may Armageddon was never really fully destroyed, all you managed to do was seal it back and put it back in the shadow realm.

"What do you mean seal it?" Alexis questioned eager to hear what Sheppard was about to say.

"Well Armageddon can't be destroyed unless its seven guardians are destroyed also." Sheppard stated which caused the gang to lower their heads for a second.

"The Seven guardians are known as the……Earthbound immortals." He said as he opened the book he found, while he explained the whole situation to Chrowler that showed a picture of each guardian he was talking about.

"You see once you sent Armageddon back to the Shadow Realm, the Earthbound Immortals awakened." He explained as he flipped through a couple of pages of the book." And once they awaken they are driven to find the source with enough power to reawaken Armageddon, so it can walked the earth again." He finished as he stopped at one particular page of the book.

"What kind of energy?" Jaden asked not really wanting to hear what Sheppard was about to say next.

Sheppard flipped one page of the book, and pointed to the source of energy that was needed to resurrect Armageddon.

"It needs the power of……. The Three Sacred beasts, and the Egyptian God cards." Sheppard ended closing the book, and causing the four duelists to look at him with concerned looks on their faces.

"But didn't you put the cards back in the chamber below the Academy?" Luna asked eagerly.

"Yes I did." Sheppard answered.

"So then we have nothing to worry about." Rakaia butted in." Since the cards are tucked away safely then, we shouldn't have a problem they won't know where they are." Rakaia finished. Which caused Sheppard to lower his head some more.

"It's not that easy." Sheppard said, not looking up at the group.

"I said the same thing, and got the same response." Chrowler stated in disbelief.

"So what do we do?" Alexis asked as she looked at her Chancellor for the answer.

"They'll come here, and won't stop until they have those cards." Sheppard said sadly as he rose his head up to look at Jaden, and the gang.

"You can't let that happen understand no matter what the cost!" he shouted

"No problem you can count us." Jaden said with confidence. "We saved the world last time, and we'll do it again, no Earthbound whatever, is going to get their hands on those cards." Jaden said making Chancellor Turn, and walked towards the window, and look outside to see that it was now raining, with lightning flashing hard.

"I hope your right." he said as he saw a lightning Flash, on a mountain top, he thought he saw something, then Lightning Flashed again, as he saw seven Dark human figures appear on the mountain top looking down at the gang.

"We've come for the cards." A young man said, he had red hair spiky hair like Chazz, and a face like kaiba, and they all wore Black, wardrobe that look similar to the Society of Light.

"You're not getting them!" Jaden shouted back as he gritted his teeth, and glared at the figures.

"Who are you!" he shouted as the dark figure In the middle of the group smirked at Jaden's ignorance.

"We are known as the dark Seven and our Master as sent us to retrieve the Energy Core." He said

"Energy core?" Rakaia said with a confused look on his face.

"He must be talking about the cards." Luna butted in as she glared at the figures.

The middle figure smirk grew bigger, and more crazed like.

"We come for the Energy Core, and we will get it." He said harshly." This is a warning don't get in our way or…" He stopped.

"Or what!" shouted Chrowler, as he stood in front of the gang, like he was all high, and mighty.

The dark figured looked at the man with make up on his face, and glared at him intently.

"You will be destroyed." he said coldly which made Chrowler shiver in fear, and hide behind the gang.

With that lightning sparked again, and the dark figures were gone.

"They disappeared," Rakaia stated.

"This could be trouble." Alexis stated as she looked at Jaden with a serious, and concerned look on her face,

"I'm afraid this is only the beginning." Chancellor said as he continued to look out the window where the Dark Seven once stood.

* * *

_**The Earthbound Immortals, The Dark Seven, and Armageddon is still alive WOW talk about bad news how will Jaden, and the gang solve this problem find out next time on YUGIOH GX!.**_

Me: and there's another one

Jaden: ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!

Me: What I'm just giving you guys a Challenge

Jaden: THAT'S NOT A CHALLENGE THAT'S MAN SLAUGHTER!

Me: Calm down, Calm down everything's going to be fine.

Jaden: I Hope your right, anyway people please review, and tell this jerk that's trying to get us killed what your think of the story.

Me: Yea I want to see some reviews people so please, you already took the time to read the story, so take at least a few minutes more to give a quick review, and Anonymous Reviews are aloud.


	3. The Black Sky, Shadow of the Beast

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX just my OC but I think you knew that already.**

Luna: What's wrong with Jaden?

Me: Huh oh noting he just thinks I'm going to get you all killed, and such

Luna: What in the world gave him that idea?

Jaden: did you read the last Chapter

Luna: No

Jaden: Go Read it

Luna: Ummm sure ok

Me: Ummm while Luna reads the last Chapter I'm going to write a new one real quick (she is so going to flip)

* * *

Chapter 2  
the Black Sky, Shadow of the Beast,

Jaden gritted his teeth as he thought of had just happened, he couldn't believe that Armageddon was still alive, he couldn't believe that this threat was bigger than the last one, and the last one they were nearly killed.

"Chancellor why didn't you tell us about this earlier?" Questioned Rakaia

"I'm sorry Rakaia." Sheppard apologized." I forgot about the Earthbound Immortals really I wasn't expecting Armageddon's effect to be true." He finished.

"So what if we do destroy these Earthbound Immortals, what happens after that?" Alexis asked curiously.

"Then Armageddon will be trapped in the Shadow Realm forever, now if he was to get out, and you destroy him along with the Earthbound Immortals, then he will be gone forever." Sheppard said trying lighten up the gang, but to no avail.

Jaden looked down at the ground, thinking back, at what happened when fighting against Armageddon and what almost transpired several times.

"Each one of us was almost killed trying to take down that thing." Jaden said quietly as he looked at each of his friends.

"If we do have to fight this thing again, just know this I can't lose any of you." He said as Luna put a hand on his shoulder, and smiled.

"Don't worry Jaden, we're not going anywhere you got our world." She said as she took her hand off his shoulder, and looked at Sheppard.

"So what now?" Alexis asked.

"The only thing you can do is wait." Sheppard replied. " Their already here, you can't go looking for them you have to wait until they strike, just please be on your guard there's no telling what kind of dark powers the Dark Seven posses." He stated.

The gang nodded in approval, as they were about to turn, and walk out his office when Chrowler grabbed Jaden's arm.

"Jaden one more thing." Chrowler said

"Huh what's up?" Jaden replied as he looked up at Chrowler.

"Make sure you show those Dark seven amateur duelists what I taught you." Chrowler said confidently as if he taught Jaden how to duel personally.

Jaden just smirked, and did his normal pose.

"No Problem." He said as he, and the gang walked out the office leaving Chrowler, and the Chancellor alone to think about the situation more.

"You sure they'll be alright?" Chrowler asked with Concern in his voice.

"To be honest I think we're all in danger." Sheppard said as he turned away from the window, and looked back at the book he opened.

Meanwhile

Jaden and the gang we're walking through the hallway thinking of what just happened.

"Armageddon still alive." Rakaia said slowly as a flashback of him going one, on one with the mighty beast appeared in his head.

"Yea I can't believe it either." Alexis stated as she turned, and looked at Jaden who seemed like something was bothering him.

"Jaden." Alexis said calling his name to get his attention.

Jaden didn't blink he just kept looking at the ground, and walking at a steady pace not really paying attention to what was going on around him.

"Jaden!" Alexis called again, seeing that sensing that something was wrong with him.

"JADEN!" She shouted, finally getting his attention, and snapping him out of his trance.

"Huh? What?" Jaden stammered as he turned around, and looked at Alexis." Yea Lex."

"Jaden what's wrong? You were just staring off in your own little world." Alexis asked worriedly

"Oh sorry it's nothing it's just if Armageddon get's revived again…."Jaden started still thinking of the past battle.

"Hey may don't worry." Rakaia butted in. "We kicked its butt last time, and if It comes back will do it again, plain and simple." Rakaia stated as his game smirk appeared on his face, which cause Jaden's to do the same.

"Yea your right." Jaden said going back to calm, hyper self.

"Now that's the Jaden I know." Rakaia said smiling. "Can't have you bum out on us now can we." He stated.

Jaden just laughed a little, and smiled himself.

"I guess I don't know what came over me." He said still laughing at the fact that, he started to doubt himself, and his friends.

After awhile of walking through the academy the gang, finally decided to go back to their respective dorms, it was getting late, and they didn't want to get caught tired, and sleepy.

"Alright you two, be careful on the way back ok." Alexis said as she smiled at Jaden, and Rakaia.

"Don't worry Lex will be fine." Jaden replied returning the smile.

"You better be, or else." Alexis said as she leaned in, and kissed Jaden on the lips which made him blush.

"That's your goodnight kiss." Alexis said as she turned around, and started to walk off to her room leaving Jaden stunned for a moment or to, and Rakaia shaking his head.

"Poor Jaden, he still doesn't know how to overpower the kiss." He said jokingly.

"Oh Yea neither do you." Luna said as she leaned in, and caught Rakaia off guard with a goodnight kiss of her own.

"Now Poor Rakaia, he still doesn't know how to overpower the kiss." She said laughing as she ran off following Alexis.

Jaden just snickered, as Rakaia smacked him in the back of the head.

"Shut up." Rakaia said playfully.

Soon after the two Slifer Duelists started their way back to the their dorm rooms, but noticed something was weird, as soon as they stepped outside, as if the calm cool breeze of the moonlit sky changed.

"Jaden you feel that?" Rakaia asked becoming alert, but still keeping his cool.

"Yea it's an ire feeling, like some things not right." Jaden replied as he did the same, and kept his cool.

"I wonder what's up you think it's the Dark seven?" Rakaia asked looking around, until he bumped into Jaden who was looking at the sky.

"Jaden?" Rakaia said looking at him confused. "What cha looking at?" he said, as he looked up at the sky, as well, and once he did his jaw dropped.

The beautiful moonlit sky, wasn't so beautiful anymore, the stars seemed to be going out one by one, as the sky was being covered slowly in darkness.

"What the!" Jaden said as he saw that all the stars in sight as disappeared.

"Rakaia do you see this?" Jaden asked shocked as he pointed to the sky. Rakaia nodded as he looked on in shocked to he couldn't believe what he was seeing either, it was as if a shadow was cast over the sky.

Then what the two duelists saw next really shocked them, they saw a Black ball, the same shape as the moon if not a little bigger appear slowly, covering only a piece of the moon.

"Jaden." Rakaia said as he looked at the black Spot in the sky.

"Yea I see it…We got to get back to the Chancellor, and tell him about this." Jaden said quickly as he turned around, and made a beeline back towards the academy, with Rakaia not far behind him.

"What does this mean?" Rakaia asked between breaths as he was running as fast as he could.

"How should I know?" Jaden replied. "I don't pay attention in class." Jaden said while running.

Meanwhile in the Oblisk Dorm, Alexis, and Luna were walking together finally making it their rooms, which were right next to each other.

"You turning in Alexis?" Luna asked as she opened her door to her room.

Alexis thought about it for a minute, and shook her head.

"I'm going to walk around a bit more; just got a lot on mind that's all." She said back trying not to worry Luna.

"You sure? You need me to walk with you?"She asked concerned about her best friend.

Alexis quickly shook her head, and waved her hands nervously.

"No…No... I'm fine really." She stated." I'll be fine by myself, and besides I'm not going far I'll be alright." She said assuring her safety.

Luna looked at her intently but figured she had lost this battle already, and decided to give Alexis her space to think.

"Alright don't stay out to late, especially with those Dark freaks out, and about." Luna stated as she walked into her room, and closed the door.

"Night Luna." Alexis said as she continued her walk down the hallway, but little did she know something, was following her.

While Alexis was walking down the hall, Jaden, and the gang finally made to Chancellor's Sheppard's office busting inside scaring the crap out of Chrowler, and Surprising Sheppard.

"Jaden what's wrong what is it?" he asked curiously

Jaden was breathing heavily, and then he lifted his arm up, and pointed outside.

"Look….Look...Outside," he managed to get out, which made Sheppard, and Chrowler look outside, and gasp at what they saw.

"The Moon, A Piece of the Moon is covered!" Chrowler shouted in panic.

"Calm down!" Sheppard shouted quickly trying to figure out what was going on, as he grabbed his book again, and began flipping through the pages.

Jaden and Rakaia walked up to Sheppard hoping that he knew what was going on.

"So what is it?" Jaden asked

Sheppard finally stopped on a page, and became horrified at what he saw.

"Chancellor?" Rakaia said worriedly.

"It's a sign." Sheppard said slowly.

"A Sign?" Jaden said confused." A sign of what." He asked curiously

"It's a sign, signaling that the Dark Seven have begun their search, this sign is known as the Shadow of the Beast."

"The Shadow of the Beast." Rakaia repeated.

"Yes, It's a shadow that shows the how much energy is left before Armageddon is resurrected." Sheppard stated.

"Energy but the cards are in the chamber, what energy are they using." Chrowler hissed

"Probably their own." Sheppard said irritated

"But won't that drain them?" Rakaia asked.

Sheppard shook his head in disbelief, and looked away from the book, and back at Jaden, and Rakaia.

"No it's not necessarily their own energy, its energy obtained from the duels that they win." Sheppard stated.

"Energy from the duels they win." Jaden said quietly. "WAIT THEN THAT MEANS!" Jaden shouted.

Soon the group heard a loud scream coming from direction of the Slifer dorm. _(The office window was open)_

"JADEN!" the voice shouted

"That's Syrus!" Jaden shouted worriedly

"Let's Go!' Rakaia shouted back, as the two turned around as quick as they could, and ran out of the office, and towards the dorm, followed by Chrowler, and the Chancellor.

While Jaden, and the rest were running towards the dorm Alexis was still walking the halls, losing track of where she was.

"I can't believe this not a again." She said in her mind." The last fight we had with this thing I almost lost Jaden, and he almost lost me, and a lot of people suffered at the hands of that battle." She said to herself.

"I wonder if we can stop it again, if it is revived." She said to herself again, then suddenly she heard a noise, from behind her, as she turned around quickly fully alert.

"Who's there?" she said sternly as she looked around her, not seeing anyone.

"I know you're here who are you? Show yourself." She demanded as she still didn't see anybody.

Alexis took one more look at her surroundings, and finally decided to let her guard down, soon a dark figure appeared behind her running at full speed, running into her knocking her over, and dashing off towards the Main duel arena.

"HEY!" Alexis shouted, as she quickly picked herself up off the floor, and dashed after the dark figure.

"COME BACK HERE!" she shouted again, as the figure took a look back to see if Alexis was still following, and then turned its head back, and kept running.

"Who are you?" Alexis said to herself as she was still running after the figure.

Soon enough Alexis found herself in the Main duel room, with the figure standing on one side of the field.

"Alright finally, now show yourself who are you?" Alexis questioned as she stepped on the other side of the field.

The figure head moved slightly, as the figure moved swiftly, and threw off the cloak that covered it, to reveal a girl, with long Dark Blue Hair, Golden Earrings,. She had markings on her face, and her eyes were Dark blue as well. She wore a Long Black Dress, with Blue Markings that matched her face. With Black Boots.

"Who are you?" Alexis shouted getting tired of the games that this girl was playing.

The girl simply snickered at the Queen of Oblisk, as she extended her arm, showing her duel disk.

"They call me Ashley of the Dark Seven, and I'm going to destroy you." She said coldly.

As Alexis took out her, duel disk as well to prepare for the battle at hand.

"I wouldn't count on it." Alexis stated confidently as they both inserted their decks into their duel disk.

"Duel!' they both shouted.

"I'll start first." Ashley stated as she drew a card, and smirked at Alexis.

"Let me make one thing clear to You kid, We need the energy for Armageddon, and we need it fast so I'll tell you what I'll do I beat you, and well let's just say you'll be my little puppet, and get the energy we need how does that sound." Ashley said playfully, but mockingly Alexis at the same time.

"Then I won't lose." Alexis said glaring at Ashley.

"You Sure about that?" Ashley said as she looked at Alexis crazed like.

"That's what the little Slifer boy with the glasses said, before one of ours made him scream like a girl." Ashley said Laughing loudly, and evilly.

"Oh No, Syrus." Alexis said as her eyes widened at what Ashley just said, also feeling that she just got herself into a world of trouble.

* * *

**Oh No, What did they do to Syrus, and can Alexis defeat Ashley of the Dark Seven, or will she become her puppet. Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew Done

Jaden: You Put Alexis against one of them!

Me: Chill Jaden I had to

(Luna stomps in after reading the last chapter)

Luna: ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US KILLED!

Me: What I didn't do anything I just thought it would be a good challenge for you guys eh eh.

Luna: YOU TWIT, YOU WANT US TO DIE DON'T YOU, AND WHERE'S ALEXIS DID SHE READ THIS!

Me: Ummm No.

Luna: GRR WHY YOU LITTLE...WHY I OUGHTTA... TAKE THAT!

Luna jumps on Rakaia, and starts beating the hell out of him

Jaden: Well everyone please review this Chapter this guy really wants people's opinions so far, so please give him your opinions on how you like the story so he can feel better about himself after he gets up from his beating.


	4. Downfall of Alexis Rhodes

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, just my OC's**

Jaden: you ok

Me: ooo Pain not good

Jaden: Yea she beat you up but good.

Me: O Shut up, and get to the story

Jaden: Lol Fine fine

Me: Alright guys here you go.

* * *

_Chapter 3  
Downfall of Alexis Rhodes _

Alexis, glared at Ashley as she looked through her hand, then she looked up from her hand, and smirked at Alexis.

"I summon the monster Infernity Archfiend to the field in attack mode." She said calmly as a light appeared before her, and Infernity Archfiend appeared on the field.

Infernity Archfiend ATK/1800 DEF/1200

"Then I place two cards face down, and end my turn." Ashley said as she smirked at Alexis." Your turn and you better make it a good one." She urged

Alexis gritted her teeth, and drew a card from her deck, glanced at it, and smiled.

'I summon the monster Blade Skater in attack mode!" Alexis shouted as a light appeared before her just as it did for Ashley, and her Monster Blade skater appeared on the field.

Cyber Blader ATK/1400 DEF/1500

"Next I play the Spell card Pot of Greed!" She shouted again." this card allows me to draw two cards from my deck, and add them to my hand." She said as she did just that.

"Alright next I play this card, MARK OF THE ROSE!" She shouted. "This Card lets me control one of your monsters, by giving it the mark of the rose, but in order to do that I have to remove one plant monster from game play." Alexis said as she smiled. "And that's not all once my turn is over, you can get your monster back, but in your standby phase it's mine again." She finished as she pointed at Ashley Infernity Archfiend.

"Since you have only one monster on the field I choose Infernity Archfiend!" Alexis shouted as the magic card lit up, and attached itself on Infernity Archfiends face, making it disappear, and reappear on Alexis side.

"Now let the crushing began." She uttered, as she pointed at Ashley.

"Cyber Blader attack her Life Points directly." Shouted Alexis as Cyber Blader started to skate towards Ashley.

"I activate the trap card! EXTREME IMPULSE!" Ashley shouted as her trap card appeared on the field.

"What!" Alexis said irritated at the fact that Ashley just stopped her attack.

"What this trap card does, is lets me special summon two Soul tokens to the field, but I have discard two cards to the grave yard, but a small price to pay to protect my life points." She said as she smirked at Alexis when two tokens appeared on the field.

Soul Tokens ATK/0 DEF/0

But blade skater was still attacking; it slashed one of Ashley's tokens, but doing no damage.

"You're going to have to do better than that if you want to beat me." Ashley said smirking evilly.

Alexis gritted her teeth, and glared at Ashley.

"Fine I place two cards face down, and end my turn." Alexis said as two cards appeared on the field in front of her.

"Alright then it's my move!" Ashley shouted as she drew, and another card from her deck, and added it to her hand.

"Alright first things first, your turn ended so that means I get my Infernity Archfiend back." Ashley stated as Infernity Archfiend appeared back on Ashley's side of the field.

"Now I Summon My Vorse Raider in attack mode." Ashley shouted as Vorse Raider appeared on the field beside, Ashley's Soul token, and Infernity Archfiend.

Vorse Raider ATK/1900 DEF/1200

"And that's not all." Ashley smirked. "I sacrifice my Infernity Archfiend and My Last Soul Token to Summon My Archfiend General in attack mode!" Ashley shouted. As both her token, and Infernity Archfiend disappeared, and Archfiend General appeared on the field.

Archfiend General ATK/2100 DEF/800

Alexis gritted her teeth, as the powerful monster appeared on the field.

"Now my dear it's time you felt what real pain is like." She said calmly as she pointed towards her Blade Skater.

"Vorse Raider attack her Blade Skater with AXLE SLASH!' Ashley shouted as Vorse Raider charged towards Blade skater, and slashed it in half dealing 500 life points worth damage to Alexis, who shielded herself from the impact.

Ashley – 4000

Alexis – 3500

"I'm done yet." Alexis spat

"Oh but you will be soon." Ashley responded as she pointed towards her. "Now Archfiend General attack her LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!" Ashley shouted as Archfiend General charged at Alexis with its sword out, and slashed Alexis, causing her to scream out in pain, and dropped down to one knee, and also taking a huge chunk of her life points.

Ashley – 4000

Alexis – 1400

"You're not much of a duelist are you?" Ashley mocked as she smiled evilly at Alexis.

"Just hurry up, and end your turn." Alexis shot back.

Ashley smile went away as she glared at Alexis.

"Let's see if you have that mouth when I'm done with you." Ashley said, as she picked two cards up from her hand.

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn." She said

Ashley – 4000 LP/ 3 cards face down/ two monsters on the field

Vorse Raider – ATK/1900 DEF/1200

Archfiend General – ATK/2100 DEF800

Alexis – 1400 LP/ 2 Cards face down/ No monsters on the field.

"My turn." Alexis stated as she drew a card from her deck, and added it to her hand.

"Ok I summon the monster Cyber tutu to the field." She said as Cyber Tutu appeared on the field in front of Alexis.

"Next I play the spell card Prima light!" she shouted as the card flipped face up on the field.

"This card allows me to special summon Cyber Prima, by contributing one Cyber tutu to the graveyard, and I'll do just that!" Alexis shouted as she Cyber Tutu disappeared, and Cyber Prima appeared in her place.

Cyber Prima – ATK/2300 DEF/1600

"Next I play the card Brain control!" she shouted. 'Now by Paying 800 life points I can control one of your monsters on the field, and I choose Archfiend General!" shouted Alexis." Whiched caused Ashley to grit her teeth in frustration.

Ashley – 4000

Alexis – 600

Archfiend General appeared on Alexis side of the field, standing alongside Cyber Prima.

"Now let me introduce to the same pain you showed me." Alexis said as she pointed towards Vorse raider.

"Archfiend General ATTACK HER VORSE RAIDER!" shouted Alexis as Archfiend General charged towards Vorse Raider, and slashed it in half dealing 200 points worth of damage to Ashley, who didn't feel a thing.

"What not strong enough for you, ok I'll have to fix that." Alexis said as she pointed towards Ashley.

"CYBER PRIMA DO YOUR STUFF!" shouted Alexis as Cyber Prima skated over to Ashley , and leaped in the air, and performed a beautiful 360 spin, and released a powerful kick on Ashley making her scream out in pain, dealing 2300 points worth of damage to her life points.

Ashley – 1700

Alexis – 600

"There's the scream, I was looking for." Alexis mocked as she smiled.

"You'll regret that I promise you." Ashley stated angrily.

Meanwhile

Jaden, along with Rakaia, Chrowler, and Chancellor Sheppard, rushed towards the Slifer dorm to see What Syrus screamed about.

"Come On you guys faster!" Rakaia shouted behind him, motioning Chrowler, and Chancellor to speed it up.

Jaden was ahead of the group, running as fast as he could thinking of what could have happened to Syrus.

"Don't worry Sy I'm on the way!" Jaden shouted as they finally got to the Slifer dorm.

Jaden bust through the door, and quickly looked around searching for his little buddy.

"SYRUS...SYRUS!' he shouted not seeing his friend in sight.

"I don't see any sign of him.' Chrowler stated nervously as he looked around himself.

Rakaia stepped out the room, and took a look outside, and turned to the far right, and saw Syrus laying face first into the ground.

"HEY GUYS I FOUND HIM!' Rakaia shouted getting them to run outside, to see Syrus lying on the ground motionless.

"SYRUS!' Jaden shouted as he ran towards his buddy

"What could have happened to him?" Chrowler asked concerned for the little Slifer.

"I don't know but this looks like the work of the Dark seven." Chancellor stated as he surveyed the area.

Jaden kneeled down, and turned Syrus over, laying him on his back.

"Syrus you ok buddy wake up." Jaden said worriedly

Rakaia ran up to Syrus, and placed to fingers on his neck, and sighed in relief.

"He's alive, just unconscious." Rakaia said calmly.

"Get him to Infirmary quick." Chancellor ordered. Chrowler nodded, and picked up the little Slifer, and they rushed off to the Infirmary room.

'I wonder what happened over her." Rakaia said

"I don't know but whatever it was it can't be good.' Jaden Responded as the four ran towards the Infirmary.

Back to the duel.

It was still Alexis's turn she had just made a huge turn around in the duel against Ashley dropping her life points to 1700.

Ashley – 1700

Alexis – 600

"And now I lay down to face downs, and end my turn." Alexis said as two more cards appeared on the field.

Ashley wasn't amused.

"Bout time." She said annoyed as she drew a card from her deck, and smiled at it, then smirked at Alexis.

"I hope you know the card I just drew assures my victory." She stated smirking evilly at Alexis

"Don't count on it." Alexis snapped back. "Just duel." She said again rushing Ashley.

"Fine I warned you." Ashley said as she placed the card in her hand." And your Brain control effects are over, and my Archfiend General returns to me." Ashley stated as Archfiend General appeared right back on her side of the field.

"Now I summon the monster another Infernity Archfiend to the field!" Ashley shouted.

"Big Deal." Alexis said smartly.

"Oh it is a big deal, because I sacrifice my two monsters to summon the mighty ONE HUNDRED EYED DRAGON!" Ashley shouted, as both her Infernity Archfiend, and her Archfiend General disappeared, and out shot a huge Dragon with eyes all over its body, roaring loudly.

One Hundred Eyed Dragon – ATK/3000 DEF/2500

"How do you like me now?" Ashley mocked as Alexis looked up in horror at the mighty one eyed dragon.

"Ahh what's wrong you look like you seen a ghost." Ashley said again as she pointed towards her Cyber Prima that was still on the field.

Now one Hundred eyed Dragon attack her Cyber Prima, and End This Duel! Ashley shouted.

As one eyed dragon gave a loud roared, and sent a blast towards Cyber Prima.

"I activate the trap card ROSE BLIZZARD!' shouted Alexis, which stops your dragon's attack, and switches it to defense mode." Alexis said barely saving herself.

"Grrr fine whatever." Ashley said nonchalantly. "I End my turn."

Ashley – 1700

Alexis – 600

Alexis without a word, drew a card from her deck, and smirked at it.

"_Maybe just Maybe_." She thought as she placed the card in her hand.

"Alright I play the monster Copy Plant!" Shouted Alexis as Copy Plant appeared on the field.

Copy Plant – ATK/0 DEF/0

"Next I sacrifice my Copy Plant, and My Cyber Prima. To bring out the Mighty BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Alexis shouted as both her monsters disappeared on the field, and their place appeared Black Rose Dragon.

Black Rose Dragon – ATK/2400 DEF/1800

Alexis smirked, as Black Rose let out a loud roar.

"Surprised." Alexis smiled

"Impressive I've always wanted to see what this card could do." Ashley said amazed at Black Rose's Appearance.

"I've always heard stories about this mystical beast, and wanted to duel it for myself, and now since you have it…I'LL DESTROY IT!" Ashley shouted.

"Not in this life time you won't!' Alexis shouted. "I activate my dragon's special ability." Alexis shouted again.

"Once Black Rose Dragon is summoned I can destroy all cards on the field, so say goodbye to your Dragon." Alexis smiled as Black Rose Dragon blasted all of Ashley's Cards on the field creating a smoke fog that blocked Alexis view.

"Now you're done." Alexis said in excitement, but her excitement turned to horror as the smoke cleared, and Ashley still stood with her Dragon in front of her, with all her cards on the field.

"What the!" Alexis shouted. Shocked that her Dragons effect didn't work.

"I activated my trap card, Mirror effect." Ashley stated." It negates your monsters special ability, and keeps me and my cards safe from its effect." Ashley finished as she a wicked smirk on her face snickering at Alexis.

"You won't be laughing when I play this!" Shouted Alexis ," I equip my Dragon with the Spell Card Thorn of Malice, this card raises my dragon attack points by 600 points, and that equals your Dragon's attack points.

"And that's not all. Next I activate the card Dragon Nails, which equipped to my dragon, it gains 600 more attack points!" Alexis shouted as her Black rose Dragon grew stronger.

Black Rose Dragon ATK/3600 DEF/1800

"Now Black Rose Dragon attack her One Hundred Eyed Dragon!" Shouted Alexis as her Black Rose let out a mighty roar, and blasted Ashley's one hundred eyed dragon destroying it instantly, and dealing 600 points worth of damage to Ashley's life points.

Ashley – 1100

Alexis – 600

"Yea not so tough now are you?" Alexis scolded as she glared at Ashley.

"I'll show you, this next turn ends this duel." Ashley stated evilly.

"Whatever we'll see about that." Alexis stated." I end my turn show me what you got."

"With pleasure." Ashley said coldly. "I play the spell card Monster reborn." Ashley shouted

"You already know what this card does, and if not I'll tell you, this card allows me to bring back one monster from the graveyard, and that means come on back One hundred eyed Dragon." Ashley shouted.

"What good will that do it's just going to get destroyed again." Alexis shouted

"On the Contrary this is the card that's going to help defeat you." Ashley said." next I Play the monster Card Infernity dwarf." She shouted as a little dwarf like demon appeared on the field right beside One Hundred eyed Dragon.

"Now feast your eyes on one of the most powerful cards that you'll ever see in your life, the card that will bring a end to this duel, and your demise." Ashley shouted, making Alexis nervous at what she was talking about.

"Now I sacrifice my Infernity Dwarf, and My One Hundred eyed Dragon to summon the all powerful Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu!" Ashley shouted as the room lit up completely as the huge Earthbound Immortal card appeared on the field.

The Giant Black Beast, with Blue Markings let off a weird ire sound that made Alexis close her ears.

"What the heck!" Alexis said as she stared at the monster." That's...an Earthbound Immortal.' She finished

"Well yes one of the Seven." Ashley stated evilly

Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu ATK/3000 DEF/2500

"Now that you witness my monsters appearance, now you can witness my monsters power as I activate my monsters Special ability." Ashley stated in a dark Voice.

"it can't attack You Directly!" she shouted whiched Caused Alexis eyes to eyes to widened in horror, as she knew that this was it, it was over.

"Oh no." She said horrified at what was about to happen.

"NOW CCAPAC APU ATTACK HER LIFE POINTS DIRECTLY!' shouted Ashley as the Giant Earthbound Immortal brought down it huge fist hitting Alexis directly knocking her off her feet, and making her fall on her back hard as her life points fully depleted.

Ashley – 1100

Alexis – 0

Alexis slowly lifted her head up, and gritted her teeth as she glared at Ashley who just stood there with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry you actually helped out, now your energy that you put in this duel will automatically transfer to Armageddon, and not only that." She said as she started walking towards Alexis who was still on the ground.

As soon as she got close enough to her she got down on one knee, and looked at Alexis dead in the eyes.

"You're going to help us get the rest of the energy from your friends." Ashley said as her eyes lit up, and so did Alexis at the same time, and the Blonde's normal eye color starts to darken but just a little that you couldn't really tell.

"Now how do you feel?" Ashley asked as Alexis stood up slowly.

"Perfect." Alexis said evilly as she lifted her head up slowly.

Ashley just smiled, at her accomplishment

'Good, welcome to the Dark side kid." Ashley stated as she started laughing evilly, and soon was joined by Alexis as they both shared a unified evil laugh together, that echoed throughout the main duel room.

* * *

**Whoa Alexis lost, and now she's laughing with Ashley of the Dark Seven, what's up with that, and what happened to Syrus, find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me; r_unning_

Jaden: How could you…I'll Kill you

Luna: _Grabs Jaden by the collar_…Calm down he's just trying to spicin up the story don't worry Alexis will be fine.

Me: Ye...Yea what she said

Jaden: but Alexis

Luna: _Rolls eyes_… Anyway everyone Please review, and let us know what you think of the story


	5. Dark Alexis, And A Broken Heart

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh GX , just my OC, and please remember duels in my stories will be treated like regular duels until I have a grasp on that Synchro Summoning stuff. **

Me: Well the gang is out right now, and I'm the only one.

Jaden: WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!

Me: (_quietly_) on the with the story

* * *

_Chapter 4  
Dark Alexis, And a Broken Heart_

The next day everything seemed like it was in place, everything was calm, the sky was clear, and blue like nothing was out of place. Jaden stayed behind at the infirmary to watch over Syrus, Rakaia went back to the dorm, and class continued on schedule.

In the Infirmary

Jaden looked down at Syrus who was breathing normally, and was coming along just fine. He was still out cold but the nurse assured Jaden that everything was ok, and he should come out of it later.

Jaden slowly nodded his head, and slowly walked to out of the infirmary back towards his dorm room to get some rest.

"_I wonder what happened last night_." He thought to himself as he was walking down the path that led to the Slifer dorm. "_Poor Syrus looked like he was beaten up pretty badly._" He thought again as he finally got to his dorm.

He reached for the door, but before he could open it Rakaia came running by, and snatched by the arm, racing off towards the academy.

"Rakaia…what's the…rush!" shouted Jaden trailing behind Rakaia.

"Chancellor wants to see us!" Rakaia shouted back. "I think he knows what happened to Syrus last night." Rakaia added as Jaden nodded quickly, and started to run at the same pace as Rakaia, as they ran towards the chancellor's office.

Meanwhile in the Oblisk dorm Luna was walking through the hallway looking for Alexis. She couldn't find her anywhere, she wasn't in her room, and she wasn't with Atticus either.

"Hmm where could she be?" Luna asked herself as she looked in the most obvious spots Alexis would normally be at.

Still with no luck she decided to return to her room, as she turned around to walk back to her room she bumped into someone hard, losing her own balance, and falling to the ground.

"Why don't you watch where you're going?" The person shouted.

"Sorry I didn't see…." Luna stopped in mid sentence as she got a look at who it was she ran into.

"Alexis." She said in shock as she looked at Alexis who looked different. She had her normal features as far as her face and hair are concerned, but her eyes were a shade darker than what they used to be, and she wasn't wearing her usual Oblisk Blue outfit. Instead she wore something that looked exactly like the Oblisk Blue outfit except, the colors were a bit different. Instead of the normal White, and Blue, her outfit was Black, and Blue. Also with matching Black boots, with a Blue outline, she also had black gloves with the same blue outlines on them.

"Alexis." Luna said again picking herself up off the floor. "You ok, you look different." Luna said curious about the new look.

"I'm Better than ok, I'm perfect." Alexis said arrogantly as she stared at Luna.

Luna titled her head a bit, she knew something was different about Alexis but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"What's with the costume change, and where were you I haven't seen you all morning?" Luna asked concerned about her friend's mysterious absents.

"None of your business." Alexis said harshly." Now get out of my way I got more important things to take care of then sit here, and talk to a waste of space like you." Alexis said coldly as she brushed past Luna not even giving her a second Look.

Luna was confused, hurt, but mostly confused.

"Hey wait a minute!" Luna shouted as she grabbed the arm of the Queen of Oblisk Blue.

Alexis stopped in mid tracks, and slowly turned to face her former friend.

"What is it?" Alexis asked annoyed.

"What's wrong with you where did that come from?" Luna questioned.

"Where did what come from?" Alexis responded

"That Attitude of yours." Luna stated as she looked dead into Alexis eyes, not blinking once.

"I don't have to slightest clue; on what you're talking about I just have a different way of looking at things." Alexis said trying to get Luna to leave her alone.

"So now you go on a mean streak... Alexis I'm your best friend." Luna stated trying to figure out what was going on with Alexis.

"Was my best friend." Alexis said nonchalantly.

"What." Luna said taken back by the words that came out of Alexis's mouth. "Alexis I don't under…"

"Look this is the new me, a better, stronger me, and I don't need weak friends like you holding me back, so if we're done here you can get out of my way now!" Alexis shouted as she pushed Luna aside with one hand, and walked off towards the academy leaving Luna standing there in complete shock of what just happened.

"Alexis." Luna said softly as she watched her Best friend walk off, then out of sight.

While Luna was feeling the pain in heart from the confrontation with Alexis, Jaden, and Rakaia made it to the Chancellor's office.

"Chancellor." Jaden spoke as they both entered the office.

"Jaden, Rakaia good you're here." Sheppard said as he rose up from his seat, and made his way towards the boys.

"What's going on?" Rakaia questioned

"It's Syrus.' Sheppard stated as Jaden, and Rakaia gasped in shocked.

"Syrus." Rakaia said

'What Happened to him is he alright?" Jaden shouted.

Sheppard raised his hand up, calming the two duelists down, and smiled.

"Don't worry he's fine, he still has to recover but he's fine." Sheppard stated happily

"Whew that's a relief." Rakaia said wiping sweat from his forehead.

"So is he awake?" Jaden asked

"He was, but now he's resting again, some of those injuries were severe, but I managed to find out what happened to him." Sheppard stated as Jaden, and Rakaia looked at him, their faces going from sadness, to serious in a heartbeat.

"It was a Member of the Dark Seven." Sheppard said slowly

'I Knew it." Rakaia said as he gritted his teeth.

"They got his energy." Jaden said as he pounded his fist on the Chancellor's desk.

"I'm afraid so, but not to worry, they'll show their faces again, and this time we'll be ready." Sheppard stated as he smiled trying to assure that everything will be fine.

"Yea that's right because I'm dueling them next, and putting an end to this." Jaden said confidently.

"No doubt, and I'll be right behind ya, they can't hurt one of ours, and get away with it." Rakaia added

"That's the spirits boys, don't worry about Syrus, you just be careful." Sheppard stated happily as Rakaia, and Jaden nodded in Unison.

"Don't worry we will." Rakaia said as he turned, and started for the door.

"Yea we won't be beaten that easily." Jaden shouted as he turned, and followed his childhood friend out the door.

"_Those two_." Sheppard thought as a smile appeared on his face, as he went back to his books, trying to find out what to do about the Dark Seven.

Jaden and Rakaia were coming out of the Chancellor's Office, when they noticed Luna walking up to them.

"Hey Luna." Rakaia said happily as he ran towards her, but once he got close to her he noticed something was bothering her.

"Luna.' Rakaia said again as he stopped right in front of her. "You ok, something wrong?" Rakaia asked.

Luna looked up at Rakaia, and then back the ground.

"Hey what's wrong Luna?" Jaden asked as he ran up to her as well, feeling that something wasn't right.

Luna looked up at Jaden, and then Rakaia, and then back at the ground.

"Jaden...did you by any chance see Alexis this morning?" She asked sadly.

"…No ...I was in the Infirmary with Syrus all morning, why? What's up? "Jaden asked curiously

"It's Alexis something wrong with her; I just know it is she just isn't being herself." Luna stated worriedly.

"What do you mean, not herself?" Rakaia asked curious himself.

"Well last night, after you guys left she told me she was going to take a walk, and think this whole Dark Seven thing through. I asked her if she needed someone to talk to, or you know keep her company, but she told me that she wanted to go by herself, and that she'll be alright." Luna started as she began to tell the two Slifer duelists what happened.

'Well this morning I knocked on her door, and she didn't answer so I thought she was already out, So I checked with Atticus, and he said that he haven't seen her so I thought I give the hallway one more look before I turned back. Then that's when I found her." Luna said as sadness started to cover her face again.

"Ok you found her." Rakaia said as he didn't get where Luna was going with this.

"It wasn't just that. Alexis was different" Luna said

"What do you mean different?" Jaden asked now becoming worried.

"Well we had a slight argument, but it's what she said that got to me." Luna said as she began her story again.

"What she said" Jaden repeated.

Luna nodded, and looked up at Jaden, and kept going.

"She said I was weak, and she doesn't need a friend like me." Luna said as her face started to clinch in frustration, being, and ex best friend was one thing, but being called weak that was another. And here she had finally opened up to Alexis, and they became the best friends, the best Luna as ever had, and now she was clueless at what had transpired between her, and Alexis.

"Whoa Alexis said that." Jaden said shocked at what Luna had told him.

"That doesn't sound Like Alexis." Rakaia stated thinking on what Luna's story.

"Yea that's what I said." Luna responded. "I tried to figure out what was wrong with her, but she said she never felt better, she was perfect." Luna explained.

"Perfect?" Rakaia said. "I don't get it."

"It's probably nothing." Jaden said assuring that everything was alright. "I'll go talk to her, catch you two later." Jaden said as he ran off to find Alexis.

"Be careful Jaden!" Shouted Luna as Jaden turned around, and waved as he disappeared to find Alexis.

"Don't worry if anyone can find out what's bothering her he can." Rakaia said as he put his hand on Luna shoulders.

"I hope so." Luna said doubting that it would be that easy. "_Something isn't right I can feel it_." Luna thought to herself.

Meanwhile Alexis was walking outside, heading towards the beach not knowing that Jaden had spotted her.

"Alexis!' Jaden shouted, catching the attention of the Oblisk duelist.

"Hey Alexis wait up!" Jaden shouted again as, Alexis stopped walking, and turned halfway around to face the King of slifers.

"Hey Lex where you off to." Jaden said as he caught up with Alexis, smiling as usual.

Alexis just looked at Jaden with an annoyed look on her face, and then turned around, and continued her walk towards the beach.

"What the." Jaden thought as he just got a glimpse of Alexis's new attitude not to mention her new attire."

"Whoa Alexis hold on." Jaden called out again, getting her attention.

"What is it Slacker." Alexis said harshly whiched stopped Jaden in his tracks at the comment Alexis made.

"Lex." Jaden said slowly not really getting past the fact that Alexis just called him a slacker.

"What is it?' Alexis said louder, in the same harsh tone as before.

"Huh...Oh nothing I just wanted to make sure you alright, umm... You're not in a bad mood or anything are you?" Jaden asked clueless as ever.

Alexis just glared at Jaden, which made him finally get the hint that something wasn't right about her.

"Alexis what's wrong with you?" Jaden questioned concerned for the girl of his life.

"Why nothing I'm Fine." Alexis said trying to get rid of Jaden quickly as she turned to walk off again.

"Then what happened between you, and Luna, and what's with the new outfit."Jaden asked he stopped her by grabbing her arm.

Alexis slowly turned her head, and saw Jaden's hand on her risk, and then she brought her dark gaze up, and looked at Jaden.

"Let Go." She said sternly.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong." Jaden replied back." Why are you acting like this?" Jaden asked again.

"Alexis snatched her arm away, and glared at Jaden again.

"You touch me again, you'll regret it." Alexis said coldly.

"Alexis I don't get it. Why the attitude change?" Jaden asked trying to figure out what happened to his Oblisk Queen.

"I'm Fine dork, I've thought about a lot of things last night, and now I see the truth." Alexis stated harshly.

"Truth... What Truth?" Jaden shot back

"The Truth on how weak you are." Alexis stated as her words shot right at Jaden's heart.

"I realize now that I'm better off without you Jaden Yuki." Alexis started as she was aiming her words directly at Jaden's heart, breaking him down bit by bit.

"Better off...What!.. Lex what are you..." Jaden tried to finish but was cut off by Alexis.

"Stop calling me that!' she shouted." That pet name of yours is pathetic, you're pathetic." She stated as she turned around to walk off again, then she stopped and turned around slightly, and smirked at Jaden.

"And to think you actually thought I loved you, hmph pitiful." She stated coldly shooting bullet holes in Jaden's heart with her words. Jaden just stood there shocked, at what he heard, he didn't know how to counter it, there was no way around it, Alexis was unleashing a mental Onslaught on Jaden, and he was breaking slowly.

"You actually thought that I the Queen of Oblisk Blue would love a lowly Slifer Slacker, such as yourself, get real dork, I don't love you, and I never did." Alexis said harshly, loving what she was doing the Slifer as she could tell that his heart was crumbling.

"I will never Love someone like you Jaden, you don't even deserve to be here." She stated as she smile wickedly as she was going to deliver the final blow, and seal the deal. "Your very existence makes me Sick." She said coldly as she turned, and finally started to walk off again.

Jaden just stood there, and took word for word, blow for blow , but he couldn't hold it as a tear sparkled in his eye, but he wouldn't let it fall, Yes his heart was hurting, but he stood his ground, and wouldn't let her go.

'that's not true" he shouted as he grabbed her arm stopping her again, but this time Alexis turned around, furiously, and Slapped Jaden across the face hard, leaving a small red hand print on his cheek.

Jaden didn't move his face; after he was slapped he was into much shock. Alexis seeing this as another opportunity walked over slowly to Jaden who still hasn't recovered from the slapped.

She moved her face close to Jaden, and left about an inch left, and smirked evilly as Jaden slowly turned, and looked at her.

'You mean nothing to me." Alexis said harsh and slow so that Jaden could take in every word. "You're life is meaningless, you don't even exist to me anymore." Alexis stated as she finally walked off leaving the Slifer king to fall on his butt, looking at his love walk off until she was out of sight.

She hit every inch, and shattered every piece of his heart, the words still echoed in Jaden's head as tears started to form in his eyes, but he wouldn't let them fall, he couldn't believe what he heard, and what he saw, and what he felt, as he lifted his hand to his cheek still feeling the sting from Alexis's hand.

While Jaden still sat there frozen in shock, and heartbroken Alexis was standing at the beach, with an evil smirk on her face. She knew what she had done, and she loved it or her controlled self loved it, she knew she had gotten to Jaden, and when she had the chance she tore at him bit, by bit bringing the King of Slifer's Down mentally, and emotionally. She knew that her words struck him hard, and her actions only made it worst, her smiled widened as she knew that she left Jaden, the Outgoing, eccentric duelist, completely broken.

* * *

_**WHOA!... no words for this one this is just ……How will Jaden get out of this, will he be ok, and what's the Dark Seven's next move find out next time on Yugioh GX!.**_

Me: Whoa

Luna: Oh My god

Me: I know it's sad

Luna: Poor Jaden

Me: Yea I know we're going to cut this short Jaden needs some comfort so everyone can you please review while Luna, and I see if Jaden's ok


	6. The Confrontation Dark Alexis Vs Luna

**Disclaimer: Alright now I have an understanding of what I've been leaving out so all will be well thanks to (**_**Psychid**_**), and good friend of mine (**_**GX JXA Forever**_**), and I'll explain the duels so you can understand it a lot better thank you for your time, and enjoy reading. Oh yea another thing for the ones that didn't read the first fic Yugioh GX: Armageddon the fiend of Desolation, know this about one the character Luna, this isn't the Luna from 5d's this is the Luna from Gundam Seed Lunamaria Hawke just to let everyone know.**

Me: So how's Jaden

Luna: Horrible

Me: Yea I can tell

Luna: That really hurt him, you know.

Me: Yea but I had to; it's for the good of the story

Luna" (_Rolls Eyes_) Ok If you know what you're doing

* * *

_Chapter 5  
Confrontation, Dark Alexis VS Luna _

Jaden was still sitting in the same exact spot Alexis, had left him at, still drowning in his own misery

"Alexis." He managed to say sadly, as he felt what was left his heart twist, at the sound of her name.

He was devastated, and he didn't know why, why the sudden change in Alexis, what could have happened to her he thought.

Sitting there a bit longer, Jaden finally gathered the pieces of his broken heart, and walked off slowly towards the Slifer dorm. He didn't want to see anybody, let alone hear anyone's voice, especially if it wasn't Alexis.

As he made his way to the dorm, he thought it was better not to go inside, instead he walked off to the cliff that he, and Alexis shared their secrets together.

Meanwhile Rakaia and Luna were walking through the academy hallways hoping Jaden had better luck then Luna did, with Alexis.

"You think Jaden's Ok." Luna asked worried about what could have happened between him, and Alexis.

"He's fine I'm sure of it, come on its Jaden, if anybody can find out what's wrong with Alexis he can." Rakaia stated with a smile on his face. "And besides Jaden's tough like a rock a few words won't break him." Rakaia ended as he smiled confidently at Luna, making her relax.

"Yea I your right." Luna said as she smiled back, at Rakaia, and grabbed hold of his hand, as they made their way outside the academy.

"You know what Rakaia?" Luna said as she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"What." Rakaia replied simply.

"You're the best friend anyone could have." Luna stated as she stopped walking, and slowly turned Rakaia's face around to kiss him on the lips gently. Which Rakaia smiled, and returned the kiss, passionately.

They parted lips, and smiled at each other, and continued their little walk around the academy, until Luna saw a figure, walking up towards them, but it wasn't just any figure, this figure looked familiar.

"Huh who's that?" Luna thought herself as the figure came into view she gritted her teeth, and glared at the figure that stopped in front of her, and Rakaia.

"Alexis." She snarled

Alexis just smirked at Luna, and then looked at Rakaia, who she hasn't had a chance to target.

"Yo Alexis, what's up! You know Jaden's looking for you right?" Rakaia asked not really catching the whole outfit change at first.

Alexis just looked at Rakaia, then back at Luna, and her smirk went away as she started to walk up to them.

"Out of the way." She said harshly as she brushed past both of them.

This little stunt would have worked, but Luna wasn't having it again, she grabbed Alexis by the arm, and took a few steps back out of Alexis's reach just in case Alexis tried to retaliate.

"Alright Alexis what's going on!" Luna shouted

Alexis just smirked at Luna, and then looked at Rakaia as her smirk grew wider.

"You might want to go check on your Slifer friend; I think he could use somebody to talk to." She said coldly.

Rakaia looked at Alexis, and then immediately understood what she was saying.

"What did you do to Jaden?" Rakaia shouted now getting defensive as was Luna.

"Me what could I possibly do that Slacker, besides tell him how I really feel about him." She said as the wicked smile Luna saw before started to appear on her face.

"How you really felt?" Rakaia repeated trying to understand what Alexis was saying. "What do you mean how you really felt, you love him he already knows that." Rakaia stated.

"Heh there's that word again." Alexis said harshly. "Let me keep this simple so you and you're poor excuse of an Oblisk over here, can understand something, I don't love that pathetic Slacker, and I never did, and you two are just useless, nothing but little bugs that should be squashed, and not giving a second thought about." She spat.

Rakaia was shocked by this, but quickly regained his composure, and glared at Alexis.

"Alexis this isn't you!" Shouted Luna. "Please tell us what happened we can help!" She shouted again trying to get to the girl she once called her best friend.

"Help I don't need help, I told you before I'm better than ever, now that I have the darkness on my side, so quit telling me something is wrong with me.'" Alexis shouted

"But there is!" Luna snapped back.

"Alexis, come on we're your friends, why are you acting like this?" Rakaia asked concerned for the Oblisk queen.

"You two don't get it, just like that Slacker Jaden, and well now let's just say he's not the fun loving, slacker that you once knew." Alexis said coldly, causing both Rakaia, and Luna to glare at Alexis.

"What did you do?" Rakaia shouted

"Why don't you go see for yourself?" Alexis responded." And while you're at it, take that peace of trash with you." Alexis commanded as she pointed at Luna, who's had enough of Alexis's new attitude.

"Rakaia." Luna said angrily. Gaining Rakaia's Attention for a brief moment.

"Go find Jaden, Me, and Little miss smart ass have a little problem we have to take care of." Luna said as she pulled her fingerless gloves tighter, without taking her eyes off Alexis.

"You Sure?" Rakaia asked as he knew what was going to happen next.

Luna just nodded, still glaring at Alexis, who only smirked.

"Just go find Jaden, and see what she's done; he might need a friend to be with him right now." Luna said with her anger rising.

"No Friend can fix a broken heart, Luna.' Alexis said wickedly as she still had that evil smirk on her face which made Rakaia's eyes widened at what she said.

'Alright I'm gone, just be careful it's something off about Alexis, She could be a lot more dangerous then she once was." Rakaia suggested as Luna nodded in approval.

"Alright I'll be back in no time." Rakaia said as he turned, and ran off to find Jaden, leaving Luna along with the Dark Oblisk Queen.

The two stood across from each other silent, it was nothing but a stare down that's until Alexis, decided to break the Silence.

"So what do you hope to accomplish by facing me alone?" Alexis asked

"Hopefully beating some sense into you." Luna responded quickly and straight to point.

"Interesting," Alexis stated, as she grabbed her deck.

Luna grabbed her deck as well, and then activated her duel disk, as so did Alexis.

"I don't think you want to do this, you might get hurt." Alexis said mocking Luna

"You're going to hurt worst then me, I Promise that." Luna spat back as the two inserted their cards into their duel disk.

"DUEL!" they both shouted as 4000 life points appeared on their duel disk.

"I'll go first!' Shouted Luna, as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

"Alright I summon Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon to field!" Luna shouted as a white light appeared in front of her, and a baby version of Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon appeared on the field.

_(Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon –ATK/1200 DEF/600 LV/4 ATTRIBUTE/WIND  
DRAGON/EFFECT – This card gains effects based on the number of " Harpie" monsters you control(other than " Harpie's Pet Baby dragon" and "Harpie's Brother") !+ Your opponent cannot select " Harpie" Monsters you control as attack targets (except " Harpie's Pet Baby dragon." And Harpie's Brother") 2+ double the original ATK and DEF of this card.)_

"Cute little thing isn't it." Luna remarked. "Next I'll lay three cards face down, and end my turn." She finished as three cards appeared behind Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon.

_Luna – 4000  
3 cards faced down  
1 monster – Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon.  
_

_Alexis – 4000  
nothing on the field _

"Hmph Not bad, but I can do better." Alexis said downing Luna as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

"To top that meaningless Dragon of yours I summon the monster Blade Skater in attack Mode. As a white light appeared in front of Alexis, and Blade Skater appeared on the field in front of her.

_(Blade Skater – ATTRIBUTE/EARTH, LV/4 ATK/1400, DEF/1500 TYPE/WARRIOR  
An image of beauty of the ice, this gorgeous warrior rips her opponents into pieces with her stylist Accel Slicer attack.)_

"And that's not all!" Alexis shouted. "Next I play the magic card Pot of greed, which allows me to draw two more cards from my deck, and add them to my hand." She said as she did just that, and looked through her hand again.

"Now I lay two cards face down, and Attack your Harpie's Baby Pet Dragon." She shouted as she pointed towards Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon. " Go BLADE SKATER ACCEL SLICE ATTACK!' she shouted as Blade skater leaped in the air, and preformed a beautiful 360 spin, coming closer extending her blades, about to destroy Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon.

"Not so fast!" Shouted Luna," I activate the trap Card Mirror Force." She stated. " this card activates when you called an attack on my monster, and not only does it stop your monster's attack, but it destroys all attacking monsters on the field, so say good bye to your Blade Skater." Shouted Luna as Mirror Force activated, and destroyed it.

Alexis wasn't impressed, she just stood there with that same cold stare she had before.

"Fine whatever I end my turn." She said nonchalantly.

_Luna – 4000 LP  
Two Cards face down,  
Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon_

_Alexis – 4000 LP  
Two Cards face down._

"Alright draw!" Luna shouted as she drew a card from her deck, and added it to her hand.

"Next I play one of my favorite monsters, Harpie lady in attack mode!" Luna shouted as White light appeared beside Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon, out came Harpie Lady.

_(Harpie Lady – ATTRIBUTE/WIND, LV/4, ATK/1300, DEF/1400, TYPE/WINGED BEAST  
This human- shaped animal with wings is beautiful to watch but deadly in battle.)  
_  
"And that's not all, now my Dragon's special ability kicks in, I double its original attacks points, and you can't attack another monster with the word Harpie in it, but this dragon!" shouted Luna.

_(Harpie's Baby Pet Dragon attack points double from 1200 to 2400 and its defense doubles from 600 to 1200.)_

Alexis gritted her teeth, as she saw that poor excuse of dragon double its power.

"Such thing doesn't know how to handle that much power." She snapped

"We'll watch, and learn as this little dragon unleash all that power on you!' shouted Luna. " Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon attack Alexis Life Points Directly! Luna shouted again as the dragon cocked back its head, and let out a Green like energy blast towards Alexis.

"You activated my trap card, Ground Capture!" Alexis shouted.

As she was still hit, by the attack, but still left standing.

"What!" shouted Luna surprised by the card Alexis activated.

"Yes let me explain it to you, this card decreases the power of your monsters, attack by half, and if the attack power of your monster was 1000, or more, I get to draw one card from my deck, and add it to my hand." She finished as she did just that.

As her life points dropped down by 1200 points.

_Luna – 4000 LP  
Two cards faced down.  
Two monsters on the field.  
Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon  
Harpie Lady _

_Alexis – 2800 LP  
One card face down  
No monsters on the field._

"Fine then it doesn't matter!" Shouted Luna. "Now Harpie Lady Finish the job, attack her life points directly!" Luna shouted as Harpie's Lady laughed sadistically, and clawed Alexis doing 1300 points worth of damage to her life points.

_Luna – 4000 LP  
Two cards faced down.  
Two Monsters on the field in attack mode  
Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon  
Harpie Lady  
_

_Alexis – 1500 LP  
One card faced down  
No Monsters on the field._

"Not so tough now are you." Luna stated as she glared at Alexis, knowing she just one turn from winning this duel.

"You think you've won don't you?" Alexis questioned. "You have yet to see what I can do." She shouted as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

"Wait Alexis." Luna pleaded. "We don't have to do this, just tell me what's wrong, and I can help you." Luna begged.

"What's wrong ha, nothing wrong with me, I told you I feel perfect." Alexis responded coldly

"Yes there is!" Luna shouted. "Why are you acting like this? We're your friends, can't see you that?" Luna asked as she pleaded more for the Queen of Oblisk Blue to listen to her.

"The only thing I see is trash that needs to be taken out." Alexis said back nonchalantly, as she looked at her hand.

"First I'll play the spell card, Monster Reborn, which allows me to summon any monster from the graveyard, and since there's only one monster I choose my Blade skater in attack mode!' she shouted, as Blade skater appeared on the field again.

_(Blade Skater – ATTRIBUTE/EARTH, LV/4 ATK/1400, DEF/1500 TYPE/WARRIOR  
An image of beauty of the ice, this gorgeous warrior rips her opponents into pieces with her stylist Accel Slicer attack.)_

"Next I'll summon the monster Cyber Tutu to the field." She stated as Cyber Tutu appeared beside Blade Skater.

_Cyber Tutu – ATTRIBUTE/EARTH, LV/3, ATK/1000, DEF/800 TYPE/WARRIOR EFFECT.  
If the ATK of each monster your opponent controls is higher than the ATK of this card, this card can attack your opponent directly._

"Now I activate my monster's special ability." Alexis said, as she smirked at Luna who didn't like where this was going.

'In case you didn't know My Cyber Tutu's Special ability allows me to attack your life points directly if you have monsters on your side field with attack points higher than yours." Alexis explained.

"Wait that means!" Luna said as her eyes widened.

"That's right Cyber Tutu attack her life points directly!" Alexis shouted as she pointed towards Luna, as Cyber Tutu performed a 360 twirl in the air, and kicked Luna hard, causing her life points to drop down by 1000.

_Luna – 3000 LP  
two cards faced down  
two monsters on the field  
Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon  
Harpie Lady_

_Alexis – 1500 LP  
one card face down  
two monsters on the field  
Cyber tutu  
Blade Skater._

Luna gritted her teeth, and glared at Alexis as her life points started to drop.

"Lucky shot." Luna hissed.

Alexis just smirked at Luna, and continued her onslaught.

"Next I'll play the Spell Card, Prima light which allows me to summon Cyber Prima from my hand or deck, as long as I send Cyber Tutu to the grave yard!" Shouted Alexis as Cyber Tutu disappeared, and Cyber Prima reappeared on the field besides Blade Skater.

_(Cyber Prima - ATTRIBUTE/LIGHT, LV/6, ATK/2300, DEF/1600 TYPE/WARRIOR/EFFECT  
when this card is tribute summoned, destroy all face-up Spell cards, on the field.)_

"What do you think?" Alexis asked mockingly as Luna only glared at the Cyber Prima.

"Big deal, so you managed to summon a powerful monster its attack points are still weaker than my dragons!" Luna shouted.

Alexis just smirked.  
"I lay two faced down cards, and end my turn." She said slowly still smiling evilly at Luna.

_Luna – 3000 LP  
two cards faced down  
two monsters on the field  
Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon  
Harpie Lady_

_Alexis – 1500 LP  
three cards face down  
two monsters on the field  
Cyber Prima  
Blade Skater._

Then Alexis eyes widened as she felt a surge in her body.

"_Good bring more energy to Armageddon duel her, make her throw her best monster."_ The evil voice in her head commanded. "_We need her power to tribute to Armageddon, bring more power_." It repeated. As Alexis stood there for a brief second, causing Luna to look at her worriedly.

"Alexis." She called out. "Alexis are you alright?" She shouted again breaking Alexis out of her trance.

"Alexis You Ok?" Luna asked again showing concern for her friend.

"Just duel!" Alexis shouted back, as she glared at Luna.

Luna now irritated by her friend's outburst drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

"Fine I'll start by attack your Cyber Prima!' Luna shouted. "Harpie's Baby Pet Dragon attack her Cyber Prima!" Luna shouted.

As Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon sent a green energy Blast towards Cyber Prima, destroying it completely dealing one points worth of damage to Alexis's life points.

_Luna – 3000 LP  
two cards faced down  
two monsters on the field  
Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon  
Harpie Lady_

_Alexis – 1400 LP  
three cards face down  
one monster on the field  
Blade Skater._

"Next I play the equip spell card Rose whip, and add it to my Harpie lady giving her, an attack boost of 300!' Shouted Luna

Harpie Lady attack increasing from 1300 to 1600 due to the Rose Whip Equip Spell Card.

"Now Harpie Lady attack her Blade Skater, and destroy it!" Shouted Luna as Harpie cracked the whip at Blade skater.

"Bad Move." Alexis said." I activate the trap card Hallowed Life Barrier!" Shouted Alexis as her trap card on the field activated.' This little card activates reduces all damage done to zero, by me discarding one card from my hand to the graveyard," Alexis stated as she smirked at the attempts of Luna.

"What!' Shouted Luna as she couldn't believe Alexis avoided her again.

"I guess I'll Lay one card face down, and end my turn." Luna said disappointed.

_Luna – 3000 LP  
three cards faced down  
two monsters on the field  
Harpie's Pet Baby Dragon  
Harpie Lady_

_Alexis – 1400 LP  
three cards face down  
one monster on the field  
Blade Skater._

"Good now the real hurt begins." Alexis stated as she drew a card from her deck, and smirked at it.

"Now I play the monster Copy Plant!' Shouted Alexis as a light appeared, as a low level plant monster appeared in front of Alexis.

_Copy Plant – ATTRIBUTE/WIND, LV/1, ATK/0, DEF/O TYPE/PLANET/TUNER  
Once per turn, you can select 1 face-up Plant Type monster on the field to have this card's level become equal to the selected monster's Level, until the End Phase._

"Next I play the spell card Seed Deception, which allows me to Special Summon1 level 2 or lower plant- type monster from my hand, and I summon Dark Verger in attack mode!" Alexis shouted as Dark Verger appeared on the field beside Blade Skater, with Copy Plant on the other side.

_Dark Verger – ATTRIBUTE/EARTH, LV/2, ATK/0, DEF/1000 TYPE/PLANET/EFFECT  
when a Plant-type Tuner monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Attack Position._

"And that's just the start of it, now witness true power, now I Merge my Copy Plant, Blade Skater, and My Dark Verger to Synchro Summon." Alexis started as Luna knew what she was preparing to say.

"Oh no not that." Luna said to herself

"The Mighty BLACK ROSE DRAGON!" Alexis shouted as The Three monsters merged together, and a burst of light appeared, and Black Rose Dragon was on the field right in front of Alexis.

_Black Rose Dragon – ATTRIBUTE/FIRE, LV/7 ATK/2400, DEF/1800, TYPE/DRAGON/SYNCHRO/EFFECT  
1 Tuner + 1 or more non – Tuner Monsters  
When this card is Synchro Summoned, you can destroy all cards, on the field. Once per turn, you can remove from play 1 Plant-type monster from your Graveyard to change 1 monster your opponent controls to face – up Attack position, and reduce its ATK to 0 until the End Phase._

Luna could only stare in shock as she witness the powerful, Black Rose Dragon in front of her, she knew that she could lose this duel quickly if she didn't play her cards right in the next few turns.

"Scared you should be because now, not only will you lose this duel but you will contribute yourself to the darkness!" Alexis shouted evilly as she laughed at her former best friend.

Luna gritted her teeth, and glared at Alexis, as she tried to think of her next move.

"Now I activate my Dragon's Special Ability, which allows me to destroy every card on the field once it has been Synchro Summoned." Alexis stated as Luna eyes widened again knowing that if she destroyed all the cards on the field Luna would be helpless.

"Now Black Rose Dragon do your stuff!' Alexis shouted as Black Rose Dragon roared to the heavens, and sent a huge gust of wind from its wings destroying every card on the field leaving Luna wide open.

"Now Attack her life points directly!" She shouted again as Black Rose Dragon roared again, and sent a reddish pink like flame towards Luna hitting her directly dealing 2400 points worth of damage to Luna's life points.

_Luna – 600 LP  
no cards faced down  
No monsters on the field  
_

_Alexis – 1400 LP  
No cards face down  
one monster on the field  
Black Rose Dragon_

Luna felt the pain from the attack, as she tried to pick herself up, and continue dueling, while Alexis just smirked at her evilly.

_Meanwhile _

Rakaia searched high, and low for Jaden, but still no luck.

"Come on Jaden where are you?'" he asked himself as he looked around the area again.

"Damn I can't find this guy." Rakaia said to himself as he stopped to think for a second.

"Hmm If I was Jaden where I... The Cliff." Rakaia shouted to himself as he figured out where Jaden might be as he took off running towards the Cliff where Jaden and Alexis shared together.

After a few minutes of running, he came in view of the cliff, and sure enough he found Jaden sitting at the top.

"Yes." He said to himself as he found the young Slifer duelist. "Hey Jaden!" he shouted trying to get his attention.

Jaden head slowly turned, as he saw Rakaia, and then slowly turned back around as he continued looking at the view.

"Ahh Jaden." Rakaia stated as he didn't really feel like climbing, but for the sake of his friend he did just that.

He climb the side of cliff, and finally reached the top it only took him about 5 minutes.

"Hey Jay..." Rakaia said breathing hard.

Jaden slowly turned around, and gave Rakaia an empty stare, and then turned back around to gaze at the view.

"Why didn't you just walk up here?" he said with no emotion in his voice.

"Huh?" Rakaia said as he turned around, and saw a slant hill leading up to the top of cliff.

"Great just great." He said sacastedly and then he turned back to Jaden, and sat by him.

"You ok Buddy?" he asked.

Jaden didn't say anything he just sat there not saying a word. Rakaia knew whatever Alexis said to him must have crossed the line, Jaden's not the one to keep quiet, but for her to have Jaden, in complete, and utter silence must have been pretty crucial.

"Yo Jay." Rakaia started sadly.

"I know you're hurting right now, but look whatever Alexis said to you, is not true." Rakaia stated.' That can't be the real Alexis, and if it is something's happened to her, and we got to find out." Rakaia continued trying to make sense of the situation.

Jaden just turned his gaze to the ground, thinking of what Rakaia was saying.

"Come on Man! You know Alexis would never say anything like that, something's got to be wrong, and we got to help her!' Rakaia shouted as Jaden slowly lifted his head, and then back down.

"Arrrgghh." Rakaia yelled as he kept trying to talk some sense into Jaden, and try to bring him out of his depressed state.

_Back to the Duel_

_Luna – 600 LP  
no cards faced down  
No monsters on the field  
_

_Alexis – 1400 LP  
No cards face down  
one monster on the field  
Black Rose Dragon_

Alexis smirked evilly at Luna knowing, that this duel was soon going to come to an end.

"Are you ready to give up?" She asked mockingly. Luna just gritted her teeth, and glared at Alexis still trying to figure out a way to get out of this mess.

"No I'll never give up not ever!" she shouted.

"Whatever." Alexis said arrogantly." I lay two cards face down, and end my turn. "She stated as two cards appeared behind Black Rose Dragon, and in front of Alexis.

"My Turn Draw!" Luna shouted as she drew a card from her deck, and then placed it in her hand.

"Alright First I play the spell card Pot of Greed, which allows me to draw to cards from my deck, and add it to my hand!" Luna shouted as she did just that.

"Next I'll play the Spell card Monster Reborn to bring back my Harpie Lady in defense mode." She shouted As Harpie Lady appeared before in defense mode.

_Harpie Lady – ATTRIBUTE/WIND, LV/4, ATK/1300, DEF/1400, TYPE/WINGED BEAST  
This human- shaped animal with wings is beautiful to watch but deadly in battle._

"Next I place two cards face down, and end my turn_." _Luna shouted knowing that it was only a matter of time before the duel was over.

_Luna – 600 LP  
two cards faced down  
one monster on the field  
Harpie Lady _

_Alexis – 1400 LP  
two cards face down  
one monster on the field  
Black Rose Dragon_

Alexis just smiled as she drew a card from her deck, and placed her card in her hand.

"Is that it?" Alexis asked smugly, is that how you choose to end this duel, with that pathetic monster, thinking it will put a defense, Fine!" Alexis shouted. "I activate my Dragon's special Ability by removing one plant monster from my graveyard, I can switch your Harpie Lady, from defense mode, to attack mode. And I think I'll remove Copy Plant from play." Alexis explained as Luna gritted her teeth, preparing for the worst.

"Now Black Rose Dragon, attack her Harpie Lady finish this duel!" Alexis shouted as she pointed at Luna's Monster. Black Rose Dragon let out a loud roar, and sent a Purplish, Reddish Blast directly at Harpie Lady.

"I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" Not only does it stop your dragon from attacking it ends your battle phase as well." Luna said managing to save her life points, and the duel.

"Ooo Look at you, dueling to the end aren't we. "Alexis said smirking at the fight Luna was putting up.

"Fine then I lay one more card face down, and end my turn. "Alexis said as she did just that.

_Luna – 600 LP  
no cards faced down  
one monster on the field  
Harpie Lady  
_

_Alexis – 1400 LP  
Three cards face down  
one monster on the field  
Black Rose Dragon_

"Draw!' Luna shouted as she drew a card from her deck, and placed the card into her hand.

"Alright first I summon my Sunny Pixie to the field!" Luna shouted as a light appeared in front of Luna, and a small pixie appeared on the field.

_Sunny Pixie – ATTRIBUTE/LIGHT, LV/1, ATK/300, DEF/400, TYPE/SPELLCASTER/TUNERZ  
if this card is sent to the Graveyard for the Synchro Summon of a Light Synchro Monster, gain 1000 Life points _

"A Tuner?" Alexis questioned as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yea a Tuner and I'm not finished yet!' Luna shouted trying to get back into the game." Next I play the Monster Reborn which allows me to revive a monster from either Graveyard, and I think I'll choose your Dark Verger." Luna smirked

_Dark Verger – ATTRIBUTE/EARTH, LV/2, ATK/0, DEF/1000 TYPE/PLANET/EFFECT  
when a Plant-type Tuner monster is Normal Summoned to your side of the field, you can Special Summon this card from your Graveyard in Attack Position._

"Dark Verger? For what use could it possible do you?" Alexis asked confused at what Luna was planning.

"Oh you'll find out." Luna said, as Dark Verger appeared on the field.

"How Many of those cards do you have?" Alexis said irritated at the fact that Luna used monster Reborn for a second time.

"Don't worry about it, just prepared for this!" Luna shouted. I merge My Harpie Lady, with Dark Verger, and Sunny Pixie to Synchro Summon My... ANCIENT FAIRY DRAGON!" Shouted Luna as the three monsters disappeared, and Ancient Fairy Dragon appeared in their place, and let off a loud roar, and glared at Black Rose Dragon.

Ancient Fairy Dragon – ATTRIBUTE/LIGHT, LV/7, ATK/2100, DEF/3000 TYPE/DRAGON/SYNCHRO/EFFECT  
_1 Tuner + 1 or more non- tuner monsters  
Once per turn, you can special summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. If you activated this effect, you cannot enter your Battle Phase this turn, Also once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell card, and gain 1000 Life points, Then, you can add 1 Field Spell card, from your deck to your hand._

"And that's not all thanks to my Sunny Pixie Special Ability I gain 1000 Life points." Luna said confidently

"Alright I'm back in the game. " She said

_Luna – 1600 LP  
Two cards faced down  
one monster on the field  
Ancient Fairy Dragon  
_

_Alexis – 1400 LP  
Three cards face down  
one monster on the field  
Black Rose Dragon_

"So you're still going to lose." Alexis said harshly.

"I wouldn't count on it." Luna retaliated as she smirked at Alexis."Next I activate my Spell Card healing wind which gives me back 200 Life points for every monster I have on the field, and since Ancient Fairy Dragon is the only one I out I get 200 more life points." She said as her life points went up 200 points.

_Luna – 1800 LP  
one cars faced down  
one monster on the field  
Ancient Fairy Dragon  
_

_Alexis – 1400 LP  
Three cards face down  
one monster on the field  
Black Rose Dragon_

"Now I end my turn." She said as she knew she had this duel won

"Alright it's time to end this." Alexis stated as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

"Alright first I activate the spell card Lightning Vortex!" Alexis shouted as Luna eyes widened in Shock.

"No That Means." Luna started

"That's right, all I have to do is discard one card, and I can destroy all face up monsters you control on the field, and since you only have one I target Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Alexis shouted as Lightning Struck the dragon obliterating it completely.

"No Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna shouted

"Now your wide open, which means!" Alexis shouted as she pointed at Luna.

"This is duel is over." Luna said sadly as she couldn't believe what was about to happen.

"Exactly!" Now Black Rose Dragon attack her life points directly!" Alexis shouted as Black Rose Dragon let out a loud roar, and Send a huge blast at Luna exploding on Impact sending Luna into the ground, as her Life points depleted.

Luna was trying to pick herself up off the ground, while Alexis slowly walked over to her with an Evil Smirk on her face.

"I Lost." Luna said to herself disappointedly, not noticing Alexis walking towards her.

"Of Course you did." Alexis stated standing over her fallen former friend." Your too weak but, don't worry I can fix that." She said as she knelt down in front of Luna, and grabbed her shirt, and jerked her forward coming face to face with her.

"No Back Off!" Shouted Luna trying to fight Alexis , But Alexis grip was to tight, and in mere seconds Alexis's eyes grew dark, and so did Luna's as Luna slowly stop squirming, and Unwillingly excepted the Darkness, that was forced upon Alexis, by Ashley.

Alexis let go of Luna, and watched her stand up in front her.

Luna eyes were darker than normal purplish bluish eyes. And this time she had, and evil smirk to match.

"Perfect." Alexis stated as she also smirked evilly at Luna's acceptance to the Dark side.

Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm

The Dark seven watched everything that transpired through Alexis's mind, and Ashley smirked at what just took place.

"See I told you I knew what I was doing when I took control over her." Ashley said as she smiled at Alexis's work.

"I see good work, but that duel didn't bring nearly enough energy to Armageddon we need more." One of the other figures stated."

"Don't worry I have it under control." Ashley assured." With those two on the job it won't take along before we have the power that we need. "She stated

One of the other figures smirked at Ashley

"For your sake you had better be right." It said coldly. "You know how the master hates failures." It said again before disappearing into the shadows.

Ashley just ignored its comment, and kept on Observing Alexis and the newest addition to her controlled team Luna.

"It's only a matter of time." Ashley stated. "Only a matter of time."

* * *

_**Whoa what a duel but now Ashley as Alexis, and Luna, and what's Jaden thinking right now, how will this all play out find out next time on Yugioh GX **_

Me: Whew what a chapter

Luna: So I'm evil now

Me: well call it an idea I got from a friend

Luna: Your friend wanted me to be evil and you listened

Me: Hey sorry but you got it to admit it's a pretty good Chapter.

Luna: I just so can't wait to duel you, you're going to wish that you never made this Chapter.

Me: Alright you want some come get some

Luna: WHAT DID YOU SAY!

Me: nothing nothing, everyone please review I'm going to run away, and hide now.


	7. Coldness Of The Heart, Jaden's Anger

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, Or The Gundam Seed Character Lunamaria Hawke, but At least I own my Character right Lol enjoy the story.**_

Me: Who does that guy think is (Pacing back in forth)

Luna: What guy?

Jaden: Yea what's wrong?

Alexis: You're talking about that fury guy?

Me: Yea gone come in, and say that this story sucks, and talking about Yusei, and how you got to die when you get controlled by a Earthbound Immortal, and talking about we can't have the dragons because they aren't made, and stuff.

Alexis: don't worry about him dumbass don't know it's a fanfiction story this has nothing to do with the years, and when the cards were made you got a good story going don't get rattled by him.

Me: yea you're right on with the story.

* * *

_Chapter 6  
Coldness of the Heart, Jaden's Anger_

Rakaia and Jaden were still on the cliff side, with Jaden still looking helplessly at the ground, while Rakaia kept trying is luck, in getting Jaden to understand the whole situation.

"Jaden Man, its ok Alexis didn't mean any of that." Rakaia stated trying to get through to Jaden, who only turned his head, and looked at Rakaia, then turned it back to the ground.

"Look! You can't sit here forever." Rakaia stated

"….Why not?" Jaden asked emotionlessly

"Because we got people to save, everybody needs us for this, Jaden Alexis needs you." Rakaia stated as Jaden slowly raised his head, and looked at Rakaia.

"No she doesn't." Jaden said as he finally stood up, and walked past Rakaia who looked at Jaden confused.

Rakaia soon got up, and followed Jaden.

"Look Jay, Luna's battling Alexis right now." Rakaia said not knowing that the duel was over, and Luna didn't do as well as he thought.

"Your point being." Jaden responded coldly as he kept walking at a slow and steady pace back towards the academy.

"I mean if she wins, then we could find out what happened to Alexis." Rakaia stated confidently, as Jaden just stopped, and gave Rakaia the coldest look he could give.

"I don't care." He said with no emotion, and continued walking.

"Jaden." Rakaia said trying to get him to understand." You don't mean that look I know you're upset, but that wasn't Alexis that you were talking to, not the real one you fell in love with." Rakaia explained, but was cut off when Jaden turned around quickly, and snatched Rakaia up by his shirt.

"Let's get something straight I don't care what happens understand my only obligation now is to save the world again, nothing more, and nothing less understand!" Jaden shouted as Rakaia just looked in shock at the outburst by Jaden, but nodded in his head, thinking now isn't really the time to make Jaden madder than he already is.

"Fine you win." Rakaia stated

Jaden released Rakaia's shirt, and turned back around, and continued walking back towards the Academy with Rakaia following staying silent for the time being.

Meanwhile Alexis and Luna were walking the halls of duel academy heading straight for the Chancellor's office.

"Think he'll talk." Luna said evilly

"If not we'll make him." Alexis replied as they weren't the only ones walking they had a third person with them.

"He'd better talk…. Talk like his life depended on it." The female voice said who was none other than Ashley the one behind this little scheme.

"Hmph well girls were here." Ashley stated as they stared at the Chancellor's door.

"Who's gonna knock?" Alexis asked smirking

Luna just smiled evilly, and gave the door to gentle knocks, and then kicked it open to find that the chancellor wasn't there.

"Aww darn now that takes the fun out of everything." Ashley said half way disappointed.

"Well we can wait for him to get back." Luna said suggesting a plan.

"Good idea." Ashley stated. "Glad I thought of it." She snickered as the girls made their selves comfortable waiting for the Chancellor.

Back to Jaden and Rakaia were just walked into duel academy, walking the hallway still in silence.

"_Jaden you're going to have to get over this_." Rakaia thought as he followed behind Jaden. "_This is crazy I know your upset but don't let that get to you."_ Rakaia thought again.

Jaden just kept walking ahead of Rakaia still deep in thought, about the words Alexis spoke.

Flashback

"You actually thought that I the Queen of Oblisk Blue would love a lowly Slifer Slacker, such as yourself, get real dork, I don't love you, and I never did." Alexis said. "I will never Love someone like you Jaden, you even deserve to be here." Alexis said again. "Your very existence makes me Sick."

End of Flashback

The word struck hard in his head as he gritted his teeth slightly

"Jaden." Rakaia said sadly as he looked at Jaden from behind.

"Where's the Chancellor?" Jaden asked suddenly out of the blue.

"Huh? Chancellor Sheppard probably in his office why?" Rakaia said surprised that Jaden actually said something.

"Then let's go." He said emotionlessly as he started off towards the chancellor office.

"Alright de….Hey! Since when did you start giving orders?" Rakaia shouted behind him as he followed Jaden.

In The Chancellor's Office

"I'm Bored." Ashley complained as she sat in the Chancellor's desk with her feet on his desk. "When is this guy going to show up so we can get these cards I'm tired of waiting." Ashley said annoyed.

Luna and Alexis didn't say a word they just stood on each side of the desk, with their arms crossed.

"You two go find the Chancellor, and bring him back here." Ashley commanded." We have business to discuss." She said with an evil smile.

Alexis and Luna nodded their heads, and started for the door when they heard the knob slowly turn. With that Ashley grinned grew wider, as she looked at the door sadistically.

"Perfect." She said in a dark tone.

As the door slowly opened Ashley was shocked to see who had came into the room.

"You." She said disgustingly as she saw the King of Slifer, and the Dragon Duelist appear in front of her.

Jaden didn't say a word as he glared at Ashley, then turned his attention towards Alexis, gave her the same deadly glare as well.

"Luna!" Rakaia shouted as he saw Luna standing besides Alexis, and Ashley.

"Damn you to huh." Rakaia stated as he looked at Luna who only glared back.

"So what brings you to this little party?" Ashley asked sarcastically not really caring.

"Where's the Chancellor?" Jaden asked emotionless as he stared at Ashley coldly.

"Why I don't have him yet." Ashley smiled evilly as she looked at Jaden, and could feel the anger inside him boiling, ready to burst at any moment.

"I'm not going to ask again." Jaden threatened as he clenched his fist.

"Jaden." Rakaia said looking at Jaden, and could tell that Jaden wasn't Jaden, he was something else something more dangerous.

"Where is he?" he shouted as he glared daggers directly at Ashley.

"Who are you to question me?" Ashley shouted back as the two glared at each other, but Ashley calmed down, and smirked. Then snapped her fingers.

"Alexis, take care of the trash." Ashley slowly commanded as she slouched back into the Chancellor's Chair. As Alexis stood in front of Ashley, and smirked at Jaden with her arms crossed.

"Hey Jaden, how you feeling?" Alexis asked smirking evilly

Jaden just glared at Alexis

"Alexis move." Jaden said with a hint of anger in his voice as Alexis smiled disappeared a little.

"What no Alexis please listen to me, No Alexis this isn't you, is that all you have to say to me is move dork." Alexis said trying to get the weak side of Jaden out again, but is heart was already crushed, and the old Jaden was fading away faster, and faster.

"I don't care anymore I just want you to move." Jaden said again as Alexis took a step towards Jaden, with a hint of frustration.

"And what if I don't what are you going to do. Huh What Big Guy what are you going to do?" Alexis taunted as Ashley smiled seeing how Alexis was handling Jaden, but little did they both know it was all for nothing.

Jaden just stared at Alexis, with lifeless brown eyes, as they grew colder by the minute.

"What's wrong Jaden, don't you care about little old me anymore." Alexis continued laughing.

Jaden looked at her for a second, and slowly dropped his head to the ground, then slowly lifted it back up, and now his eyes were almost completely lifeless.

"No I don't." he said as he glared at Alexis with his heartless brown eyes, shocking everyone in the room, even Alexis.

"Jaden you don't mean that really." Rakaia stated as he couldn't believe what Jaden just said.

"Yes I do." He said heartlessly as he turned his attention back at Ashley.

"He does." Luna said as she butted in. "Lover boy can't get his mind off of her." Luna said smirking evilly

Jaden slowly turned his head towards Luna.

"You wish." Jaden replied coldly.

Alexis was for some reason stunned like she just seen a ghost, even though she is being controlled by the dark powers of Ashley she still felt somewhat Heartbroken at what Jaden was saying.

"J…J…Jaden." Alexis said as the darkness began to slip as her heart started to take over again.

"Jaden." Alexis said getting the attention of Jaden as he glared at her.

"No." Ashley shouted as her eyes lit up, and Alexis was back under her control.

"You will not mess up my plan." She shouted. "You two make sure they never see the light again." Ashley shouted.

Luna and Alexis glared at Rakaia, and Jaden.

"Rakaia, take care of this I'm going after her." Jaden said as he glared at Ashley.

"You want me come find me." Ashley stated as a dark portal appeared behind her, as she slowly stepped back into the portal, as Jaden slowly nodded, and followed.

"Wait Jay it's a trap!" shouted Rakaia.

Jaden stopped mere inches in front of the portal, and slightly turned his head back towards Rakaia.

"I Know." He said coldly as he walked into the portal, and disappeared with the portal behind him.

"Damn it Jay." Rakaia said as he gritted his teeth, as he glared at the two Dark Oblisk Queens in front of him.

"I can't do this here, I got to get to the main duel room." He said as he took a step back towards the door.

"You two want me, come and get me." He said as he made a beeline at the office, and towards the duel room.

Alexis and Luna smiled wickedly, and slowly followed Rakaia.

Rakaia made it to the duel room within a couple minutes as he went to one side of the arena, and activated his duel disk, and prepared for the two duelists to walk in, and soon enough they did as they took their spot on the other side of the arena.

Luna just smirked evilly at Rakaia, as she, and Alexis activated their Duel Disk.

"Do you really think you got what it takes to beat us?" Luna mocked

"If it's the only way to save you then I will." Rakaia stated as he glared at them both.

"You're out of your league kid you don't know what you're getting into." Alexis added as she glared back at Rakaia.

"We'll I guess I'll have to find out." Rakaia said as he inserted his cards in his duel disk.

"The hard way." Luna said as she, and Alexis did the same thing.

'DUEL!' the three shouted as 4000 life points appeared on Rakaia's duel disk, and 8000 points appeared on Alexis, and Luna's Duel Disk.

(_Makes it easier to keep up with_)

Meanwhile in the outskirts of the shadow Realm the portal reappeared, and Jaden and Ashley were standing face to face across from each other.

"Well Boy, fine mess you gotten yourself into." Ashley said smirking evilly.

"No worry, I'll just clean it up." Jaden said evilly himself as he grinned slightly but it wasn't a happy game face grin it was a slightly amused grin like he was going to enjoy pounding the Dark Duelist.

"Fine then, let's see if you can back that mouth of yours up kid." Ashley shouted as she activated her Dark Black Duel disk, and inserted her cards in it.

"It's about time." Jaden said smirking evilly. "I was beginning to get bored." He added as he did the same thing, and both their duel disk lit up.

"DUEL!' THEY BOTH SHOUTED.

* * *

_**Rakaia vs Alexis, and Luna. Jaden vs Ashley, Who's going to win, will Alexis, and Luna be free, or will Rakaia, and Jaden become apart of the Darkness, and What's up with Jaden's new attitude find out next time on Yugioh GX!**_

Me: ….

Jaden: Hey don't worry about that guy like Alexis said it's a Fanfiction you write what you want to happen not following the episodes.

Luna: Yea if that's the case I wouldn't be in this story so don't worry about what that guy said he's ignorant anyway.

Alexis: Yea I like the story anyway, and you got other people who do to, just read your reviews, you got some that support your story.

Me: Yea you're right and I really appreciate them for that.

Jaden: So quit being mad, and keep writing.

Me: Yea alright I will, just for the sake of the ones that actually like this story, and left me their reviews I will keep writing thanks guys, and oh please leave a review thank you.


	8. Duel! The First of The Dark Seven

**Disclaimer: I Don't own Yugioh GX. Character from Gundam Seed, Or the Cards, Just My OC's and My OC Cards I will give details about the created Cards at the end of the Chapter thanks For The Reviews, and Enjoy the Story.**

Me: You ready Jaden

Jaden: Yea Always

Alexis: Ready for what

Luna: Yea what are you two talking about?

Me: We're gonna kick your ass in this duel

Luna: Oh you wish

Jaden: Well let's find out Rakaia, on with the Chapter

Me: Right here we go.

* * *

_Chapter 7  
Duel! The First of the Dark Seven_

Rakaia glared at his two friends who were under Ashley's control, he didn't really want to duel them but this might be the only way he could save them besides, beating Ashley which he knew Jaden had under control.  
_"Jaden."_ He thought. "You better know what you're doing." Rakaia said to himself as he glared intently at his two friends who were stared back sadistically.

"_Hope I can hold off them off while Jaden take care of business if I can't then...Then… We're done for_." Rakaia mind raced as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it his hand.

"Alright since it's two on one I think I'll start off." Rakaia shouted." First I summon my good buddy to the field Baby Dragon!" Rakaia yelled as the white light appeared in front of Rakaia, and Baby Dragon appeared on the field.

**(****Baby Dragon – ATTRIBUTE/WIND, LV/3 ATK/1200, DEF/700 TYPE/DRAGON  
much more than just a child, this dragon is gifted with untapped power****)**

"Aww look at the cute little Dragon." Luna mocked. "Too bad I have to crush it." She finished as she glared at Rakaia.

"Oh he's not alone not after I play this, The Spell card Dragon's Baby Brother!" Shouted Rakaia holding up the spell Card

**"Dragon's Baby Brother/Spell Card – When you control a Baby Dragon on the field, you can special summon 1 LV/3 or lower "Dragon" Monster to the field."**

"You see its Simple If I have one Baby Dragon on the field I can summon another LV3 or lower Dragon type monster to the field, and I summon….Baby Dragon!" Rakaia shouted excitingly as another Baby Dragon stood on the field.

"Next I place two cards face down, and end my turn." Rakaia stated as two cards appeared in front of him, and behind his monsters.

**Rakaia  
**4000 LP**  
**Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Baby Dragon  
Baby Dragon

**Luna **  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards faced down: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0

**Alexis**  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards Faced down: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0

"Pretty sweet don't cha think," Rakaia said smiling confidently as Luna gave a slight smirk as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

"I'm not impressed, and here I thought you were going to entertain me." Luna said smartly as she looked through her hand, and a evil smirk slowly crept on her face.

"_Hmm this should do."_ She thought

"First I summon Harpie Lady in attack mode!" Shouted Luna as Harpie lady appeared on the field in front of Luna.

**(Harpie Lady – ATTRIBUTE/WIND, LV/4, ATK/1300, DEF/1400, TYPE/WINGED BEAST  
This human- shaped animal with wings is beautiful to watch but deadly in battle.)**

Rakaia gritted his teeth, as the female feathered monster laughed evilly as it stood in front of Luna.

"_Harpie lady huh? She's up to something."_ Rakaia thought

"And that's not all I play the equip spell card Rose Whip." Luna said as she smirked as rose like whip with thorns appeared in Harpie lady's hand.

**Rose Whip/Spell card – Equip only to a "Harpie Lady" it gains 300 ATK and DEF points. **

**Harpie Lady ATK 1300, DEF/1400 rise to ATK/1600, DEF/1700 due to the effects of Rose whip.**

"Figures." Rakaia said sarcastically

"Oh you're no fun." Alexis stated. "At least let her explain the card before she destroys you with it." She continued smartly.

"Thank you some people are just rude these days." Luna said as she smirked wickedly at Rakaia. "Now when this little equip card is equipped to Harpie Lady, it gains 300 Attack, and defense points." Luna explained.

"Which means?" Alexis questioned sarcastically.

"Which means? That dragon of yours is finished." Luna said coldly as she pointed towards Rakaia's Baby Dragon.

"Wait!" Rakaia shouted." Anything but my dragon." He pleaded.

"Too bad short stuff say good bye!" Luna shouted." Harpie lady attack his Baby Dragon!" she shouted again as Harpie lady let out a screech, and whipped its rose whip towards Baby Dragon.

"Gotcha!" shouted Rakaia. "I activate the trap card Draining Shield!" Rakaia shouted again as the trap card revealed itself on the field.

"You What?' Luna questioned confusedly

**Draining Shield/Trap Card – Negate the attack of 1 of your opponent's monsters and gain Life points equal to its ATK**

'See Luna let me explain, this little baby not only negate's your Harpie's attack, but I gain life points equal to its attack points, and right now I think we're looking at a good 1600." Rakaia stated as he smirked confidently at the two duelists.

**Rakaia's life points increase from 4000 to 5600 due to Draining shield effect.**

"He's stalling." Alexis said as she glared at Rakaia who only smiled back, scratching the back of his head.

"The Baka thinks' this is a game." Luna said. "Let's see how much of a game this is when you're off in the shadows." She finished.

Rakaia smile suddenly faded at the words of his Dark lover.

"The…Shadows?" he said slowly as a slight look of fear appeared on his face, which caused Luna to smirk as she found one thing that Rakaia wouldn't take lightly.

'Yea the shadows something you should be very Familiar with." Luna stated as she grabbed on a card from her hand.

"I lay on card face down, and end my turn." She said as she looked at Alexis, and smirked. 'Get him." She said firing Alexis up.

**Rakaia  
**5600 LP**  
**Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Baby Dragon  
Baby Dragon

**Luna **  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Harpie Lady

**Alexis**  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards Faced down: 0  
Monsters on the field: 0

"With Pleasure." Alexis responded as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

She looked at her hand, slowly looked at Rakaia with a sadistic smirk on her face.

"Get ready dork, because this time you're going down, and so are your life points." Alexis stated. "First I play the monster card Phoenixian Seed!' Alexis shouted as a small one eyed plant appeared on the field in front of Alexis.

**Phoenixian Seed – ATTRIBUTE/FIRE, LV/2, ATK/800, DEF/0, TYPE/PLANT/EFFECT.  
You can send this face- up card to the Graveyard to Special Summon 1 "Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis" from your hand.  
**

"What the…A One eyed plant." Rakaia remarked.

"Hmph." Alexis shook her head." Just like a dork.' She said harshly. " let me show you what happens when this one eyed plant is sent to the graveyard." Alexis stated.

"Now by sacrificing my Phoenixian Seed I can special summon this...Phoenixian cluster Amaryllis!" Alexis shouted as the one eyed plant disappeared, and a huge phoenix like plant appeared in front of Alexis.

**Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis – ATTRIBUTE/FIRE, LV/8, ATK/2200, DEF/0, TYPE/PLANT/EFFECT  
****This card cannot be Special Summoned except with its own effect or with "Phoenixian Seed" If this card attacks, it is destroyed after damage calculation. If this card you control is destroyed, and sent to the graveyard, inflict 800 damage to your opponent. During your End Phase, you can remove from play 1 Plant-type monster from your Graveyard to Special Summon this card from your graveyard in Defense Position.**

"Whoa." Rakaia said looking up at the giant plant in awe.

"Impressed? You should be." Alexis stated as she pointed towards one of Rakaia's Baby Dragon.

"Phoenixian Attack his Baby Dragon!' Shouted Alexis as the giant plant like monster shot bullet seeds from its mouth towards Baby Dragon exploding on impact causing Rakaia to shield himself, and also dealing 1000 points worth of damage to Rakaia's life points.

**Rakaia 4600 LP **

Rakaia gritted his teeth as Alexis, and Luna smirked at him

"What's the matter? Not so talkative now are ya." Luna taunted

Rakaia growled slightly.

"Don't worry dork, soon no one will here you talk at all." Alexis said smirking wickedly at Rakaia.

_"Jaden I hope you know what you're doing, because I can't hold off these two forever."_ Rakaia thought as he glared at the two now dark Oblisk duelists, now starting to get serious.

**Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm.**

Ashley smirked at Jaden, as they both stared at each other with Jaden getting more emotionless by the second,

"Aww you don't look so good did that blonde girl really hurt you that bad?" Ashley asked smirking at her own comment,

Jaden didn't say a word, he just stared at her with hate, and anger in his eyes, the purity he once had was fading away quickly as he just nodded his head motioning for Ashley to start.

"Oh the silent type aren't we." Ashley said as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

"Alright cutie, I play the monster card Infernity Archfiend in attack mode!" Ashley stated as a white light appeared, and Infernity Archfiend appeared in front of Ashley as she smirked at Jaden who didn't look impressed.

**Infernity Archfiend – ATTRIBUTE/DARK, LV/4, ATK/1800, DEF/1200, TYPE/FIEND/EFFECT  
When you have no cards in your hand and draw this card, you can reveal it to Special Summon it. When this card is Special Summoned, if you have no cards in your hand, you can add 1 "Infernity" card form your Deck to your hand. **

Jaden just looked at the monster that was in front of him, and didn't say a word, he just glared intently at it as if his sole purpose was to destroy it.

'Arrrgghh your no fun at all." Whined Ashley as she grabbed two cards from her hand.

"I place two cards face down, and end my turn, your move." Ashley said sternly as she looked at Jaden intently to see if he was finally going to say anything.

Jaden  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards faced down: 0  
Monsters: 0

Ashley  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters: 1  
Infernity Archfiend ATK/1800, DEF/1200

"Finally." He stated as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"First I'll start off with Elemental hero Avian." Jaden shouted sounding a little like his normal self as white light appeared, and out came Avian.

**Elemental Hero Avian – ATTRIBUTE/WIND, LV/3, ATK/1000, DEF/1000, TYPE/WARRIOR  
A winged Elemental Hero who wheels through the sky, and manipulates the wind. His signature move, Featherbreak, gives villainy a blow from sky – high.  
**

"A Bird man? Seriously is that best you can do." Ashley questioned

"Don't underestimate em." Jaden shot back, as he picked another card from his hand." Next I summon the spell card Quick Summon!" he shouted

**Quick Summon/SPELL CARD – Select 1 monster card in your hand, and Special Summon it in face up Attack Position or face down Defense position(Tributes are still required for monsters of Level 5 or higher.) This Special Summon is treated as a Normal Summon or Set by all other card effects.**

"This card allows me to summon another monster from my hand straight to the field in attack or defense mode, and I choose Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!" Jaden shouted as another elemental hero appeared on the field.

"Two superhero rejects, how pathetic.' Ashley stated

"Wait you'll see, now I lay down two faced downs, and end my turn." Jaden stated as two cards appeared in front of Jaden, and behind his monsters.

Jaden  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters: 2  
Avian: ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix: ATK/1200, DEF/800

Ashley  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters: 1  
Infernity Archfiend ATK/1800, DEF/1200

"Fine let me show you how useless your monsters are!" shouted Ashley as he drew a card from her deck, and smirked at it.

"You know i'll offer you something, you have a choice you can forfeit the duel, and be under my control like your friends, or I can just beat you, and scatter you throughout the shadow Realm." Ashley stated as she smirked at the card she was holding in her hand.

"Control... My friends…you mean" Jaden stuttered as he thought about what Ashley just said.

"That's right! Your little Oblisk friend the blonde haired one, she fell quickly to my power." She sneered. "Oh don't get me wrong she tried, she dueled her little heart out, but in the end she was weak, she had no choice but to accept what she was, and come to the dark side." Ashley continued.

_"So it wasn't her fault."_ Jaden thought as his mind raced back to the words that came out of Alexis's mouth.

"_You mean nothing to me." You're life is meaningless, you don't even exist to me anymore."_ The words struck hard in his head, and his heart cringed every time he thought about it. The love his life Alexis crushing his heart as if was nothing, but now he realized it wasn't her.

Jaden clenched his heart in his hand, and shut his eyes as the painful memories from that moment started to pop in his head one after another.

_"I will never Love someone like you Jaden, you dont even deserve to be here."_ The voice of Alexis said in his head. "_You actually thought that I the Queen of Oblisk Blue would love a lowly Slifer Slacker, such as yourself, get real dork, I don't love you, and I never did."_ It said again as Jaden tried to shake it out of his head.

"Still feel it huh? It hurts doesn't it? The one that you love turning their back on you, crushing your heart, and enjoying it." Ashley taunted as she smirked at Jaden's confusion.

"You see it was me that planned it, I did it." She admitted. "You two seemed awfully close, so why not break up the happy couple, and see what happens." Ashley smirked as Jaden head jerked back up as his eyes snapped open, glaring at Ashley with hate in his eyes.

"So it was...You... All this time?" Jaden questioned as he slowly started to pull himself together.

An evil smirk appeared on Ashley's face.

"So what if it was?" Ashley stated

Jaden gritted his teeth as he looked at the Dark duelist.

"Rakaia was right it wasn't Alexis." Jaden said to himself as he watched a Dark Aura started to slowly appear around Ashley.

"It was her..All her that means Alexis doesn't hate me." Jaden said thinking to himself. "But if I don't beat her here, then I may never get her back." Jaden finished as he glared at Ashley.

Ashley just smirked as she still held that one particular card in her other hand, as she pointed at Jaden.

"So I see your choice is to finish this duel, fine then be prepared to be thrown to the shadows!" Ashley shouted as she laughed evilly as it echoed through the shadow realm, leaving Jaden staring down one of the dark seven duelists in an all out duel for Alexis, and Luna freedom,

_"Alright I have to win, no matter what."_ Jaden thought as he looked at his hand, and back at Ashley knowing that more than his life depended on the outcome of this duel.

* * *

**Whoa Rakaia dueling against Alexis, and Luna. Jaden taking on Ashley what's going to happen next who will win, will Rakaia lose, and be the next one under Ashley's control or will Jaden defeat her, and save his friends find out next time on Yugioh GX!"**

Me: That took a minute

Jaden: Yea it was what took you so long to finish this chapter

Me: I got a review that said I should slow the story down just a bit, and when I reread it he was…well kind of right,

Jaden: ohhh I see well you're the writer you know what's best

Me: Thank you please review, and sorry it took so long.


	9. Truth Behind the Heart

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX or the Character from Gundam Seed, but I do own my OC character, and I made up cards. **

Me: Well I think everyone like that chapter

Jaden: Yea so are you going to be making anymore changes to the story

Me: Hopefully not it's not really the story changing just improvements are being made

Jaden: oh I see you're trying to make everybody happy so you can get more reviews

Me: Exactly!

_Jaden shakes head _

* * *

_Chapter 8  
Truth behind the Heart  
_

Jaden glared intently at Ashley waiting on her to play the card she was holding in her hand.

Jaden  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters: 2  
Avian: ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix: ATK/1200, DEF/800

Ashley  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters: 1  
Infernity Archfiend ATK/1800, DEF/1200

"_I wonder what she's got in mind."_ Jaden thought to himself as Ashley stared at him evilly as the Dark Aura now covered her entire body.

"Foolish boy." Ashley stated. "You don't know what you're up against I play the activate the spell card…Pot of greed." Ashley stated as she showed Jaden the card spell card.

_**Pot Of Greed/Spell Card – Draw 2 cards from your deck**_

"This card allows me to draw two cards from my deck, and add them to my hand." She explained

"Next I summon the monster Infernity Beast to the field in attack mode!" she shouted as a white light appeared beside Infernity Archfiend, and Infernity Beast appeared on the field.

_**Infernity Beast – ATTRIBUTE/DARK, LV/3, ATK/1600, DEF/1200, TYPE/BEAST/EFFECT.  
While you have no cards in your hand, this card gains the following effect: when this card attacks, your opponent cannot activate spell or traps cards until the end of the damage step.**_

"You're finished?" Ashley stated as her two monsters stared down Jaden's two monsters.

Jaden just smirked, as he looked at Ashley determined to bring her down, so he can get pass this, and back to his friends.

"We'll just have to see about that; now take your best shot!" Jaden shouted.

"With Pleasure." Ashley stated. "First I sacrifice my Infernity Beast to bring out the mighty SUMMONED SKULL!" Ashley shouted as her monster disappeared, and lightning struck the field, and Summoned Skull appeared in front of Ashley.

_**Summoned Skull – ATTRIBUTE /DARK, LV/6, ATK/2500, DEF/1200, TYPE/FIEND.  
A fiend with dark powers for confusing the enemy. Among the Fiend-type monsters, this monster boasts considerable force.**_"

Whoa." Jaden said as he witnessed the card that Yugi himself once played.

"I might be in trouble." He said to himself out loud.

"You got that right brat, now Summoned Skull attack his Avian!" shouted Ashley as Summoned skull let out a mighty roar, and sent a lightning blast towards Avian.

"Not so fast I activate the trap card, Hero Barrier!' Shouted Jaden as the trap card revealed itself.

_**Hero Barrier/Trap Card – If you control a face-up." Elemental Hero" monster, negate 1 attack from your monster your opponent controls.**_

"And thanks to this card, my Avian is protected." Jaden said smirking as Ashley gritted her teeth.

"Fine whatever I place one card face down, and end my turn." She said

**Jaden**  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 0  
Monsters: 2  
Avian: ATK/1000, DEF/1000  
Burstinatrix: ATK/1200, DEF/800

**Ashley**  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards faced down: 3  
Monsters: 2  
Summoned Skull: ATK/2500, DEF/1200  
Infernity Archfiend: ATK/1800, DEF/1200

"Aright my move!' Jaden shouted. "And I hope it's a good one." He said quietly as he drew a card from his deck, and smirked when he looked at it.

"Sweet." Jaden said as Ashley looked at him curiously.

"What you drew something good out of that fake superhero deck of yours." Ashley commented.

"Nope I drew something better." Jaden stated as he placed the card in his hand, and picked up another one.

"Alright first I play the field spell card Fusion Gate." Jaden stated as he showed slapped the card on his duel disk.

**Fusion Gate/Field Spell Card – As long as this card remains face-up on the field, a Fusion monster can be fusion Summoned without using "Polymerization" The Fusion Material monsters used in the Fusion Summon are not sent to the Graveyard, but are removed from play.  
**

"With this card I'm allowed to summon any fusion monster without using Polymerization." Jaden explained as his smirk grew wider.

Ashley just gritted her teeth as she glared at Jaden intently.

"So what! that doesn't mean anything." Ashley stated.

"Oh it means a lot a whole lot." Jaden replied." Watch and I'll show you." He continued as he grabbed another card from his hand.

"Now I fuse Avian, and Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Hero Flare Wingman!" Jaden shouted as his two monsters fused, and a new monster appeared on the field.

_**E. Hero Flare Wingman – Attribute/Wind, LV/6, ATK/2100, DEF/1200, Type/Warrior/Fusion/Effect  
"Elemental Hero Avian" + "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix"  
This monster cannot be Special Summoned except by Fusion Summon. When this card destroys a monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, Inflict Damage to your opponent equal to the ATK of the destroyed monster.  
**_

Flare wingman floated down in front of the Jaden who was now relaxed, and calm like his old self.

"Impressive." Ashley stated." But you still have nothing to smile about, because your monster is still weaker than my Summoned Skull." She stated

"Yea he would be." Jaden said back shutting Ashley up." But he won't be because I activate my face down...Elemental Sword!' Shouted Jaden as the card revealed itself on the field.

**Elemental Sword/Equip Spell Card – The equipped monster gains 800 ATK when battling with a monster of a different Attribute.  
**

"What is that?" Ashley asked shocked, and confused at the card Jaden just played.

Jaden just smirked knowing that he caught Ashley off guard.

"It's a pretty sweet card, here's how it works when equipped to a monster, and it gives that monster an 800 ATK boost if it's battling a monster with a different attribute." Jaden explained as he pointed to his Elemental Hero Flame Wingman." And I equip it to Flame wingman!" Jaden shouted.

**Flame Wingman ATK points increase by 800 points. 2100 – 2900**

"How do you like it my deck now."Jaden commented as he pointed towards Ashley's Summoned Skull.

"Alright Flame Wingman attack summoned Skull...Sky Scraper Shot!" Shouted Jaden as Flame Wingman flew above Summoned Skull, and pointed its Dragon head arm at Summoned Skull, and released a Burst of flames towards it.

"I had enough of this I activate the trap card Mirror Force!" Ashley shouted

**Mirror Force/Trap Card – Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Destroy all attack Position monsters your opponent controls.**

"No!" Jaden shouted

"Yes my trap card not only blocks your attack, but it also sends it back at you!" Ashley shouted as the blasted was deflected right back at Jaden destroying his Flare Wingman, leaving him wide open for attack.

"_Darn it_." Jaden thought. "_So close_." He said in his head.

"What's wrong boy you were happy just a minute ago." Ashley taunted.

Jaden just gritted his teeth, and tried to think of another plan.

"_Damn well I guess I have to try something else_." Jaden said quietly thinking to himself

"I play Elemental Hero Bubbleman in defense mode, and my turn." Jaden said as Elemental Hero Bubbleman appeared on the field.

"Another useless hero." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

'They're not useless!" Jaden snapped." Their my pals, and they're going to help me defeat you, and get my friends back.

"Yea sure whatever." Ashley said

_**Elemental Hero Bubbleman – Attribute/Water, LV/4, ATK/800, DEF/1200, Type/Warrior/Effect  
If this is the only card in your hand, you can Special Summon it. When this card is summoned, you can draw 2 cards if there are no other cards on your side of the field, and in your hand.  
**_

**Jaden **  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 0  
Monsters: 1  
Elemental Hero Bubbleman: ATK/800, DEF/1200

**Ashley**  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards faced down: 3  
Monsters: 2  
Summoned Skull: ATK/2500, DEF/1200  
Infernity Archfiend: ATK/1800, DEF/1200

"Finally." Ashley stated as she drew a card from her deck, and looked at it, and smirked.

"Tell me boy how do you really feel about that blonde?" She asked without even looking at Jaden. "Do you really love her as much as you say you do?" She asked again.

Jaden was shocked at the question but regained his composure, and stood his ground.

"Don't worry about it, what's it matter to you anyway." Jaden snapped back

Ashley just chuckled evilly at Jaden's outburst, and slowly lifted her gaze from her card to meet with Jaden's soft brown eyes.

"Hmph you don't have to tell me kid I can already see it." Ashley said as Jaden glared at her.

"Don't get all defensive on me because you're girl broke your heart." Ashley continued.

"You were controlling her!" Jaden shouted

"Your point being." Ashley commented back."I can see why it was so easy to nearly drive you over the edge; your eyes completely tell the story about how you feel about that girl." Ashley continued,

Jaden knew she was telling the truth, and didn't try to fight the fact that he still was in love with Alexis Rhodes.

Ashley smirked, and it faded it away quickly.

"Love so gently, so caring, everyone wants it." She started." But then again who needs it." She said harshly as she glared at Jaden.

"Love only means pain, heartbreak, and depression." She continued." But you know that already don't you?" Ashley questioned as she glared at Jaden with Darkness starting to fill her eyes.

"What do you mean?' Jaden asked confused

"When that girl left you, you felt alone, with no one by your side."Ashley said." You felt like your life was meaningless didn't you?"Ashley said sternly.

Jaden couldn't lie he did feel those things, but deep down in his heart he knew no matter what Alexis did or said he wouldn't turn away from her.

"Yea I did feel those things, but even though my heart still belongs to Alexis." Jaden said slowly looking at the ground.

"You Insolent brats don't get it do you." Snapped Ashley." You think love is something that just comes, and goes, that you all deserve someone special in your life; well you're wrong, dead wrong." Ashley said as the dark aura around started to grow.

"Why does everyone have love ones except me!" She shouted." It's not fair seeing everyone else all happy, and cuddling with their loved ones, while I sit alone in the shadows" She finished.

"Ashley that isn't true." Jaden cut in trying to calm the dark seven duelists down.

"Everyone deserves to have someone in their life its natural." Jaden explained

"Shut up!" Ashley shouted." The one I had was taken away from me a long time ago." She said coldly as she glared at Jaden with hate in her eyes.

"And now I'm going to do the same thing to you, and your little friend." She said

Jaden eyes widened at the words that came from Ashley's mouth. Now it was serious, more serious then when the duel first started, and Jaden knew it.

"_Don't worry Rakaia, I know you're holding your own against Alexis, and Luna but don't worry I'll beat her, and bring them back_." Jaden thought as he gritted his teeth, and got ready for Ashley to make her move.

**Meanwhile back at Duel Academy's main duel arena.**

Rakaia was still glaring at Alexis who just attacked him, and dealt 1000 life points' worth of damage to his life points, causing it to drop from 5600, to 4600

**Rakaia  
**4600 LP**  
**Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Baby Dragon  
Baby Dragon

**Luna **  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Harpie Lady

**Alexis**  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards Faced down: 0  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis – ATK/2200. DEF/0

"Now after I attacked, my Phoenixian is destroyed, and sent to the graveyard." Alexis stated but no matter it's all for the better.' She finished as her monster disappeared.

"Guys enough already snap out of it." Rakaia said. "This isn't you that Dark Seven duelist as you under her control, you guys can break free." He continued which only made Luna, and Alexis laugh.

"You wish dork." Alexis commented

"Yea we serve on the side of the winning team." Luna said as she smiled evilly at Rakaia.

"But Luna." Rakaia started

"But what dweeb, What don't you understand, after my duel with Alexis my eyes were opened to true power, the kind of power you could never hope to achieve." She spat

"That's right, now we're not just some mere second rate duelist anymore." Alexis stated. "Now we're acknowledge by our strength, and feared by our power." She continued.

"Feared by who?" Rakaia shot back. "What power are you talking about, the only power that matters at all right now, is the power that the Dark Seven need to revive Armageddon." He finished as Luna looked at Alexis.

"What's he talking about?" Luna asked

"It's nothing; the dork is just trying to weasel his way out of this duel." Alexis stated as she grabbed a card from her hand.

"I place one card face down, and end my turn." She stated as the card appeared face down in front of her.

**Rakaia  
**4600 LP**  
**Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Baby Dragon: ATK/1200, DEF/700

**Luna **  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Harpie Lady: ATK/1600, DEF/1700(due to the effects of rose whip)

**Alexis**  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards Faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 0

"Alright I draw." Rakaia said as he pulled a card from his deck, and smirked when he saw what it was.

"What's so funny dweeb?" Luna questioned trying to see what the Dragon duelist had to smile about.

"Oh nothing, just know that I'm about to snap both of you back to reality." Rakaia stated." First I play the spell card Pot of greed!" He shouted.

"Which allows me to draw two cards from my deck, and place it in my hand." He continued. "Next I summon Red eyes Black Chick, to the field in attack mode!"Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes Black Chick appeared on the field.

_**Red Eyes Black Chick – ATTRIBUTE/DARK, LV/1, ATK/800. DEF/500, TYPE/DRAGON/EFFECT.  
By sending this face- up card from the field to the Graveyard, special Summon 1 "Red Eyes B. Dragon from your hand.**_

"When will you learn that these little weaklings you call Dragons, are only going get hurt." Alexis said as she looked at the small dragon on the field.

"Oh don't worry he won't be little for long," Rakaia stated." Now by sending my Red eyes Black Chick to the graveyard, I'm allowed to special summon, another dragon monster from my hand, and Alexis I bet you know which one I'm thinking about."Rakaia taunted as he grabbed the card from his hand.

"You wouldn't." Alexis said knowing the combo he was about to play.

"That's right you guess it, the same move created by your brother Atticus!" Rakaia yelled. "I summon the Red Eyes Black Dragon!" he shouted as Red Eyes Black Chick disappeared from the field, and Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared in its place.

_**Red Eyes Black Dragon – ATTRIBUTE/DARK, LV/ 7, ATK/2400, DEF/2000, TYPE/DRAGON  
A ferocious Dragon with a Deadly attack **_

Rakaia just smirked at his dragon.

"Don't you love it; they just grow up so fast." He stated, taunting both Alexis, and Luna.

Luna gritted her teeth, and glared at Rakaia.

"So you manage to pull something bigger, than a few inches out of your deck." She said harshly.

"Oh yea I manage to pull something out alright.' Rakaia stated as he pointed towards Luna." Sorry Luna but I have to do this." Rakaia said sadly.

"Red Eyes Black Dragon, attack her Harpie Lady with Inferno Fire Blast!" Rakaia shouted as Red Eyes reared its head back, and shot a Dark red energy ball, towards Harpie Lady destroying it instantly, dealing 800 points worth of damage to Luna's life points, also causing her to shield herself from the impact.

'I Hope that knock some sense into you." Rakaia said now his attitude more serious than before.

**_Luna LP – 3200_**

Luna gritted her teeth, and glared at Rakaia.

"Why you little!" She said frustrated at what just happened.

"Luna listen to me." Rakaia cut off. "I'm trying to help you guys, this isn't you come on you don't belong with the Darkness." Rakaia pleaded.

"Who are you to tell me where I belong!" Luna shouted. "You know nothing about me, and what I feel so how could you possibly tell me where I belong!" She shouted again.

"Because Luna, I know you better than you think I do, and Alexis you to." Rakaia stated trying to get the two Oblisk duelists to listen to him.

"You don't know anything about me Dork." Alexis stated coldly. "The only thing you could possibly know is that I used that Slifer friend of yours, and that's it." She said harshly.

Rakaia just shook his head in disbelief.

'That's not true Alexis, and you know it." Rakaia said looking straight at Alexis.

"How would you know?' Alexis shot back.

"Because you love him, you may not see it now but you do, I've seen you with him, how you blush at the simple things he do, how your whole face lights up every time he's around you, you're not fooling anybody, you love him, and you know it!" Rakaia shouted as his words struck Alexis hard causing her to take a step back, allowing Rakaia's words to enter her mind.

"Jaden?" She said slowly as a picture of Jaden doing his normal pose flashed in her mind.

"Don't listen to him!" Shouted Luna, snapping Alexis out of her trance.

"He's just playing with your mind, he doesn't know what love is, he's toying with your emotions." She said

Alexis shook her for bit to get the image of Jaden out of her mind

"_Darn it almost got through_." Rakaia thought as he glared at Luna for messing things up.

Alexis shook off Rakaia's words and glared back at him hatefully.

"You're going to regret that." Alexis said coldly. "You're going to regret playing with my emotions." She said again.

Rakaia gritted his teeth; he knew he couldn't play this out any longer, if he wanted his friends free he couldn't hold back.

"Alright then play time's over I'm going to free you guys one way or another." He stated.

"And if I don't we're all in for it." His mind raced, as he looked at Luna, and Alexis, who glared back at him intently ready to continue the duel.

* * *

_**Things are heating up, Jaden, and Ashley, Rakaia, and the girls, what could happen next, who come out on top. Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**_

Me: So what you think

Jaden: hey were emotional now

Me: Yea well I thought I gave you guy's feelings before but you know

Luna: Yea I see but I like honestly

Me: Thank you I hope everyone does, please everyone review, and let me know what you think.


	10. NOTICE!

_**NOTICE!!!!**_

Everybody sorry for the inconvenience, but there is a slight problem that I have to address, first of all Fury Cutter, let's get something straight

When you wrote your first review you had nothing positive to say you pretty much said my story sucks, and that I should remove it just because I switched up Alexis deck, and that the 5 dragons weren't created, and all that Bull Shit. Like I really care when what happened in the Yugioh series it's my damn fic if you don't like don't fucking read it.

Why the hell are you stating the obvious? I know Alexis never used a plant monster in her life, but hell does it bother you that much that it's your skin crawl, get a life dude I read stories with Yugioh with Naruto cards, I read stories with Digimon, having dragonball Z powers, but its damn crime when I want to switch decks, what da hell man seriously.

You want to know the reason why I deleted your first comment, its simple there's a line between criticism, and just being downright rude. Which is what you were downright rude, and honestly I don't need your criticism, I have people that like my story, and help me along the way I don't need yours ok I got plenty of people that point out my mistakes, and lets me know about it. I don't need somebody that's Anonymous telling me a damn thing, someone who doesn't have any stories on here, let alone a damn account, you got a problem with my story then like I said earlier, Don't read it.

I can see that this story just bothers the hell out of everybody so depending what you people think I'll continue it, so Fury Cutter I'll do you favor if people think the same as you do then I won't update the damn thing, I know that just makes you happy inside don't it, you got what the hell you wanted you didn't want the story up fine if I get reviews like you I won't update the story if I get reviews to continue the story then I will. But it's up to the readers, because simply I'm already tired of people like you leaving reviews, and bullshit I don't really feel like hearing.

Like I said it's not that I can't take criticism, but you just make it seem like writing fan fic's isnt worth all it I'm not trying to become a professional writer, I just wanted to write my own version of GX, Yea I admit there were mistakes that made in the fic about dueling, but I had a couple of people helping me out with that, but still damn.

And again, why the hell are you pointing out the obvious? And who are you to tell me what I told this story for? Exactly! Nobody! Are you some famous writer NO! So if you're going to criticize somebody then do it without being an ass about it, Hmm now maybe if you would have had an account on here, then maybe we could have talked this out, but since you don't then I'm gone to reply the best way I see fit you want your review to stay up fine it'll stay up but get this straight I'm not going to say this again.

I don't Need your opinion, I don't need your Criticism, and I DAMN sure I don't need your review alright are we clear, you want to talk this out then fine, but if not FUCK OFF!

Everybody I'm sorry about this, but this story will only continue if you want it to because of this mess it's like I can't even write my story due to ignorance, and the rudeness of asses, even though I may have just shown an ignorant side myself I felt so in my own defense. But if you would like me to continue this story then I will gladly continue if not then I'll leave it as it is. It's up to you. Review, and let me know.

P.S and the only reason i made that mistake about Summoned Skull was simply because im updating the chapter at like 3 in the morning i was sleepy shit i didnt even realize that until i read it. but dont how the fuck you gone say what i'm a fan of you i dont care if you dont fall under everybody who likes the story shit everybody is title to there own opinon you want to get your brain rattled over a FANFIC then go ahead. but again FURY CUTTER! YES I SAID YOUR NAME FURY CUTTER STAY OFF MY DAMN STORY GOT IT!!! I DONT CARE FOR ANY OF YOUR BULLSHIT REVIEWS. oh and i just found out he actually does have an account on here lol go figure right, either way it goes i still dont give a damn. Oh and if you read my reviews i do have a couple of people that criticized my story,and told me what i need to improve in, and if u check my first story i got one major review by a girl named scarletimperfectionist, and she pointed out everything, and i took her criticism, and we became friends honestly. So don't tell me what i can, and cant take dont tell me what I'm a fan of, Alright how about this do me a favor, and mind your damn business


	11. A Dragon's Roar, Rakaia's Aura

**Disclaimer: I just want to think everybody thank everybody that had my back on this, and I will continue you this story until it's complete which could be awhile lol but again thank you, I don't own Yugioh GX, or Gundam Seed's character, but the good thing is I own my OC, enjoy the chapter.  
**

Me: WOW!

Jaden: Yea see we told you

Alexis: Yea look who likes your story not one agreed with that jerk

Luna: So what are you going to do, are you going to keep writing or what.

Me: Yea I'm going to keep writing, and besides I can block people from reading my story, heheh you learn something new every day.

Alexis: Umm you didn't know that

Me: No Why

_Luna shakes head in disbelief_: Baka

* * *

_Chapter 9  
A Dragon's Roar, Rakaia's Aura _

Rakaia looked at his hand, and then the field, and looked at both of his friends who looked determined to pound the life out of him.

"Alright no holding back." He thought. "Time to win this duel, and get my friends back." He said as he looked at his Baby Dragon on the field.

"Alright!" he shouted as he pointed to Alexis. "Baby dragon do your thing Attack her life points directly!" shouted Rakaia as Baby Dragon cocked his head back, and released a burst of flames burning Alexis down by 1200 life points.

Alexis gritted her teeth as her life points took another plunge. She only had half her life points, and she wasn't happy with it.

"Don't worry I'll get him." Luna said as she smirked at Rakaia. Alexis just looked at her partner, and slowly calmed down, and nodded her head in agreement.

"That's it I end my turn!" Rakaia shouted across the field.

**Rakaia  
**4600 LP**  
**Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Baby Dragon: ATK/1200, DEF/700  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK/2400, DEF/2000

**Luna **  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Harpie Lady: ATK/1600, DEF/1700(due to the effects of rose whip)

**Alexis**  
2000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards Faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 0

Luna smirked at that, and drew a card from her deck, and smirked when she looked at it.

"So you like taking a shot at someone's life points do ya." Luna said smugly as she placed the card in her hand, and picked up another one.

"Let me show you what happens when you mess with us!" She shouted

"_Oh Great here we go_." Rakaia thought

"First I'll attack that pathetic dragon of yours." Luna said as she pointed at Baby Dragon.

"Protect it this time Harpie Lady Attack baby Dragon!" she shouted as Harpie lady let out a sadistic laugh, and charged towards the little dragon, and cracked its whip across the face of the monster obliterating it instantly dealing, 400 points of damage to Rakaia's life points.

"Darn." Rakaia thought. "Well I guess I can come up with something else." He said to himself as he watched his life point's decrease.

"There's more." Luna said with a crazed smile on her face.

"Next I play the spell card Change of Heart." Luna said as Rakaia's eyes widened." Afraid? You should be, because this card allows me to pick one monster on your field, and take control of it until the end of my turn, and since you only have one monster on the field." Luna said as she pointed towards Red Eyes Black Dragon. "I choose your Red Eyes Black Dragon!' She shouted as Red Eyes appeared on her side of the field.

Change of Heart -

"Wait Luna you can't do this!" Rakaia shouted hoping to reason with her before she attacked but to no avail.

"I can. And I will." She said coldly as she pointed towards Rakaia.

"That's it make him suffer." Alexis said harshly seeing her Dark partner getting ready to attack.

"Red Eyes Attack Rakaia directly!" Shouted Luna as Red Eyes let out a loud roar, and cocked its head back, and released a huge dark Red energy ball crashing into Rakaia, and his Life points.

"AAAHHHH!" shouted Rakaia as he fell down to one knee.

"Aww did that hurt?" Luna said smirking evilly

"Told you he was weak." Alexis stated looking down at Rakaia who was struggling to pick himself back up.

"Damn I didn't expect that one." Rakaia said to himself as he glared at Luna, and Alexis. "_These two are really trying to do me in, I have to think of something, and something quick_." Rakaia thought as Luna smirked like she had another plan up her sleeve.

"So dweeb do you still think you can win? Cause if so then you're dead wrong!" Shouted Luna." Now I summon the monster Chaos- End Master!" Shouted Luna

_**Chaos- End Master – ATTRIBUTE/LIGHT, LV/3, ATK/1500, DEF/1000, TYPE/WARRIOR/TUNER  
If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle and sends it to the Graveyard, you can Special Summon 1 Level 5 or higher monster with 1600 ATK or less from your Deck.**_

"A tuner?" Rakaia said surprised

"That's right a tuner." Luna said smirking evilly. "Just wait, and see what I have in store for you." She said again.

Rakaia just glared at Luna, and then turned his head, and looked at Alexis.

"Look you both don't have to do this; we don't need to be fighting with each other." Rakaia said trying his method one more time. "We both know you're true feelings about me, and Jaden, and ours is the same for you to. Alexis, Jaden loves you, and Luna I feel the same way about you, is this darkness so powerful that you can't see that?" Rakaia asked slowly.

"Oh shut up!' Shouted Alexis. "I'm tired of hearing about you, and your slifer slacker feelings shut up, and duel." She spat.

Rakaia just turned his head towards Luna, who face expression didn't change she still had that evil smirk on her face.

"Luna, do you feel the same way?" Rakaia asked sadly

Luna didn't answer directly; it was like she was struggling to get the answer out herself, but then slowly but surely she gave Rakaia the answer he didn't want to hear.

"I don't Love you Rakaia…You should know that." Luna said coldly

Rakaia slowly closed his eyes, and lowered his head to the ground, as a tear fell from his cheek.

"I see." He said slowly "So everything we been through, the fight with Armageddon none of that matters does it? He asked slowly.

Luna didn't react as quickly as she wanted to; she was hesitating again like she didn't want to break Rakaia's heart by saying something she was being controlled to say.

"No it doesn't…. You're just too weak..." Luna managed to get out but barely.

'You think that you Slackers understand what's going on." Alexis butted in. "You think you can stop the darkness from spreading in people's hearts?"Alexis said nonchalantly. "Pathetic." She finished.

"It doesn't work like that dweeb…this is it?" Luna said after Alexis." This is where all that hard work you put in trying to save us end, your life everything ends after this duel." Luna said again harshly as the words stung Rakaia, just like Jaden when Alexis broke his heart. But Rakaia knew they didn't have control over their selves but still it hurt.

"So…that's it then." Rakaia said as another tear fell from his cheek." There's no reason for me to keep trying to convince you, all I can do is duel." Rakaia said lifting his head up slowly, as a white Aura started to appear around him.

"Fine then… If that's how you want it then I'm going to show you how weak I am." Rakaia stated as he took one arm, and wipe his tears away, and showed his dueling face.

"It looks like we hit a nerve." Luna said a little amazed at the Aura appearing around Rakaia.

"Yea the little dork still has some fight left." Alexis said chuckling a little.

"well let's see how much fight he has after this, Chaos attack his life points directly!" shouted Luna as Chaos fired a huge Light blast at Rakaia hitting him directly causing him to scream in pain, and fall down to both knees with his arms crossing his chest, clenching in pain.

Rakaia gritted his teeth, and glared at the two, and stood back up ready to keep going as long as he had to with his Aura growing brighter.

"Hmm Interesting." Luna stated as she picked up a card from her hand. "I place one card face down, and end my turn." She stated as a card appeared on the field in front of her.

**Rakaia  
**300 LP**  
**Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Baby Dragon: ATK/1200, DEF/700  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK/2400, DEF/2000

**Luna **  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Harpie Lady: ATK/1600, DEF/1700(due to the effects of rose whip)  
Chaos-End Master: ATK/1500, DEF/1000

**Alexis**  
2000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards Faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 0

Red Eyes Black Dragon returns to Rakaia's side of the field Change Of Heart effects wear off

"Now it's time to end this." Alexis stated as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

"Alright now feast your eyes on this I summon the monster Rose, Warrior of Revenge!" Shouted Alexis as Rose appeared on the field in front of her.

_**Rose, Warrior of Revenge – ATTIRBUTE/FIRE, LV/4, ATK/1600, DEF/600, TYPE/WARRIOR/TUNER  
when this card inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, inflict 300 damage to your opponent.**_

"Another Tuner?" Rakaia thought as he stopped to see what Alexis's next move may be.

"Next I play one card face down, and end my turn." Alexis stated as another card appeared in front of her.

**Rakaia  
**300 LP**  
**Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 2  
Baby Dragon: ATK/1200, DEF/700  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK/2400, DEF/2000

**Luna **  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Harpie Lady: ATK/1600, DEF/1700(due to the effects of rose whip)  
Chaos-End Master: ATK/1500, DEF/1000

**Alexis**  
2000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards Faced down: 2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Rose, Warrior of Revenge – ATK/1600, DEF/600

Rakaia looked, and saw that both Alexis and Luna had tuners on the field, plus face down cards. That could be either spell or trap. Either way it wasn't looking good for him.

"Alright this could be bad." He thought." Or this could be worst." He said to himself again as he drew a card from his deck, and smiled." Or maybe not." He said out loud

"I summon the monster Debris Dragon to the field!" shouted Rakaia as Debris Dragon appeared on the field beside Red Eyes Black Dragon.

_**Debris Dragon – ATTRIBUTE/WIND, LV/4, ATK/1000, DEF/2000, TYPE/DRAGON/TUNER  
When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 monster with 500 or less ATK from your Graveyard in Attack Position. That monster's effect(s) is negated. This card cannot be used as a Synchro Material Monster, except for the Synchro Summon of a Dragon-type Synchro Monster. The Other Synchro material Monster(s) cannot be Level 4  
**_

"Alright next I play the Spell Card Pot of greed which allows me to draw two cards from my deck to my hand." Rakaia stated as he did just that, and smirked. "Perfect." He said

'Next I activate the spell card, Dragon's Gunfire!" Shouted Rakaia as the card lifted itself up on the field.

_**Dragon's Gunfire/SPELL CARD –You can activate this card only when you have a Face up Dragon type monster on your side of the field. Select, and activate 1 of the following effects. **__**  
Inflict 800 points of Direct Damage to your opponent's Life Points.  
Destroy 1 face – up monster with DEF of 800 or less**_

"This card allows me to do two things as long as I have a Dragon type monster face up on the field, I can either deal 800 points worth of damage to your life points, or destroy a monster with the defense of 800 or less, but I think you know which one I'm going to choose." Rakaia stated as he pointed towards Luna who took a step back, and prepared herself.

"Alright Luna get ready because you're about to lose a chunk of your life points!' Shouted Rakaia. " Red Eyes do your thing!" he shouted as Red Eyes shot a blast towards Luna hitting her hard making her slide back, just a little bit dealing 800 points worth of damage to her life points.

"Luna!' shouted Alexis seeing her partner in danger.

"Alright, and I'm not done whatever you had planned with that, tuner isn't happening!" Rakaia shouted as he pointed towards Luna's monster.

"Red Eyes Attack Chaos, End Master with Inferno Fire Blast!" He shouted as Red Eyes cocked his back like the last time, and fired a tremendous blast towards Chaos, End Master obliterating it instantly dealing an extra 900 point damage towards Luna.

"You'll pay for that." Luna said as her life points decreased.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Rakaia replied with the aura still glowing bright around him.

"But don't worry I'm not done not by a long shot." Rakaia said as he looked at Alexis, who took a step back, and prepared herself as well.

"Now I place one card face down, and my turn." He stated slowly, but somewhat angrily as he looked at Alexis, and Luna.

"Don't worry; next turn will end this duel for the both of you." Rakaia said somewhat harshly as he looked at the two girls, with a slight smirk on his face.

**Back to the Shadow Realm.**

Jaden looked at Ashley, prepared for whatever she was about to throw at him, or so he thought.

"Alright what's the holdup come on I'm waiting here." Jaden said impatiently

"Don't rush me boy." Ashley spat as she looked at her card again, and smiled

'Your time has come, you've been defeated." She said

**Jaden **  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 0  
Monsters: 1  
Elemental Hero Bubbleman: ATK/800, DEF/1200

**Ashley**  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards faced down: 3  
Monsters: 2  
Summoned Skull: ATK/2500, DEF/1200  
Infernity Archfiend: ATK/1800, DEF/1200

"Bring it on; I'm ready for anything you got." Jaden said confidently

"Oh are you?" Ashley mocked." Fine will see about that, first I sacrifice both my Summoned Skull, and my Infernity Archfiend to summon one of the most deadliest monsters in duel monsters!" she shouted.

"Huh?" Jaden said clueless, "this can't be good" Jaden said to himself as the wind started to pick up around them.

"I Summon Serpent Night Dragon!" she Shouted as both her monsters disappeared.

_**Serpent Night Dragon – ATTRIBUTE/DARK, LV/7, ATK/2350, DEF/2400, TYPE/DRAGON  
a dragon created from the soul of a wicked knight **_

"Whoa." Jaden said in awe as the mystical dark Serpent night dragon appeared on the field.

"Now it's over say good bye to your Bubbleman!" She shouted as she pointed directly at Bubbleman." Serpent Night dragon attack his Bubbleman!" Shouted Ashley as Serpent night Dragon roared, and shot a dark lightning bolt towards Bubbleman, destroying it instantly, also dealing 1550 points worth of damage to Jaden's life points.

"Damn." Jaden thought as he shielded himself from the impact, as his life points dropped.

"Not so confident now are we." Ashley said as she smirked at Jaden who had no cards on the field, no spells, no traps, no anything.

"You're finished...You might as well give up, it's pointless to continue." She stated as she looked, at Jaden, and grinned evilly.

"I won't give up." Jaden spat. 'My friends are counting on me, and I won't let them down!" he shouted.

'Fine have it your way." Ashley stated. "I end my turn." She stated

**Jaden **  
2450 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 0  
Monsters:

**Ashley**  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 3  
Monsters: 1  
Serpent Night Dragon – ATK/2350, DEF/2400

"Alright here we go!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

'Sweet." Jaden said as he smiled at the card he just drew

"Alright I place one card face down, and end my turn." Jaden stated confidently.

**Jaden **  
2450 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters:

**Ashley**  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 3  
Monsters: 1  
Serpent Night Dragon – ATK/2350, DEF/2400

"There's that same confidence I thought I already told you." Ashley stated as she drew a card from her deck, and looked at it.

"Now this duel is mine!" she shouted. "Serpent Night Dragon Attack his life points directly!" shouted Ashley as Serpent Night dragon, shot a black lightning bolt towards Jaden.

"I don't think so I activate my trap card Mirror Force!" Jaden shouted as his trap card appeared on the field.

"Mirror Force?" Ashley said gritting her teeth in aggravation.

'That's right with this card activated It not only negates your attack, but it sends the attack right back to you, and destroys all monsters on your side of the field. "Jaden said happy he protected his life points.

Ashley just glared at him angrily, and looked at her field, and smirked.

"I'm not done." She simply said" I summon on Morphing Jar to the field." She said as Morphing Jar appeared on the field.

"And thanks to Morphing Jar's Special ability we both draw 5 discard our hands, and draw 5 new cards." She stated as they did just that.

Morphing Jar – ATTRIBUTE/EARTH, LV/2, ATK/700, DEF/600, TYPE/ROCK/EFFECT  
FLIP. Both Players discard their hands, and then both players draw 5 cards.

"Good I was starting to worry." Jaden said as he looked at his new cards that he drew.

"Still thinking confident aren't we." Ashley said sadistically. "Next ill attack your life points directly!" she shouted as Morphing jar let out a loud laughter, and shot a dark shadow towards Jaden directly depleting 700 points

"Now where's that confidence at?" she mocked as Jaden gritted his teeth, as he saw his life points take another plunge.

"I now end my turn." She said as she looked at Jaden, and Smirked.

**Jaden **  
1750 LP  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters:

**Ashley**  
4000 LP  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards faced down: 3  
Monsters: 1  
Monster Jar: ATK/700, DEF/600

"Alright time for a comeback!" Jaden shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

'First I play the spell card the Warrior returning Alive!" he shouted as the card appeared on the field in front of Jaden.

The warrior Returning Alive/Spell card – Add 1 Warrior-type monster from your Graveyard to your hand.

"This card allows me to bring back one warrior type monster from the grave yard, and return it to my hand." Jaden said with a smirk on his face. "And I pick my Elemental Hero Burstinatrix." Jaden stated as Burstinatrix appeared back into his hand.

"Now I Summon Burstinatrix to the field in attack mode!" shouted Jaden as Burstinatrix appeared in front of Jaden.

"So what all you did summon that pathetic excuse of a hero back to the field?" Ashley stated.

"That's what you think, now watch, and learn." Jaden stated as he pointed towards Morphing Jar.

"Burstinatrix attack her Morphing Jar!" he shouted as Burstinatrix leaped In the air, and delivered a fire blast towards Morphing jar disintegrating it completely, dealing 500 points worth of damage to Ashley's Life points.

"That little act won't save you." Ashley stated as she glared at Jaden

"Good I wasn't planning on, now I throw down a face down, and that's it for me." Jaden stated as he ended his turn.

**Jaden **  
1750 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters: 1  
Burstinatrix: ATK/1200, DEF/800

**Ashley**  
3500 LP  
Cards in hand: 5  
Cards faced down: 3  
Monsters: 1  
Monster Jar: ATK/700, DEF/600

"Perfect." Ashley stated as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

"Hmm this should do nicely." Ashley stated as she picked a card from her hand, and looked at Jaden,

"I wonder what she got up her sleeve this time." Jaden thought to himself as he looked at Ashley she held the card in her hand, and smirked.

"It's time." She said slowly.

"It's time, time for what." Jaden thought, "This can't be good Rakaia, I hope your having better luck then I am right now." Jaden said to himself, as Ashley just smirked at him, and stared at him with her evil gaze.

* * *

**Whoa things are heating up in the duels to save Alexis, and Luna, but what will be the outcome of these duels, who will win, find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Whew

Jaden: About time

Me: Yea I know sorry everybody for the wait I hope this time I didn't make a mistake

Jaden: well I don't see any really

Me: You sure

Jaden: yea I think but you need to thank everyone for backing you up back there

Me: I did I already but I will again, thanks to everybody who had my back about my fic I really appreciate it, and hope you like this Chapter please review.


	12. Earthbound Immortal, Jaden's Anger

Disclaimer: Sorry about the wait for this story, but I'm here to continue it, and push the other one as well so I hope you enjoy this next chapter, and I don't own Yugioh GX, or Gundam Seed's Character Luna, but I do own my OC, and My made up cards.

Me: Alright here we go

Jaden: took you long enough

Me: Do you ever shut up

Alexis: Hey don't get mad at him because you decided to come with another story

Me: Hey... Wait your on his side

Alexis: Naturally

Me: Man this is so unfair

* * *

Chapter 10  
Earthbound Immortal, Jaden's Anger

Rakaia, glared at Alexis, and Luna with his Aura still glowing, as Alexis and Luna gritted their teeth at him.

"It's over." Luna stated as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

**Rakaia  
**300 LP**  
**Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters on the field: 3  
Baby Dragon: ATK/1200, DEF/700  
Red Eyes Black Dragon: ATK/2400, DEF/2000  
Debris Dragon: ATK/1000, DEF/2000

**Luna **  
2300 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Harpie Lady: ATK/1600, DEF/1700(due to the effects of rose whip)

**Alexis**  
2000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards Faced down: 2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Rose, Warrior of Revenge – ATK/1600, DEF/600

"Don't think you're going to win Dweeb." Luna said sternly as she glared at him. "You'll be lucky if we let you keep your life." She threatened, but Rakaia wasn't moved at all. He just stood there smirking as his White aura swayed back, and forth.

'I don't think I'll be losing anytime soon, so make your move.' He said somewhat demanding.

"Oh pushy aren't we." Luna stated." Fine I summon the tuner monster Twilight Rose Knight!' She shouted, as a Little dark Knight appeared beside Harpie Lady.

Twilight Rose Knight – Attribute/Dark, LV/3, ATK/1000, DEF/1000, Type/Warrior/Tuner  
_Your opponent cannot select a Plant- type monster as an attack target. When this card is Normal Summoned, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or Lower Plant – Type monster from your hand._

"_Damn another tuner_." Rakaia thought as Luna smirked at the momentary surprised look on his face.

"Yea that's right another tuner, you thought that the last one was my only one!" shouted Luna

"But this time it's a different occasion." She stated. "A Special occasion." She said slowly, but evilly as she smirked at Rakaia.

Alexis just smirked as well as she knew what her partner was about to do.

"If you're going to finish it then wrap up." Alexis stated slightly annoyed that her partner was going to beat Rakaia, and not her.

'Fine don't you start getting pushy on me?" Luna stated as she looked at Rakaia.

"It's Over, First I Merge my Harpie lady, and My Twilight Rose knight together to Synchro Summon the monster." She shouted

"Here we go." Thought Rakaia

"Ancient Fairy Dragon!" Luna shouted as both her monsters merged together, and then appeared Ancient Fairy Dragon on the field in front of Luna roaring loudly.

Ancient Fairy Dragon – Attribute/Light, LV/7, ATK/2100, DEF/3000, Type/Dragon/Synchro/Effect  
_1 Tuner + 1 or more non –Tuner monsters  
Once per turn, you can Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower monster from your hand. If you activated this effect, you cannot enter your Battle Phase this turn, Also once per turn, you can destroy a Field Spell card and gain 1000 Life Points, then, you can add 1 Field Spell card from your Deck to your hand._

"Any Last words." Luna stated smiling like victory was already hers.

"Yea Attack already." Rakaia snapped back

"So serious, fine then prepare to spend the rest of your afterlife in the shadows!" Shouted Luna.

"Now Ancient Fairy Dragon Attack his Baby Dragon with Eternal Sunshine!" Shouted Luna as Ancient Fairy Dragon let out a mighty roar, and charged towards Baby Dragon.

"This duel is over!" Luna shouted

"Not so fast!' Rakaia shouted back, "I activate my face down card, Mystik Wok!' He yelled

Mystik Wok/Spell card – _**Tribute 1 monster, Select either its ATK, or DEF, and gain that many life points.**_

"What the!" Luna and Alexis said astonished.

"That's right with this card, I can tribute 1 monster, and choose it's Attack or defense points, and I gain that many life points, and I choose the attack points of Red eyes Black Dragon!" Rakaia shouted.

"No Way!" Shouted Luna.

"Impossible!" Alexis snapped.

"You would think." Rakaia responded as his life points increased by 2400, but even so, Ancient Fairy Dragon attack still went through, destroying baby Dragon instantly, dealing 900 points worth of damage to Rakaia's Life points, also causing Rakaia to shield himself from the impact.

'_Whew that was close_." Rakaia thought as he looked on the field, and noticed on Debris dragon was left.

"_Damn if Alexis attack's me then I have no monster's on the field, and I'm done for come on Jaden what's taking you so long, I can't hold these two off too much longer, if you don't hurry I'm done for_." He thought to himself.

"So you survive…Luck that's all it was." Luna stated

"Well he won't survive this duel for long; he's only prolonging it you trying to buy time for the slacker?" Alexis questioned whiched shocked Rakaia a little but he quickly regained his composure.

"Hmph, you're wasting your time, your Slifer friend isn't going to save you, and soon he'll be dead just like you." Alexis said harshly.

"Alexis." Rakaia said slowly.

"What Dork! Why do you keep saying my name what is it with you." Alexis shouted as Rakaia just stared at her, and Luna.

"You don't mean that about Jaden do you?" Rakaia asked, trying to see if he could get to Alexis's heart again like he almost did before.

"I told you!" she shouted. "I don't care about that waste of space what part of that don't you understand." She snapped

"Don't let the Darkness confuse you!' Rakaia shouted back, which cause Alexis to take a step back, at Rakaia's outburst.

"You know as good as I do that your heart belongs to Jaden, and no one else, you decided that for yourself a long time ago, even when you two fought against Armageddon with me, and Luna."  
Rakaia stated as he turned his attention to Luna who gritted her teeth.

Alexis just stood there, half frozen in thought, and half angry like she wasn't trying to hear what Rakaia had to say.

"That's it Alexis you know its true this isn't you fight the darkness Alexis, you can do it." Rakaia coached.

"Leave her alone!" Shouted Luna.

"You to Luna!" Rakaia shouted

"You think that darkness can give you power, you throw away everything for power, that you don't even seek." Rakaia snapped causing Luna to step back in shock.

"Luna real power lies within your heart, and your heart doesn't belong to the dark seven." Rakaia stated as he looked down for a second, and then looked up with his face showing sincere, and passion.

"It belongs to your friends, and…..Me." Rakaia finished causing a tear to slowly form in Luna's eye.

"No…..No." Luna fought." You're lying!" she shouted as the tear slowly rolled down her cheek.

"It's true Luna." Rakaia said slowly as his Aura still swaying back, and forth slowly. He couldn't keep this up any longer, he knew if he did he would lose, there was no way he could pull this off, especially since it was Alexis's turn next.

"No…..You're…..Rakaia." Luna slowly said as her eyes flashed back to her normal blue eye.

"Luna." Rakaia said slowly as he saw how Luna was fighting the darkness that controlled her.

"No Luna's he's lying he has to be." Alexis stated as she tried to get her partner back to the dark side.

"No….he's…he..." Luna said as her eyes slowly faded again, as she regained control of herself.

"How dare you try, and trick me." She said as she gritted her teeth.

Rakaia didn't say anything he just stared at Luna still searching for the light inside her.

"You're going down!" She shouted. "I end my turn, Alexis finish him off!"Luna shouted.

**Rakaia  
**1800 LP**  
**Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down:  
Monsters on the field: 1

Debris Dragon: ATK/1000, DEF/2000

**Luna **  
2300 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Ancient Fairy Dragon: ATK/2100, DEF/3000

**Alexis**  
2000 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards Faced down: 2  
Monsters on the field: 1  
Rose, Warrior of Revenge – ATK/1600, DEF/600

'With Pleasure." Alexis said as she drew a card from her hand, and smirked at it, and then Rakaia.

"I hope you're ready." Alexis said. "Because I summon the monster Etolie Cyber!" she shouted as a white light appeared, and Etolie Cyber appeared on the field, in front of Alexis.

Etolie Cyber – Attribute/Earth, LV/4, ATK/1200, DEF/1600, Type/Warrior/Effect  
_if this card attacks your opponent's Life points directly, increase the ATK of this card by 500 points during the Damage Step._

"_Jaden_." Rakaia said in his mind.

'Alright first, it's time to get rid of that pitiful excuse of dragon, Rose attack his Debris Dragon!" Alexis shouted as Rose, the warrior of revenge leaped in the air, and sliced Debris dragon in half with a specially made sword, causing 600 points worth of damage to Rakaia's life points, but he took the impact, head on without putting his guard up, the recoil took effect, sending him flying almost out of the duel ring, but he slowly got up, and just stared at the two duelist with sorrow in his eyes.

"_Sorry Jaden I couldn't do it."_ He though again_. "These two together are good, good or evil; they're the best tag team duelist's I ever faced."_ Rakaia thought again as Alexis prepared for her last attack.

"Alright now Etolie Cyber!" She shouted.

'_Just wished I could have held on a little bit longer but_." Rakaia thought again.

"Attack his Life points directly!" Alexis shouted as Etolie cyber charged towards Rakaia.

"And her special Ability kicks in, If Etolie Cyber attacks an opponent's life points directly it gains, an extra attack boost of 500, making her attack strength 1700!" Alexis shouted

"_I was too weak, and to soft I should have fought harder, but I didn't want anything to happen to them if I won, I hope you understand Jaden_." Rakaia finished as he closed his eyes, and awaited for Etolie Cyber attack, and soon enough it came Etolie Cyber Spun around, and gave a Rakaia a powerful Round house kick, sending him hurling, all the way outside the dueling ring, causing him to hit the ground hard, depleting his life points down to 0.

"Now what would that Slifer say." Alexis asked sarcastically. "Oh yea…And that's Game." She mocked as Rakaia slowly pulled himself up, and crawled back on the duel floor.

"I told you it was over." Luna stated as she slowly started walking towards Rakaia, with Alexis's right beside her.

Rakaia slowly lifted himself up, but fell back to one knee, as his Aura faded away. The duel had taken a lot of him, he was exhausted.

Luna finally got to Rakaia, and was ready to use her Limited Dark powers she gained from Alexis, on Rakaia.

"Any Last words?" She asked harshly. As she looked down at her beaten boyfriend.

Rakaia raised his head slowly, and gritted his teeth, as he knew what was coming next. Then he slowly just let his head fall.

"Yeah." He said slowly." I'm sorry I couldn't save you two, you two mean a lot to me, and I had the chance to save you, and I blew it." Rakaia stated

"Your right." Alexis cut in." What kind of friend are you." She said coldly as she glared at the beaten Dragon Duelist.

Rakaia didn't pay any mind to Alexis's comment he just kept talking.

"Alexis, you're a good friend of mine, actually a close friend, and I wish I could have saved you, because deep down I know you miss Jaden, and trust me he misses you to." He said which struck Alexis as she took a step back, but quickly regained control.

"And Luna." Rakaia said slowly as he rose his head up again, and slowly gazed into her faded blue eyes.

"I Love you." He said as she just looked at him coldly, and rose her hand up, and a Dark void appeared from underhim.

"I'm tired of your lies."Luna said coldly, which shocked Rakaia as his eyes opened wide, as the Dark Void underneath him open, causing him to fall in, allowing him only to catch his last look, at Alexis's and Luna's face before the Void closed behind him, surrounding him in Complete Darkness.

**In the Shadow Realm.**

Ashley was still smiling at Jaden, as she drew her card, and placed it in her hand. Until she felt a strange feeling from Alexis, and Luna.

**Jaden **  
1750 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters: 1  
Burstinatrix: ATK/1200, DEF/800

**Ashley**  
3500 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 3  
Monsters:

A smile suddenly crept across her face, as she slowly started to laugh.

"Huh?" Jaden said confused at why she was laughing.

Ashley just stopped in mid laughter, and smirked at Jaden.

"I see that the girls have done their job." Ashley smirked.

"What job?" Jaden asked. "Wait you don't mean." Jaden said hoping it wasn't what he thought it was.

Ashley just slowly shook her head evilly as Jaden, eyes widened in horror.

"No…. It can't be." He stated as he took a step back.

"That's right, your little friend, that was left with them…..is gone." Ashley said smiling.

Jaden felt a knot in his stomach when he heard those words came from Ashley's mouth. He couldn't believe that he lost.

"No Way…..Rakaia." Jaden said slowly as his head slowly fell as his eyes stared at the ground.

"Hey Kid don't look so glum, you'll be joining him real soon!' Shouted Ashley. "First I play the field spell card Dark Arena!" she shouted as the card appeared on the field, and then suddenly their surroundings changed, it was now a dark gloomy place, with mist everywhere, darkness filled every corner, and every crack. Not letting a touch of light get in.

Dark Arena/Field Spell Card –_As long as this card remains face- up on the field, if both players have monsters in Attack Position they must declare an attack. If this card's controller has an Archfiend monster card on the field, he/she can choose their opponent's attack target. _

Jaden still was holding his head down, as he thought about his old child hood friend, and how he came to duel academy, and now he was gone.

"Next I summon the monster Infernity Guardian!" Ashley shouted as a white light appeared, and Infernity Guardian appeared on the field.

Infernity Guardian – Attribute/Dark, LV/4, ATK/1200, DEF/1700, Type/Fiend/Effect  
while you have no cards in your hand, this face-up card cannot be destroyed by battle or by card effects.

Jaden still wasn't paying her any attention he was still lost in his own world.

"Hey kid!" she shouted snapping Jaden out of it.

"I told you don't worry about your little friend, he didn't fit in this world that we will recreate." Ashley started. "The dark Seven, will change this world and the weaklings that inhabit it will be destroyed…..Just like your friend." Ashley stated smirking at Rakaia who gritted his teeth, at that remark.

"I see I got your attention now." Ashley stated. 'Well there's nothing more I can do, I end my turn." She stated.

As Jaden still glared at her with hate filling his eyes.

"Aww what's wrong, you miss your little friend." Ashley taunted. "I'm sure his soul has been devoured by the darkness by now." Ashley finished as Jaden clinched his fist, he could feel his anger rising more, and more the more Ashley talked.

"Now we're getting serious." She stated. "Does that mean you don't like my little comments about your friend, tell me how does it feel, to not only lose your best friend, but lose another good friend, and the one you love to the darkness." She stated which made Jaden's anger rise almost to its peak

"Tell me how does it feel to know, that I control, your good friend Luna, and your loved one Alexis, and knowing you can't defeat me, which means you can't saved them, and then finally getting them to kill your best friend." She ended.

Jaden's couldn't take it anymore, he gritted his teeth, and his eyes started flashing gold, his anger had went way beyond its limit, his good friend Luna was being controlled along, with his loved Alexis, and now Rakaia was dead, Jaden had lost it.

The wind started to pick up, and a gold Aura started to appear around Jaden, as his eyes locked at a solid gold color.

He screamed, as loud as he could, and then glared at Ashley who looked in shock at what she saw.

"What the hell!" she shouted as she looked at the new Jaden that stood before her.

"What is this!" she shouted again as Jaden just glared at her, with hatred in his eyes.

"I will make you pay." Jaden said coldly, as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hands.

**Jaden **  
1750 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters: 1  
Burstinatrix: ATK/1200, DEF/800

**Ashley**  
3500 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 3  
Monsters: 1  
Infernity Guardian: ATK/1200, DEF/1700  
Field Spell in Play: Dark Arena

"First I summon Elemental Hero Prisma!" he shouted as a white light appeared on the field, and Prisma appeared in front of Jaden.

Elemental Hero Prisma – Attribute/Light, LV/4, ATK/1700, DEF/1100, Type/Warrior/Effect  
_Once per turn, you can reveal 1 Fusion monster from your Fusion Deck, and send 1 Fusion Material Monster listed on that card from your Deck to the Graveyard. Until The End Phase this card's name is treated as the sent monster's name._

"And I'm not done; now that I have two monsters on the field I can do this!" Jaden shouted. "I Sacrifice both My Elemental Hero Burstinatrix, and My Elemental Hero Prisma, to summon Elemental Hero Neos!" Shouted Jaden as both Burstinatrix, and Prisma disappeared, and Neos appeared on the field.

Elemental Hero Neos – Attribute/Light, LV/7, ATK/2500, DEF/2000, Type/Warrior  
_A new Elemental Hero has arrived from Neo-Space! When he initiates a Contact Fusion with a Neo-Spacian his unknown powers are unleashed._

"So what you that won't help you!" shouted Ashley as Jaden just glared intently at her.

"That's what you think." Jaden said nonchalantly, as he pointed at Ashley's Infernity Guardian.

"Elemental Hero Neos, attack her Infernity Guardian with Wraith of Neos!" He yelled as Neos charged towards Infernity Guardian, getting ready to destroy it.

"I don't think so." Ashley said." I play the trap card Astral Barrier!" She shouted as the card appeared on the field in front of her.

Astral Barrier/Trap Card – I_f your opponent's monster attacks a monster on your side of the field, you can make the attack a direct attack._

"This card saves my monster from your attack, and forces your monster to attack me instead!" she shouted as Neos flew past Infernity Guardian, and delivered a mighty right hand hitting Ashley's life points doing a total of 2500 points worth of damage sending her a few inches back.

Jaden eyes widened at the move Ashley pulled.

"Why would she do that, she sacrificed almost all of her life points on that move." He thought." She's got to be up to something to make that kind of move." He thought again as he glared at her intently.

"Alright I End my turn." He said as his Aura started glowing brighter, and brighter.

**Jaden **  
1750 LP  
Cards in hand: 1  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters: 1  
Elemental Hero Neos: ATK/2500, DEF/2000

**Ashley**  
1000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters: 1  
Infernity Guardian: ATK/1200, DEF/1700  
Field Spell in Play: Dark Arena

"Thanks kid."Ashley smirked as she drew a card from her deck, and smirked at what she was about to do.

"You ready to join your little friend in the shadows?" Ashley questioned mockingly as she smirked at Jaden.

"Quit talking." Jaden said harshly as he glared at Ashley who wasn't doing nothing but making him angrier.

"Fine then it's your funeral!" she stated. "First I summon he monster Cyber Archfiend in attack mode!" She shouted, as the same white light appeared in front of her, and Cyber Archfiend took its place on the field.

Cyber Archfiend – Attribute/Dark, LV/4, ATK/1000, DEF/2000, Type/Fiend/Effect  
_At the beginning of your Draw phase, if you have no cards in your hand, draw 1 more card in addition to the normal draw, during your End phase, if you have 1 or more card(s) in your hand, destroy this card. _

"Next I'm going to show you what real power is!" Ashley shouted as a dark Blue like aura started to appear around her.

Curiosity crept on the face of Jaden's as he witness the aura around Ashley as she picked another card from her hand.

"Now that I have two monsters on the field, and a field spell in play I can summon this!"She shouted. "I sacrifice my Infernity Guardian and My Cyber Archfiend to summon...The Earthbound Immortal... CCAPAC APU!" Ashley shouted as the two monsters disappeared, and a huge hand appeared out of nowhere causing Jaden to look up in astonishment. Ashley aura started to glow bigger, and sway widely as the earthbound immortal, slowly, and massively made its way to the field.

Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu– Attribute/Dark, LV/10, ATK/3000, DEF/2500, Type/Fiend/Effect.  
_There can only be 1 face-up "Earthbound Immortal" monster on the field. If there is no face-up Field Spell Card on the field, destroy this card. Your opponent cannot select this card as an attack target. This card can attack your opponent directly. If this card destroys an opponent's monster by battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed monster's ATK._

Jaden just stared at the huge monstrosity that stood before him, as the monster let out off and Erie sound, and then got ready to attack.

"Now Witness true power!" she shouted as Ccapac Apu stood, and looked down at Jaden.

"This is it now prepare to Join your friend in the afterlife!' Ashley shouted as she pointed towards Jaden's Neos.

"Ccapac Apu attack that Waste of Space, and end his life!" she ordered as Ccapac Apu let off another sound, and clenched his fist, and pulled it's arm back, and thrusted it towards Jaden.

"I don't think so!" he shouted. "I activate the trap card Hero's Guard!" Jaden shouted as Ccapac Apu attacked Neos Creating a huge cloud of Dust, and smoke.

Hero's Guard/Trap Card – _Activate only when an opponent's monster declares an attack. Any "Elemental Hero", "Destiny Hero" or " Evil Hero" monsters you control cannot be destroyed by battle by that attack, and by removing 1 Elemental hero"," Destiny Hero" or "Evil Hero" monsters in your Graveyard from play, reduce battle damage you receive from that attack by half and, draw 1 card._

Thinking that Jaden was done for Ashley smiled evilly, until the smoke cleared anyway.

"What the…Your suppose to be done!" shouted Ashley.

Jaden just smirked.

"Thanks to my trap card, I barely escaped with my skin." He stated as he glared at Ashley.

"Let me explain it to you." Jaden said mockingly." Hero's Guard allows me to keep my monster on the field, simply because it has Elemental hero in its name, and by removing one of my Elemental hero's out of play the damage you would have given me is cut in half, not to mention I get to draw a card, pretty sweet huh?" Jaden said confidently as his aura still grew bright as ever.

Ashley just gritted her teeth at the slifer, and smirked.

"So what next turn your finished." She said as she ended her turn.

**Jaden **  
250 LP  
Cards in hand: 2  
Cards faced down: 1  
Monsters: 1  
Elemental Hero Neos: ATK/2500, DEF/2000

**Ashley**  
1000 LP  
Cards in hand: 3  
Cards faced down: 2  
Monsters: 1  
Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Apu: ATK/3000, DEF/2500  
Field Spell in Play: Dark Arena

Jaden closed his eyes, and went into deep thought as this last card that he was about to draw determined the outcome of this duel.

"Ok I already let down Rakaia, cards I need your help please give me something." Jaden thought to himself as he opened his eyes again, and looked at Ashley.

"What? Saying a Prayer before I send you on your way." She laughed as Jaden shook it off.

"Alright here goes everything." Jaden stated as he drew a card, and glanced at it, and when he did he smirked, and looked at Ashley, who didn't like the look Jaden was giving her.

"What are you smiling about?'' She questioned. "No card in that pitiful deck of yours can help you now it's over!' she shouted.

"Wrong!" Jaden shouted back. "For one my deck isn't pitiful all the monsters that fought in this duel fought hard, and I respect them for that, they gave everything they had to make sure I win this duel." Jaden stated.

"And so did Rakaia." he finished slowly as he glared at Ashley.

"Please." Ashley said smartly." No matter what you say you're still going to die so just face facts!" she shouted

"The fact is." Jaden cut in. "I'm walking out of here with my life, and with my friends." He stated angrily

"Now I activate my face down Mystical Space Typhoon!' Jaden shouted

"What!" Shouted Ashley as Jaden's card revealed itself on the field.

"That's right, and you know what this card does, I get to destroy one spell or trap card on the field, and I choose your Field Spell Card Dark Arena!" Jaden shouted

"Wait! You can't!" She shouted again as a huge tornado blew out of Jaden's Spell card, destroying her Dark Arena.

"And once Dark Arena is goes, so does Your Earthbound Immortal!" Shouted Jaden as his aura started to glow brighter than ever.

"Nooo!" Ashley screamed. "This can't be happening I this isn't fair." She shouted as her earthbound immortal slowly faded away leaving her life points wide open.

"And that's not all." Jaden shouted as he picked up the card he drew from his hand.

"Next I summon to the field Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden shouted, as Elemental hero Sparkman appeared besides Neos, Jaden smirked and picked up the another card he had in his hand,

"So what if my monster is gone. You still won't win!" Ashley shouted

"We'll see about that!" Jaden shouted back." I play the spell card R-Righteous Justice!" he shouted

R-Righteous Justice/Spell card – _Destroy Spell or Trap Cards equal to the number of face up'" Elemental Hero" cards you control._

"Want to know what this card does." Jaden said confidently. "This card destroys any spell or trap cards on the field, equal to the number of Elemental hero's I have on the field, and I count 2.' Jaden stated as he put of two fingers.

"And last I checked you had two face down cards so let's reveal them shall we." Jaden said as both cards revealed to be spell cards, and were destroyed instantly.

"No!..Stop!" Ashley shouted.

"Did you stop when you took over Alexis's mind, did you stop when you made her break my heart, did you stop when you had her take over Luna's mind, and then have both kill my best friend!" shouted Jaden as his aura blew through the roof, and his hair swayed back and forth as

"I don't think so this duel is over!" he shouted as he pointed towards Ashley.

"Go Neos attack her directly with Wraith of Neos!" Jaden shouted as Neos leaped towards Ashley with his arm already cocked back to deliver the final blow.

Ashley could only watch in horror as, she saw Neos coming towards her.

"Damn it." She thought. "I can't believe it…I lost." She said to herself as Neos fist came crashing down on her, and her life points knocking Ashley on her back hard, also depleting her life points ending the duel.

Jaden, breathing heavily slowly fell to one knee, after all the duel took out of him. While Ashley slowly got up, and looked at Jaden.

"Your one strong duelist." She said as she slowly walked towards Jaden, as the field disappeared, and so did the Shadow realm they were in. When Jaden looked up to see Ashley he found that they were outside of Duel Academy.

"Huh what the?" he said confused as he looked around only causing Ashley to giggle a little.

Jaden just looked at her, she seemed to be more at ease, and the tension that he once felt was gone. The coldness in her heart had disappeared completely.

"Thank you." She said as she extended her arm towards Jaden.

"Umm you're welcome." He replied as he shook her hand.

"I'm sorry for what I put you through, your friends will be back to normal in no time." She said with a smile.

"That's good to know." Jaden said letting out a deep breath." Wait but what about Rakaia?" he asked

Ashley smile disappeared as she looked Jaden in the eyes with a sad look on her face.

"I'm sorry there's nothing I can do." She said slowly causing Jaden sorrow to return as well.

"I have no control anymore so I have no control of what happens to your friend I'm so sorry." She said again.

As Jaden looked up at her, and noticed she was slowly disappearing.

"What the! Hey what's wrong with you?" he questioned concerned about what was going on.

"it's over Jaden when we duel it was a battle for a life, and that's how the rest will duel, but be careful because the energy, and power you put out in these duels are transferred back to the Dark Seven so they can give it to Armageddon so they can resurrect him." Ashley explained, as half her body was now gone.

All Jaden could do was shake his head in approval.

"Don't worry we'll stop this I promise." Jaden said as Ashley gave one last smile, and disappeared with her Particles drifting away in the wind leaving Jaden standing outside of the Duel Academy, with tears falling from his face, as he gave one last look to the sky, and saw Rakaia's smirk on his face with his thumbs up.

"Rakaia." he said slowly as the image of Rakaia faded.

* * *

**Wow what a chapter, what a duel, what's going to happen with Alexis, and Luna, and poor Rakaia, and what about the rest of the Dark Seven, find out next time on Yugioh GX!.**

Me: Whew now that was tiring

Jaden…………

Me: Jaden?

Alexis: ……..Wow

Me: Guys?

Alexis: Just wow that's all have to say.

Jaden: I have nothing to say, but you did one hell of a job on this one

Me: oh well Thank you I tried hard on this really, but please everyone review this chapter, it took a lot out of me, with this, and I tried to make this as right as I possibly could, if I made some mistakes just bare with me ok thanks but please review I did this for yall.


	13. Tragic loss, The Gang's Depression

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu gioh GX! Or the Gundam Seed Character I'm using, but I do own my OC, and my created cards YAY! Now if only they were actually in the series lol, but please enjoy reading.**

Me: Alright here go

Jaden: So you're back on it huh?

Me: Yea I figured I wouldn't keep them waiting like I did last time.

Jaden: Yea but didn't you have writer's block

Me: …Well Yea that and a lot of stuff kept popping up didn't really give me time to think on how I wanted to progress the story.

Luna: that's understandable, and I'm sure they understand as well.

Me: I hope so but then again writing two different stories, isn't going to be easy but it should get my mind flowing.

Jaden: Well if that's the case then write

Me: Alright then here we go!

* * *

Chapter 11  
Tragic Loss, The Gang's depression

In the Depths of the shadow realm, the remainder of the Dark seven was gathered in a room, with a huge Crystal like ball in it. The Crystal ball started to glow right after the duel with Rakaia, losing to Luna. And Alexis, and started to glow brighter after Jaden defeated Ashley. Energy from both duels both flowed into this Crystal ball, that sealed Armageddon giving it some of the power it needed to resurrect, but it still wasn't enough.

"She failed us." One of dark cloaked figures stated as the shadows covered their faces

"But not entirely." Another figure stated as it walked towards the Crystal, and examined it. "We still got quite a bit of energy from the Dragon duelist alone, and not to mention the duel between her, and the other kid." The figure finished.

"Yes but she didn't get the cards that we seek to resurrect Armageddon." The fourth figure stated.

"Either way." The Sixth figure cut in. "The master is still not pleased, and wants those cards now, so who will be next." He said coldly.

At first there was silence between the remaining six, until one of them stood up, and removes their cloak. And once the cloak was remove there stood a Young boy that didn't look any older than Zane, he had on Black shoes with a Yellow outline, and Black Pants to go with them, with a dark gold shirt with black outlines on it, with a matching headband, and Black fingerless Gloves.

"I'm next." The boy stated as the five figures looked at him.

"Alright, you know what you must do, don't fail us or meet the same fate as Ashley." The second figure stated.

"Hmph that, rookie wasn't even half as good as I am." The boy said smugly as he glared at the second figure. "You can tell the master that those cards are as good as his." He stated as a dark portal appeared behind him.

"We shall see now won't we. " the first one stated as the boy gave an annoyed look, and turned around, and walked into the portal, causing it to close behind him.

"Do you think he will get what is required?" The second figure asked.

"….No he will fail just like the last one." The third figure stated with hate in his voice.

"No matter, energy will still be sent to Armageddon through his duel so it doesn't matter." The first one stated again as they all disappeared one by one, back into the darkness.

**Meanwhile back at Duel Academy**

Jaden ran through the halls as fast as he could heading straight for the main duel arena, were Alexis, and Luna were.

"I hope what Ashley said was true." Jaden thought hoping both Alexis, and Luna was back to their normal selves again.

He turned the corner, and headed straight down the hallway, and made another sharp right turn, finally getting to the main duel arena, and there he saw the two girls laying their out cold.

"Alexis, Luna!" Jaden shouted as he ran towards the two girls.

"Alexis!" Jaden shouted worriedly. "Luna!" he shouted again with the same amount of concern in his voice.

He knelt down by the two, and shook them lightly hoping they would open their eyes or something.

"Come on you guys." Jaden said nervously as he kept shaking them, putting a little more force into it.

Soon enough Alexis started to stern, and Luna started to move a moment after Alexis, and the two opened their eyes.

"Guys you're alright!" Jaden shouted as he wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Yea Jaden…We're...Fine." Alexis said between breaths.

"Now…Can...You...Stop…With...The...Hugging?" Luna stated as she too was being squeezed to death by Jaden's grip.

"Oh Sorry." Jaden stated as he let go of the two who just stood there looking confused, and with a massive headache.

"Arrrgghh My head." Luna stated as she placed her hand over her temple. "What Happened?" She asked as Alexis looked around, and saw that they were in the Main duel room.

"Yea what are we doing in here?" She asked as she looked at Jaden.

"Wait you don't remember anything?" Jaden asked a little shocked at the fact that him, and Rakaia, went through all that, and they don't remember anything.

Both girls just shook their head, and Jaden just let out a long exhausting sigh.

"Come I'll explain everything." He stated as he walked past the girls.

The girls nodded in approval, and followed him out of the duel room, and headed straight for the Slifer dorm.

'So Jaden where's Rakaia?" Luna asked confused that Rakaia wasn't around.

Jaden didn't say anything; he just slowly looked at the ground while he walked.

"Jaden!" Luna said again trying to get his attention.

"Jaden what's going on?" Alexis asked concerned about the way her boyfriend was acting.

Jaden didn't say anything still, he just stopped, and turned, and looked at the two girls with his eyes full of sorrow. They were still a bit red, and you could see the remaining tears still falling but barely.

Alexis heart pounded at the sight she saw.

"_Jaden_." She thought. "_He's... He's been crying_." Her mind raced as she felt pain grip her heart, and squeeze it.

'Jaden what's wrong?" Luna asked concerned.

"You two really don't know what happened do you?" Jaden asked slowly as he stared at the two girls.

They both just shook their heads.

"No... I don't remember anything after that duel with that dark seven duelists." Alexis stated.

"And I don't remember anything after that duel with Alexis." Luna stated.

"Huh?" Alexis stated as she looked at Luna. "What Duel?" she asked confused at what Luna was saying.

"Don't you remember Alexis; we both dueled because of what you did to Jaden." Luna stated

Alexis didn't understand, but she didn't like what Luna just said, as she turned, and looked at Jaden, and when she did her heart started to sink.

"What... I…Did." She said slowly. "_Oh my god what did I do to Jaden, what could I possibly have done to Jaden_." She thought

Jaden just looked at the ground again as the words from Dark Alexis repeated in his head one more time.

**Flashback**

Alexis I don't get it. What's with the attitude change?" Jaden asked trying to figure out what happened to his Oblisk Queen.

"I'm Fine dork, I've thought about a lot of things last night, and now I see the truth." Alexis stated harshly.

"Truth... What Truth?" Jaden shot back

"The Truth on how weak you are." Alexis stated as her words shot right at Jaden's heart.

"I realize now that I'm better off without you Jaden Yuki." Alexis started as she was aiming her words directly at Jaden's heart, breaking him down bit by bit.

"Better off...What! Lex what are you..." Jaden tried to finish but was cut off by Alexis.

"Stop calling me that!' she shouted." That pet name of yours is pathetic, you're pathetic." She stated as she turned around to walk off again, then she stopped and turned around slightly, and smirked at Jaden.

"And to think you actually thought I loved you, hmph pitiful." She stated coldly shooting bullet holes in Jaden's heart with her words. Jaden just stood there shocked, at what he heard, he didn't know how to counter it, there was no way around it, Alexis was unleashing a mental Onslaught on Jaden, and he was breaking slowly.

"You actually thought that I the Queen of Oblisk Blue would love a lowly Slifer Slacker, such as yourself, get real dork, I don't love you, and I never did." Alexis said harshly, loving what she was doing to the Slifer as she could tell that his heart was crumbling.

"I will never Love someone like you Jaden, you don't even deserve to be here." She stated as she smile wickedly as she was going to deliver the final blow, and seal the deal. "Your very existence makes me Sick." She said coldly as she turned, and finally started to walk off again.

Jaden just stood there, and took word for word, blow for blow , but he couldn't hold it as a tear sparkled in his eye, but he wouldn't let it fall, Yes his heart was hurting, but he stood his ground, and wouldn't let her go.

'that's not true" he shouted as he grabbed her arm stopping her again, but this time Alexis turned around, furiously, and Slapped Jaden across the face hard, leaving a small red hand print on his cheek.

Jaden didn't move his face; after he was slapped he was in to much shock. Alexis seeing this as another opportunity walked over slowly to Jaden who still hasn't recovered from the slapped.

She moved her face close to Jaden, and left about an inch left, and smirked evilly as Jaden slowly turned, and looked at her.

'You mean nothing to me." Alexis said harsh and slow so that Jaden could take in every word. "You're life is meaningless, you don't even exist to me anymore." Alexis stated as she finally walked off leaving the Slifer king to fall on his butt, looking at his love walk off until she was out of sight

**Flashback ended**

Each word that came from dark Alexis, Struck Jaden's heart hard, leaving scars that could probably never be healed.

"Let me explain everything to you." Jaden said as they stopped walking towards the Slifer Dorm, figuring that they were far enough to be alone from everybody else.

Jaden started talking slowly starting from the beginning.

"You see Lex, you was the first that dueled against Ashley." Jaden started

"Ashley!" Who is Ashley?" Alexis asked

"That's the dark seven duelists you dueled." Jaden stated

Alexis just shook her head, and allowed him to continue.

"Well you see, you lost, and she took control over your mind, and well." Jaden stopped before Luna cut in.

'I'll take this part." Luna said.

"That's where I found you first, and you had this completely different attitude, you were a heartless jerk to put it mildly." Luna explained.

"Luna I got it." Jaden stated cutting her off.

'Well after Luna felt that something was wrong with you I went off to find you, and I did, and then." Jaden eyes slowly fell to the ground as Alexis grabbed him by the shoulders.

"What Jaden? Tell me what happened." Alexis stated curious at what she did.

Jaden slowly sighed, and started to tell everything that dark Alexis said to him, and how it made him feel, and then he started to explain the duel between, them against Rakaia, and the outcome of the duel, and why Rakaia wasn't around, which made Luna's jaw drop completely, and leaving Alexis feeling empty inside.

"What do you mean I sent him off to the shadows, and possibly killed him?" Luna shouted with tears now flowing from her eyes.

"Jaden this can't be true." Alexis stated feeling a big hole in her heart, from what they did to Rakaia, but more from what she did to Jaden.

"I wish it wasn't." he said slowly as he hung his head low, causing Alexis to gasp, and cover her mouth at what Jaden just told her.

"No it can't be!" Luna shouted." Rakaia's gone, how could he lose." Luna asked with more tears falling from her face.

"Maybe you two together, were stronger than he thought." Jaden said sadly

"I don't care!" Luna shouted. "He still could have done something, he didn't have to…Why did I…" Luna finally broke down with her head on Jaden's chest pounding it lightly.

"I'm sorry Luna there wasn't anything I could do." Jaden said as he looked up at Alexis, who was shedding a few tears herself.

"Luna." Alexis said putting her hand on her shoulder, pulling her slowly away from Jaden, into a comforting hug.

"It's ok." Alexis said as she rubs the back of Luna's head.

"No… No it's not." Luna said as she broke free from Alexis, and took off running not really caring what direction she went.

"Luna!" Alexis shouted as she was about to take off behind her, but felt Jaden's hand on her shoulder.

"She needs to be alone right now." Jaden stated as Alexis looked at him, with tears in her eyes as well.

"Jaden I can't believe I." Alexis started but was cut off when Jaden put a finger to her mouth.

"Shhh it's ok." Jaden said sadly.

'No it's not ok!" Alexis shouted now with tears falling rapidly from her face.

"I broke your heart, and shattered into pieces, and on top of that help my best friend kill her boyfriend, and not to mention a good friend of mine, how is everything going to be ok!" she shouted as she stared at Jaden, who only looked at Alexis silently not saying a word.

"I told you I loved you, and I meant it, now I turn around, and Break your heart." Alexis said sadly as she buried her face in Jaden's chest.

"Alexis." Jaden said slowly.

"Don't say it." She cut him off." I know you don't forgive me, and I deserve it." She stated as she was about to pull away until Jaden wrapped his arms around her, and embraced her.

"No I do forgive you." He said as he laid his head on top of hers. "It's not your fault, you were being controlled, that's all, I know things are bad now, but will get back in the game, and take out the dark seven, For Rakaia." Jaden said as Alexis turned her head up towards Jaden with tears, still flowing from her eyes.

"Ja… Jaden." Alexis started until she was cut off by a pair of soft lips.

"It's ok." Jaden said with his usual smile, which caused Alexis to calm down a little.

"_He really loves me_." She thought. _"After all the cruel things I said he still loves me."_ She thought again, as she as she pulled Jaden by his shirt bringing his lips closer to hers embracing in one more kiss.

"Thanks Jaden." She said as she laid her head on Jaden's Chest, with his arms still wrapped around her not moving from his embrace.

**Meanwhile**

Luna ran as fast as she could, not caring where she was going, until she came in view of the beach, and ran towards the water, and stopped mere inches in front of it, and looked at the sky.

"Rakaia." She said sadly, as her tears had stopped falling, but you could still see a few still coming down her cheek.

"I hope you can forgive me." She said as she looked up at the sky as she connecting the stars in his image.

She wiped the last few tears away, and looked back up at the night sky, with a gentle breeze blowing past her.

"I just want you to know." She started as the image of Rakaia in the sky started to fade away

"I... just wanted you to know... that... I love you." She said as she slumped down to her knees, and cried in her own arms.

"Rakaia." She said as her crying muffled her voice.

"RAKAIA!" she shouted as her voice echoed throughout the beach, as she brought her head back down, and curled up into a ball, and kept crying, and crying.

Even though one of the dark seven duelist have been defeated, it still was at a heavy cost, this indeed was the darkest day at Duel Academy for Jaden, and the gang.

* * *

**Wow Everybody's taking it pretty hard, poor Alexis, poor Luna, Can Jaden find away to get back on track before the next Dark Duelists come along find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: And there I go again

Jaden: Man that was sweet, sad but sweet

Luna: I agree, I can't tell you what kind of job on this one I'm going to let the readers tell you.

Alexis: But it was a moment though I see where you're going with it.

Me: Thanks I worked hard on this one to I'm putting my soul in this Dammit.

Jaden: lol don't tell us, tell them.

Me: Oh yea, Guys can you please read, and review I would really appreciate it, and still I want to thank everybody that's reviewed before, but please I need to know your feelings on this thank you.


	14. Old Memories, An Old Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX, or the Gundam Seed character I'm using, but fear not I do own my OC, and my made up cards, except one, when I put them in the story but please read, and enjoy thank you.**

Me: Alright you ready

Jaden: You're not going to make this one emotional are you?

Me- Why not it gets the reader to feel what you guys feel

Luna: But the last one was sad though

Me: Well woman up we got a story to tell

Luna: Dammit

Me: Alright here we go

* * *

Chapter 12  
Old Memories, An Old Face

In The shadow realm, the sixth member of the dark seven was in a large dark room, with seven pillars coming down in a straight line on each side of a large walkway, with the seventh being in the center of the room. He walked past the pillars, and stopped, and knelt down in front of a flight of stairs.

"Master." The sixth member said slowly

As a large figure stood from his throne, from the top of the Stairs, and glared at the sixth member of the dark seven.

"What is your business for being here." He stated angrily

"Just to inform you that Ashley's energy and Earthbound Immortal as been given to Armageddon, but it was only a small portion." He said nervously.

The dark figure just chuckled.

"Fine I wouldn't expect anything more from that weakling, "he said sternly as he sat back down, while his follower continued with his report.

"Yes now Blitz is on his way, to the other side as we speak." He stated

The dark figure smirked a little, and let out a small laugh.

"Alone." He said

"Yes master." The sixth member stated

The dark figure let out a small chuckle, and then stopped, and glared at the sixth member of the dark seven.

"Why the hell are you wasting my time!" he shouted in anger. "This isn't the time to see who can get the job done I want the Sacred beast, and the Egyptian God cards now!" he yelled as a rush of wind came out of nowhere hitting the sixth member knocking him down with force.

"Now go gather the rest of the dark seven, and find Blitz, this time I will get what I want." The dark figure stated.

"Ye…yes master consider it done." The sixth member said without any hesitation, as he disappeared with the quickness.

The huge dark figure just watched as his minion disappeared out of fright, and let out a slight smile.

"Idiots.' He said slowly as he slowly went into deep thought, and then suddenly a smirk appeared on his face as he stood up.

"I think it's time to pay my old friends A visit." He said evilly as he started walking off into darkness himself.

**Meanwhile at Duel Academy  
**  
Jaden, Luna, and Alexis where in the Chancellor's office filling him in on what had happened the night before.

"And that's what happened." Jaden stated looking down, still not getting over his best friend's death completely.

Sheppard, also held his head down, and slowly shook it.

"I'm sorry to hear that." He said sadly as he slowly lifted his head up.

"This is a tragic loss indeed, but we cannot let our guard down." He said trying to get to gang's head back in place.

"This just only proves that the dark seven, isn't playing around." He said sternly. "They want those cards, and they will do whatever it takes to get them so please." He said as he looks down at his desk again.

"Please be more careful, I understand Rakaia's death wasn't your fault, but let's be on our toes this time around." He said sadly as he looked up at the three, and gave a smile.

Jaden just shook his head, and Alexis followed, but Luna didn't say a word she just looked off into distance of her own sorrow.

"Luna.' Alexis said worriedly

Luna just slowly raised her head up, and looked at Alexis, and gave a fake smile.

"I'm ok." She said slowly as Jaden came, and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Hey don't worry ok, maybe he did survive, I mean come on its Rakaia." Jaden said smiling like he usually does.

Luna just looked at Jaden still with sadness in her eyes.

"Come on." Jaden said trying to lift her spirits up. "He's been through worst." He said causing Luna to see just a sparkle of hope, or whatever was left of it, and smiled.

"Yea…" she sighed." I just hope your right." she stated

"Why of course he's right." Sheppard stated. "Rakaia wouldn't let something like that stop him." He said with a huge smile causing Luna to smile a bit more herself.

"Alright." She said with a little bit more energy in her voice.

"That's the spirit." Alexis stated as she smiled.

"Alright." Jaden stated as he looked at the Chancellor. "Now we that we believe that Rakaia has a slight chance of survival we know he'll pull through." Jaden said smiling.

Chancellor just shook his head in approval, and stood up, and started walking towards the door.

"That's right Jaden, and for more good news, you did defeat one of the members of the dark seven, and I have something else to show you." He said as he opened the door.

"Huh? Something to show me." Jaden stated as he slowly followed Chancellor out the room, leaving Luna and Alexis in his office.

"You ok." Alexis asked as she looked at Luna.

Luna just slowly shook her head, and then looked at Alexis.

"Lexis." Luna said nervously as she looked down at the ground." Do you think there is a slight chance that you know, he did survive?" Luna asked.

Alexis just smiled, and put her hand on Luna's shoulder.

"Come on!' Alexis said with a smirk on her face." It's just like Jaden said, its Rakaia, he's been through worst." She said with confidence

"Don't worry I'm sure he's fine." She said as she watched as Luna's face slowly lit up.

"Now come on let's see what the chancellor as to show us." She said as she grabbed Luna by the arm, and started to run off behind Jaden, and the Chancellor.

"Alexis!" Luna shouted as she was being dragged with little effort.

"Slow down." She said as Alexis kept speeding up.

"Hurry up!" Alexis shouted back. "Come on this may help us out, and I'm not going to miss it because of you." Alexis stated as she kept going until they found Jaden in front of the infirmary.

"Well Jaden my boy, walk on in." Sheppard stated as Jaden looked at him confusedly, and then remember what had happened.

"You mean." Jaden started with a big smile that appeared on his face.

Sheppard only shook his head, and stepped aside allowing Jaden enough room to get in.

"Syrus!" Jaden shouted as he ran into the infirmary, with Alexis, and Luna behind him.

When they entered they saw the little blue haired Slifer, sitting upright.

"Syrus!" Jaden shouted as he ran towards the young Slifer, and hugged him tightly.(_read Chapter 2 if you can't remember what happened to him)_

"Jaden!" the young Slifer shouted back, as he saw his best friend leap on him squeezing the air out of him.

Alexis couldn't do anything but laugh, and Luna just smiled at the two.

"Alright Jaden let him go, he does need to breathe you know." Alexis stated as she walked over to them.

"You alright Syrus?" Alexis asked as she looked down at him.

"Yea the nurse said I can go back to the dorm tomorrow." He said happily. "She said I still need rest though." He finished.

"What happened to you anyway?" Luna asked as she walked up behind Alexis.

Syrus sat there for a minute, and thought about it, and then it came back to him.

"…I was dueling." He said as it caught the attention of the gang, and even the Chancellor.

'Dueling?' Jaden said questionably.

"Dueling who?" Luna asked as she looked at Syrus curiously.

"I don't know." He said confused as he tried to remember what had happened. "I….it...it was some girl." He stated finally.

"Ashley!" The gang said in unison.

"Well don't worry about it we took care of her." Alexis stated as a smile appeared on her face.

"You did!" Syrus said excitingly as he looked at Jaden, who gave his trademark pose.

Syrus only smiled before the nurse came back into the room.

'Alright now, that's enough you need your rest remember." She said nicely as Jaden, and the rest understood what she meant.

"Alright Sy we got some more business to handle you get your strength back." Jaden said smiling

"Thanks Jay I will." Syrus assured as he laid back down.

"Yea, we got this." Luna said as she kissed Syrus on the forehead causing him to blush, as she walked out, and waited for the rest of the gang.

Alexis just smiled, and shook her head, and started to walk out herself, before she stopped.

"Um Syrus." She said as she turned around to look at him.

"Yea Alexis." Syrus responded.

"Did the girl you duel wear the colors black, and Blue?" She asked out of curiosity

Syrus didn't answer right away, he thought about it for a moment, and then shook his negatively.

"No." he said confident that blue wasn't the color he saw.

"It was Black and Red.' He said which caused Alexis, and Jaden to look at him in concern.

"Black, and Red." Jaden said

"That's wasn't Ashley." Alexis stated quickly, and worriedly

Then all of a Sudden there was huge explosion that rocked the half of the Academy.

"What the hell!" Luna said as she ran back in the room.

"I don't know but let's go." Jaden said. "See ya Sy!" Jaden shouted as he ran out the door with Luna, and Alexis right behind him.

When they ran out the room, they saw the chancellor had already left to investigate the blast, and they followed in pursuit heading straight for the main entrance of the Academy.

"What do you think that was?" Luna asked.

"Probably the Dark Seven again." Alexis said quickly as they bolted past Crowler, who didn't have any intention on getting mixed up with what was going on.

The gang finally made it outside, and saw the chancellor standing in front of the steps looking at the up at the sky. "

'Chancellor!" Jaden shouted as they ran towards him.

"What's up?" Jaden asked as the Chancellor slowly raised his hand, and pointed towards the top of the academy.

The gang slowly turned towards the direction the Sheppard had pointed to, and saw not one, not two, but all the remaining members of the dark seven standing tall on top of the academy.

"Figures." Luna stated as she gritted her teeth, and glared at them with hatred in her eyes.

"On your toes guy, this may get ugly.' Jaden stated as he got ready himself.

"What is the meaning of this?" Chancellor shouted as he glared at the six figures standing on top of the building.

"We got tired of playing around." The young boy wearing black, and gold stated, as he took a step forward.

"We want those cards." He said sternly as he looked down at Jaden, and smirked.

"So you're the one who defeated Ashley." He spoke again, as an evil smirk appeared on his face.

"Yea what about it!" Jaden shouted as he glared up at the Young Boy.

"Don't forget where not here for your amusement." one of the other figures stated.

"I know that!" The young boy shouted, as he glared at Jaden. "But I still want to have some fun." He said coldly.

"So how about it kid." He said. 'You and me in a duel for the cards". He stated as he glared at Jaden, who was getting ready to accept it, but was cut off when Crowler, and some of the other top duelists, ran outside to see what was going on.

"Crowler?" Sheppard said dumbfounded.

"Yes I couldn't leave you all out here to get your butts, handled to you, and look I brought some backup." He said as he stepped aside, and Zane, Atticus, and Chazz, along with Blair, appeared behind him.

The Chancellor only smiled, and nodded in approval, and then turned his attention back towards the Dark Seven.

"Oh look how cute they have a band." The young one stated.

"Don't get carried away, don't underestimate them like Ashley did." The third figure stated.

"Whatever they don't look that tough." He said.

"Hey who are you anyway!" Luna shouted

"Yea, what's the deal with just popping up, and not introducing yourself?" Alexis said smartly

The boy just smiled, and took another step forwards towards the edge of the building.

"Oh how rude of me." He stated as he was getting ready to leap off the building.

"You can call me…Blitz." He stated as a smirk appeared on his face.

"Blitz." Jaden repeated

"That's right kid, don't forget the name!" he shouted as he was getting ready to leap off the building until a dark portal appeared beside him, and a hand clasped his shoulder.

"What the...Master." he said shockingly as the dark figure stepped outside of the portal, and glared at Blitz.

"Stand down." He said coldly, as Blitz gritted his teeth, but knew better than to argue, and took a step back.

"Who's that?" Jaden said curiously, as he looked up at the Dark figure that stood before them.

"I don't know but assuming by his costume, I'd say some reject from a Halloween party." Chazz stated as he looked up at him as well.

The dark figure just chuckled, and smirked down, and let his eyes fall upon the three.

Jaden, Luna, and Alexis

"It's been a minute young ones." He said as the cloak still covered his face, and body. "Tell me how have you been." He said mockingly

"What the... Who are you?" Shouted Jaden, as he glared at the covered figure.

"What! You mean to tell me you don't remember me." He said as he took a step forward, and then a hand slowly grabbed the top of his hood, and slowly removed it.

"You were the one that tried to banish me." He said sternly as he continued to remove the cloak slowly.

"You were the one, and your friends were the one that stopped plans from recreating the world.' He said again this time with more aggression.

"The rider of Disauga." He said finally as he finally removed the cloak, and showed his face.

'DANTE!" the gang shouted in unison

As they looked up in horror as their old nemesis, was back, and appeared to be stronger than ever.

* * *

**Whoa Dante's back, what going to happen next, and what of Rakaia, what happened to him, find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Ok There

Jaden: You brought him back

Me: yea why

Jaden: Why on earth would you do this to us?

Me: I don't see the problem here Jaden

Jaden: Of Course you don't

Me: Oh get over it, Quit being a Baby, and get ready to fight, and please I would appreciate it if you would read, and review this chapter thank you all.


	15. Alone in the Dark, Rakaia's Surprise

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took so long to update this, but like I said I kind of been busy but I'm back now so don't threat I got you guys, this story will be completed one way or another. So without further a due, I don't own Yugioh GX, or the Gundam Seed Character I'm using (Lunamaria Hawke A.K.A Luna) but I do own my plot, characters, and made up cards well I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

Me: Alright it's time for this

Jaden: Do you really think you can juggle to stories at once

Me: Shush Jaden I got this

Jaden: I'm just saying

Me: I'm good, and with the certain circumstances that just took place it looks like this is all I can do

Jaden: Well you have a point Alright then on with the story

* * *

Chapter 13  
Alone in the dark, Rakaia's Surprise

Dante looked down at the gang, and smirked. He knew that it was a surprise to them that he was even still alive, but more importantly he saw that Rakaia wasn't with them, and smiled even more.

"Tell me kids." He said as he walked towards the edge of the building.

'What happened to my dear friend Rakaia?" he asked mockingly as he looked around the gang, but still couldn't find the young duelist.

Luna gritted her teeth, as she heard Dante mock Rakaia, and clenched her fist like she was ready to leap up there, and pound him.

"You know good, and well what happened to Rakaia!" Alexis shouted back, as she to gritted her teeth at Dante.

Dante just smirked again

"Aww. Yes I remember now it was you two that got rid of him for me." He said as he pointed his finger at Alexis, and Luna.

"Hmph well it looks like Ashley got something done after all." he said again as Jaden stood in front of Alexis, and Luna, and looked up at Dante.

"Dante!' Jaden shouted

"Aww what's the matter Jaden? Are you upset that you couldn't save him? Are you mad at me because of your abilities weren't good enough to rescue him in time?" Dante shouted as Jaden just glared at Dante, and grabbed one of his cards.

"That won't be necessary." Dante said as he held up his hand motioning Jaden to stop. "I didn't come here to fight." He said again.

"Then what did you come here for Jerk!" Atticus shouted as he looked up at Dante.

"I come for a different reason." He said evilly as he turned towards the remainder of the dark Seven, and smirked

"Come with me we must find the cards, and return back to the Shadow Realm." Dante commanded

"Yes Master." They said in unison as they turned off walk, and follow Dante. Until he stopped that is.

"Blitz." Dante said slowly.

"Yes Dante." Blitz quickly answered.

"Why don't you entertain them while were gone." Dante said evilly as an evil smirk appeared on Blitz face, as he slowly pulled out his deck.

"With Pleasure." He said as he turned around, and ran towards the edge of the academy building, and leaped off, doing a couple of front flips in mid air ending it in a 360 Ariel landing perfectly in front of the gang.

"So are we ready?"Blitz asked evilly as he smirked at the gang.

Jaden growled, and pulled out his deck, and got ready to insert his cards into his duel disk.

"Wait!" Shouted Luna as she walked up, and stood in front of Jaden, and glared at Blitz.

"I'm tired of this, and were going to finish this here, and now!" she shouted as she glared at Blitz, with her eyes starting to tear.

"_I can't let this go on any further_." She thought, as Memories of Rakaia flashed in her head. "_I let them take over me, and now Rakaia's gone_." Her mind raced again, as a few tears started to fall from her eyes in sadness, and anger.

"You really think you can beat me?" Blitz asked as he smirked at Luna.

"You was barely able to beat your little boyfriend of Yours." He said as he mocked her, and Rakaia.

"Yea don't think I didn't see that duel." He continued as he taunted Luna.

"Shut up." Luna said, trying to fight back her tears as she looked at Blitz in anger.

"And he was trying so hard to get you to understand." Blitz continued. "He even told you he loved you before you sent him off the darkness." Blitz finished which caused Luna to lose it.

"I SAID SHUT UP!" She shouted again, as a Green aura started to surrounded her body, and her eyes turned a light green as well as she glared at blitz.

"I HAVE ENOUGH OF YOU GUYS!" She yelled. "First you try, and destroy the love between my friends, then you control me, and now Rakaia's gone, and then you have the nerve to show your face around me." She snapped as her Green Aura started moving around wildly in every direction, as her light green eyes finally stopped

"What... What is this." He said in astonishment.

"Luna." Alexis said slowly as she too was shock at what was happening.

"Whoa." Jaden said as he looked at Luna.

"Her spirit energy is amazing." He thought. "It's blowing through the roof." He said in his mind as her aurora wouldn't die down it just kept swaying in every direction wildly.

"Hmm." Dante said as he watched in amazement at the young girl's power.

"If I'm not mistaken this is the same power they use to beat me last time." He thought." And not to mention the same power Jaden used to beat Ashley, it looks like there's more to these kids that meet the eye." He thought again as he turned back around, and opened the portal.

"Come we don't have much time." Dante shouted as he walked through the portal, followed by the rest of the Dark seven.

"Come on we got to go after them." Atticus shouted as he looked at Luna, and smirked.

"I'm pretty sure she's got this." He said as he ran after them.

Zane just nodded as he ran after Atticus leaving Chazz with Alexis, and Jaden.

"Come on we better go to, they're going to need our help." Chazz stated as he ran past Luna careful not to touch her.

"Alright." Jaden shouted as he ran past Luna, and stopped in front of her, and smirked.

"Get him." He said as she nodded, and he continued to follow the gang.

Alexis was the last one with Luna, and was shocked at what she saw.

"Luna." She said slowly as she saw her friend, glaring daggers right into Blitz who was still taken back by this new found power.

"Alexis." Luna said suddenly, snapping the Oblisk queen back to her senses,

"Go Jaden needs you." She said as she turned her head to look at Alexis.

"Don't lose him. GOT IT!' she shouted as Alexis shook her head quickly, then suddenly Luna let a smile appear on her face as she looked at Alexis.

"Good because I don't want to see you like this." She said as she slowly turned back to face Blitz, also pulling out her deck, and inserting it into her duel disk.

"Alright." Alexis stated as she started to run behind Jaden, and the gang, until she stopped when she got right beside Luna...

"Come Back." She said without looking at her.

"You know it." Luna replied as Alexis, ran off to follow Jaden into the dark portal, along with Crowler, and the Chancellor leaving Luna alone with Blitz.

"So you think you can take me alone do you?" Blitz asked as he looked at her

"I don't think I know." Luna snapped back as she glared at Blitz.

"Well I guess I'll just have to put you in your place." He said as he inserted his deck into his duel disk.

"We'll see." Luna said coldly as she glared intently at Blitz.

"You bet your ass we will." Blitz countered.

"DUEL!" they both shouted as 4000 Life points appeared on both of their duel disks.

**Meanwhile in the Dark Depths of the Shadow Realm**

Rakaia was body was just floating in darkness nothing but complete darkness. There were no walls, no windows, and no landscape, just Darkness, with no light.

"What the…. Where is I." he said slowly as he looked around, and couldn't see anything.

"Are my eyes open." He said to himself as he continued to look around, but couldn't see anything.

"Rakaia." A small Voice called out.

"_What the hell_." He thought as he turned around, but to no avail he still couldn't see anything.

"Ok now I'm hearing things." He said to himself as he continued to float in Darkness

"Rakaia." a Voice came again, but a bit louder than the first time.

"What the…Who are you!' Rakaia shouted as he turned around, but still couldn't see anything.

Then all of a sudden the image of Luna appeared out of nowhere, then Alexis, and then Jaden.

"Guys" Rakaia said confused as to what was going on. "What is this?" he asked

"Rakaia." A voice called out again, causing Rakaia to turn around again also starting to get a little freaked out.

"Ok Yea I'm in trouble." He said to himself as the last thing he saw appeared right in front of him.

"Huh? Luna, Alexis." He said as the memory played back right in front of him.

**Memory **

"I told you it was over." Luna stated as she slowly started walking towards Rakaia, with Alexis's right beside her.

Rakaia slowly lifted himself up, but fell back to one knee, as his Aura faded away. The duel had taken a lot of him, he was exhausted.

Luna finally got to Rakaia, and was ready to use her Limited Dark powers she gained from Alexis, on Rakaia.

"Any Last words?" She asked harshly. As she looked down at her beaten boyfriend.

Rakaia raised his head slowly, and gritted his teeth, as he knew what was coming next. Then he slowly just let his head fall.

"Yeah." He said slowly." I'm sorry I couldn't save you two, you two mean a lot to me, and I had the chance to save you, and I blew it." Rakaia stated

"Your right." Alexis cut in." What kind of friend are you." She said coldly as she glared at the beaten Dragon Duelist.

Rakaia didn't pay any mind to Alexis's comment he just kept talking.

"Alexis, you're a good friend of mine, actually a close friend, and I wish I could have saved you, because deep down I know you Miss Jaden, and trust me he misses you to." He said which struck Alexis as she took a step back, but quickly regained control.

"And Luna." Rakaia said slowly as he rose his head up again, and slowly gazed into her faded blue eyes.

"I Love you." He said as she just looked at him coldly, and rose her hand up, and a Dark void appeared from under him.

"I'm tired of your lies."Luna said coldly, which shocked Rakaia as his eyes opened wide, as the Dark Void underneath him open, causing him to fall in, allowing him only to catch his last look, at Alexis's and Luna's face before the Void closed behind him, surrounding him in Complete Darkness.

**Memory Ended**

"No." Rakaia stated as he it played again through his head, he couldn't believe it, but he understood why it happened or so he thought.

"Rakaia!" the voice became louder, causing Rakaia to turn around, and look in the direction the voice seemed to be coming from.

"Alright enough of games!" Rakaia shouted as he glared into dark

"Who are you?" He shouted." Show yourself!" he shouted again.

Suddenly a small light appeared, and then it started to get bigger, soon it engulfed the entire area allowing Rakaia to see what was actually calling him, and when he opened his eyes he got the shock of his life.

"This can't be." He said as he stood in shock, at what was standing in front of him. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"I can't believe it…..Is it really you?" he asked as the figure shook its head slowly.

"No it can't be." Rakaia said again as he looked at the figure that stood in front of him.

"It is you………..Mo…Mo...Mom." He said slowly as his eyes widened in shock as the figure stepped into the light, her long brunette hair swayed back, and forth, her eyes were light brown, and they sparkled as she looked at Rakaia who was still in shock.

"Hello…Rakaia." she said

* * *

**Whoa Luna's lost it, and Dante's going after the Egyptian Gods, and the Sacred beasts, and what's this Rakaia's found his mother but in all places, the Shadow Realm, what's going to happen next, find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Well what do you think?

Jaden: Not bad so Luna I guess you're up

Luna: Yea yeah hopefully I'll live.

Alexis: We'll see I'll kill him if you don't

Me: Why does everybody do that, well once I get some reviews on this I'll update so we can find out what happens on the next chapter.

Jaden: Alright everyone please review so we can find out what's going to happen next I can't wait to read this.

Me: Calm down Jaden I'm sure everyone else feels the same way


	16. Rakaia's Dilemma, Luna's Ambition

**Disclaimer: Sorry it took me a minute to update this one, it's just now the other story is getting reviews, and well you know but hey I'm still here so Let me start off by saying I don't own Yugioh GX, or Gundam Seed's Character Luna, and well I own my stuff though lol, well have fun reading. **

Me: Hey Luna you might be in the story to

Luna: Really

Jaden: Yea I think she's going to put you in the story

Luna: Oh yes cool.

Me: Wait! What about your other story that you were in.

Luna: huh? Oh I never was in another story... I just said that so you guys wouldn't feel bad.

Alexis: Oh we didn't lol

Luna: Alexis

Me: Lol alright on with the story

* * *

Chapter 14  
Rakaia's Dilemma, Luna's Ambition.

Luna just stared at Blitz, as her aura swayed around, back and forth as Blitz did the only thing he could do, and that was smirk at her knowing that this was about to get intense.

"Alright I'll start things off." Luna stated as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it into her hand.

"Whatever you say little missy." Blitz stated as he just smirked at Luna more.

"Alright first I summon Harpie lady to the field in attack mode!" Luna shouted as a white light appeared in front of her, and then it slowly faded away revealing none other than Luna's trademark card Harpie Lady.

_**Harpie Lady – Attribute/Wind, LV/4, ATK/1300, DEF/1400, Type/Winged Beast  
This human – shaped animal with wings is beautiful to watch but deadly in battle. **_

"You think that little wimpy card is going to beat me?" Blitz stated smartly as he looked on, and watched as Luna just smirked again, and picked up another card from her hand.

"I'm not finished yet." She stated. "Next I place two cards faced down, and end my turn." She stated as she glared at Blitz, with hate in her eyes.

Luna LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Cards faced down – 2  
Cards faced Up – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Harpie Lade – ATK/1300, DEF/1400

Blitz LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Cards faced down – 0  
Cards faced up – 0  
Monsters on the field - 0

"It's my move now!" Blitz shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand, and smirked at what he drew.

"Alright now let's start this off friendly shall we." Blitz said as he picked up a card from his hand.

"I summon the monster The Phantom Beast Thunder Pegasus!" Blitz shouted as a light appeared in front of Blitz, and soon faded away revealing a two headed thunder Pegasus.

_**Phantom Beast Thunder Pegasus – Attribute/Light, LV/4, ATK/700, DEF/2000, Type/Winged Beast/Effect  
Activate only when your opponent's monster declares an attack. By removing from play this card in your Graveyard, make the Battle Damage taken by 1"Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" or "Phantom Beast" Monster 0. When this happens, that monster is not destroyed by battle.  
**_

"Hmph." Blitz said as he smirked a little bit.

"Something funny?" Luna asked with all seriousness in her voice.

"Yea you are." Blitz stated, as he picked up another card from his hand.

"Next I activate the spell card Lightning Crash!" Blitz shouted as a spell card appeared on the field in front of Blitz.

_**Lightning Crash/Spell Card –Add 1 Thunder- type monster from your deck to your hand. You cannot summon that monster this turn.**_

"You look confused sweetie." Blitz stated as Luna just glared at the card that he just played.

"Let me spell out for you this card here let me take a thunder monster from my deck, and place it in my hand. " He said confidently.

"Your point." Luna said irritated like.

"Oh you'll see I promise you'll see, but for now I think I place one card face down, and end my turn." Blitz stated as he smirked as one card appeared behind his two headed Pegasus.

Luna LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Cards faced down – 2  
Cards faced Up – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Harpie Lade – ATK/1300, DEF/1400

Blitz LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 5  
Cards faced down – 1  
Cards faced up – 0  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Phantom Beast Thunder Pegasus – ATK/700 DEF/2000

"I so don't have time for this." Luna stated as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand, and smirked again.

"Hmm great this is going to be quick." Luna stated as she looked at the monster that was on the field in front of Blitz.

"Alright first I'll attack that Pegasus of yours!" Luna shouted as she pointed towards Blitz's monster.

"Harpie Lady attack his Phantom Beast Thunder Pegasus!" Luna shouted again as Harpie Lady let out a loud screeched and launched its claws towards Pegasus shredding it instantly taking 600 points of damage to Blitz life points.

"Grrr." Blitz said as he gritted his teeth as his life points decreased slightly.

"And don't think I'm done." Luna stated as she pulled out another card from her hand.

"Next I summon another Harpie lady to the field in attack mode." She said sternly as the white light appeared in front of Luna, and then revealed another Harpie Lady.

"Now I activate the face down card rose whip!" Luna shouted as the card appeared on the field in front of Luna

_**Rose Whip/Equip Spell card –Equip only to a Harpie Lady it gains 300 ATK and DEF **_

"Now this is for Rakaia." Luna stated as she glared at Blitz.

"Oh what you think you can hurt, fine go ahead but you can't do near as much as damage to me!" Blitz shouted."Not as much as you did to him." He said smugly, causing Luna to glare daggers at Blitz, as she pointed to him.

"Harpie Lady attack that bastard directly!" she shouted as Harpie lady let out a loud screech again, and cracked it whip, and lashed Blitz, causing him to scream out in pain, and fall to one knee, also causing his life points to decrease dramatically.

"Grrr. You think this is over." Blitz stated as he glared in pain at Luna.

"It was over before it started." Luna replied as she looked at Blitz emotionless.

_**Meanwhile in the Dark Depths of the Shadow Realm **_

"What the... It can't be." Rakaia said shocked out of this world as he saw his mother floating in front of him.

The figure started kept on floating towards Rakaia, smiling as well.

"But it is me son." His mother stated as she reached out, and laid her hand on Rakaia's shoulder.

"No it can't it just can't." Rakaia said he shook his trying to shake off the fact that his mother was standing in front of him.

"But it is me Rakaia believe me." She said as she pulled Rakaia into an embrace

"Mo…Mom." Rakaia said as he let himself fall into her embrace.

Soon a white light appeared out of the darkness, swallowing both Rakaia, and his mother completely, and when Rakaia looked around again, all he saw was white.

"Wait what is this place?" he asked as he looked around, and his mother just smiled at him.

"It's heaven silly." She said as she smiled at her son.

"Heaven…wait you mean I'm dead." Rakaia stated as he turned around in a panic.

"Sad to say." His mother replied.

"But I can't be dead." He stated again looking around, like a trapped mouse. "I just can't be…I just have to get back there's stuff I still got to do." Rakaia stated.

"Like what." His mother said sternly as she looked at her son now intently.

"Go back, and save your friends, to save that girl." She said as she started to glare at Rakaia.

"Don't forget that girl put in this place." She stated as Rakaia just looked at her in shock.

"Yea mom I know...But…But...it wasn't her fault she was being controlled by someone else." Rakaia retaliated.

"Who gives a damn?" She shouted, causing Rakaia to eyes to widen in shock at the outburst of his so called mother.

"You need to understand something, that girl, your friends, all of them, are worthless!" she shouted.

Rakaia wasn't standing for it; he stood his ground as much as he could.

"No their not!" he shouted back as he looked at his mother wondering why she was acting like this.

"They'll been there for me when Crayus was trying to help that bastard Dante take over the world, and they saved me on many occasions how dare you say that they're worthless." Rakaia said back as he stood his ground.

"Those two girls killed you." His mother said sternly with her voice getting deeper, causing Rakaia to take a second look at her again.

"Wait….Your not my mother." He said as he tried to get some distance from her.

"Huh? Wha... What are you talking about of course I am." She said as she started coming towards Rakaia.

"No…No you're not...Get away from me!" he shouted as he got into a defense stance

"Arrrgghh come here son." His mother said as her figure started to change in the shape of venom as it lunged towards Rakaia latching on to his arm.

"Come Rakaia come deeper into the darkness, be swallowed by betrayal, guilt, and sorrow." The voice echoed as it started to pull Rakaia deeper, and deeper into the darkness of the Shadow Realm.

"Grrr Let Go!" Rakaia shouted trying to pull back, but the dark creature was to strong, and was dragging Rakaia down into the Darkness faster, and faster.

"Arrrgghh I said LET GO!" Rakaia shouted again as he brought his arm back, and delivered a solid right hook across the creature face, causing it to loosen up a bit, but then it started dragging Rakaia down with force.

"Come to the Darkness Rakaia, COME TO THE DARKNESS!" it shouted as Rakaia tried to fight back, but soon felt his energy fade as his eyes start to close, until suddenly all he saw was darkness.

_**Back to the duel **_

Luna LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 3  
Cards faced down – 1  
Cards faced up – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Harpie Lady – ATK/1300, DEF/1400  
Harpie Lady – ATK/1600, DEF/1700

Blitz LP – 1800  
Cards in hand - 5  
Cards faced down – 1  
Cards faced up – 0  
Monsters on the field - 0

Luna just stood there with her arms crossed, and her emerald light green eyes staring coldly at Blitz as he winced in pain due to the attack by Harpie Lady's whip.

"Grrr don't get ahead of yourself girly." He said as he stood himself back up, and glared at Luna.

"Oh trust me this duel will be already over before that happens." Luna said mockingly as she glared back at Blitz.

"Now I place another card face down, and I end my turn." She stated as she waited for Blitz to make a move.

"This is it you little brat." Blitz stated as Lightning sparks started to surround him.

"This will be the last time you ever breathe again!" Blitz shouted as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"Get ready because now it's time to end this duel!" he shouted as Sparks of lightning started to fly everywhere , causing Luna to look at him confusingly wondering what he got up his sleeve.

* * *

**The duel is starting to heat up, and what's going on with Rakaia, and what about Dante, and the others find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Alright what do you think?

Luna: I'm kicking ass that's what I think

Me: Naturally

Alexis: Yea he better make you win.

Me: I never said she was winning

Luna and Alexis: What!

Me: Nothing nothing forget I said anything, and everyone umm please review so they won't kill me, and the more reviews I get the quicker ill update lol I need motivation lol thanks again for reading.


	17. Noone is Safe, Save the Cards

**Disclaimer: Alright sorry again for the long wait, but I've decided to finish these stories for real, I know I said this last time, but I really mean it this time. So I hope you all enjoy reading, and remember I don't own Yugioh GX, or the Gundam Seed Character in this story, but I do own my OC's and my OC's decks(well not exactly). But have fun reading.**

Me: Hey Guys I'm back with another chapter to this story

Jaden: Yea I see that

Alexis: Are you sure you're going to finish this story

Me: Yea I am I've made up my mind

Luna: Sure you have

Me: Oh just trust me will ya….Sheesh now on with the story

* * *

**Chapter 15  
No One is Safe, Save the Cards **

Blitz just smirked as spark of lightning flew everywhere around Luna, causing her to glare at Blitz.

"_What's he planning_?" Luna thought as she waited for Blitz to make a move.

Luna LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Cards faced up – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Harpie Lady – ATK/1300, DEF/1400  
Harpie Lady – ATK/1600, DEF/1700

Blitz LP – 1800  
Cards in hand - 5  
Cards faced down – 1  
Cards faced up – 0  
Monsters on the field - 0

Blitz just smirked at Luna as he looked at his hand.

"You really think you've beaten me don't you?" Blitz asked sarcastically, as Luna rolled her eyes, and looked at him.

"Trust me you don't have long left." Luna said sternly

"Hmph...So you say." Blitz replied as the lightning started to get worst around Luna, as Blitz spirit power started to rise.

"I don't think you know who you're actually dealing with." Blitz said as he picked up a card from his hand.

"First I summon the monster Rai-Jin in defense mode!" Blitz shouted as a white light appeared, and slowly faded away revealing the thunder warrior Rai-Jin.

**Rai-Jin – Attribute/Light, LV/4, ATK/? DEF/1000, Type/Thunder Effect  
All LIGHT monsters you control gain 100 ATK for each LIGHT monster in your Graveyard. During your End Phase, destroy 1 LIGHT monster you control. There can only be 1 face-up "Rai-Jin" On the field. **

"Hmph." Luna stated as she saw the monster that stood before her.

"And that's not all." Blitz stated as he picked up another card from his hand.

"Next I activate my Umi field Spell card!" Blitz shouted as the card revealed itself on the field.

**Umi/Field Spell Card – Increases the ATK and DEF of all Fish, Sea Serpent, Thunder, and Aqua-Type monsters by 200 points. Also decreases the ATK and DEF of all Machine and Pyro –Type monsters by 200 points.  
**

Luna took her eyes off of Blitz for a quick second as she looked around her, and saw that water had covered the entire field.

"So what you're going to drown me now." Luna said mockingly.

Blitz just chuckled a little bit, and picked up another card from his hand.

"This is the only beginning sweetie." Blitz said evilly. "Next I activate my spell card Field Barrier!" Blitz shouted. As the spell card revealed itself on the field, and activated.

**Field Barrier/Continuous Field Spell – Field Spell cards cannot be destroyed. Also, a new Field Spell Card cannot be activated. You can only control 1 face-up "Field Barrier." **

"Field Barrier…What the." Luna thought as she looked as they were engulfed in an energy force field.

"What the hell is this?" Luna shouted as she glared at Blitz, who didn't really seem to care at the moment, he was enjoying this. Even though he hasn't declared an attack, he knew that the plan he had set for Luna would work out nicely.

"Just call it insurance." Blitz stated calmly as he looked at her." Now I place one card face down, and end my turn." Blitz stated as a card appeared in front of him.

Luna LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Cards faced up – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Harpie Lady – ATK/1300, DEF/1400  
Harpie Lady – ATK/1600, DEF/1700

Blitz LP – 1800  
Cards in hand - 2  
Cards faced down – 1  
Cards faced up – 1  
Field Barrier  
Field Spell -1  
Umi  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Rai-Jin – ATK/? DEF/1000(Due to Umi effect it's 1200)

"Your turn little girl." Blitz stated, causing Luna anger to rise, and her Aura to sway again.

"You know I'm about tired of you." Luna said evilly, as she drew a card from her deck, and placed it in her hand.

"Hmph." Luna stated as she smirked at what she drew.

"What... You're smiling." Blitz stated as he looked at her.

Luna couldn't help but smirk again.' Yea this duel is over." Luna stated as she placed the card she drew in her hand, and picked up another card.

"First I sacrifice both of my Harpie ladies!" Luna shouted as both Harpie lady monsters started to glow.

"And I sacrifice them to summon…Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Luna shouted as both Harpie Lady Monsters disappeared, and Harpie's Pet Dragon appeared on the field as a replacement.

**Harpie's Pet Dragon – Attribute/Wind, LV/7, ATK/2000, DEF/2500, Type/Dragon/Effect  
This card gains 300 ATK and DEF for each "Harpie Lady" on the field.**

Blitz just stared at the mighty dragon on a chain as it roared loudly to the heavens, and then glares back at him.

"Hmmm impressive…But It won't be enough." Blitz stated as Luna just glared at him.

"We'll see about that." Luna stated as she pointed towards Blitz's Rai-jin."Alright Harpie's Pet Dragon!" Luna shouted.

"Obliterate his Rai-Jin!" Luna hollered as Harpie's Pet Dragon let off a mighty roar, and shot a blast towards Rai-Jin getting ready to disintegrate it.

"Just what I was hoping for!" Blitz shouted as he pointed to his face down card. "I activate the trap card Negate Attack!" Blitz shouted as the trap card appeared on the field, blocking Harpie's Pet Dragon blast from obliterating Blitz's Rai-Jin.

"Darn." Luna said without any emotion.

"Darn that's it." Blitz stated as he looked at her, and gritted his teeth.

"What am I suppose to say you're not really worth the duel." Luna stated as she smirked at him, trying to frustrate him.

"Not worth dueling huh?" Blitz stated glaring at her.

"Hmph will see about that." Blitz thought as Luna looked at her hand.

"Fine I can't do anything else I end my turn." She said as she folded her arms, and glared at Blitz.

Luna LP – 4000  
Cards in hand - 2  
Cards faced down – 2  
Cards faced up – 0  
Monsters on the field – 2  
Harpie's Pet Dragon – ATK/2000, DEF/2500

Blitz LP – 1800  
Cards in hand - 2  
Cards faced down – 1  
Cards faced up – 1  
Field Barrier  
Field Spell -1  
Umi  
Monsters on the field – 1  
Rai-Jin – ATK/? DEF/1000(Due to Umi effect it's 1200

So you're leaving that poor excuse of dragon on the field." Blitz stated as he looked at her, and folded his arms.

"Don't worry." Luna stated. "You'll see what this Dragon can really do, trust me." Luna finished.

Blitz just shook his head, and smirked at Luna.

"It hurts doesn't it?" Blitz stated as he looked at her, and smiled wickedly.

Luna just looked at him with her aura still glowing, and swaying wildly.

"What are you talking about?" She asked not really getting what he was saying.

Blitz just smirked as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"Does it hurt that much that you sent your boyfriend to the darkness?" Blitz asked sarcastically.

"Does it hurt so much that, he threw out his heart for you, and you turned you're back on him?" Blitz continued as Luna's eyes widened as Blitz continued on attacking her, or rather attacking her heart.

"He wanted so much to be with you, and you just sent him off like he was nothing." Blitz stated as he pointed towards her with lightning still surrounding him.

"Now that's a sign of true darkness." Blitz ended as he laughed evilly.

"NO!" Luna shouted. "That's not true... I mean…I wasn't me...I…I" Luna stumbled trying to get her words together.

"Oh don't be so modest." Blitz added." You have the power to be with one of us, why stay fighting with this school full of weaklings?"Blitz asked extending his hand towards her.

"No! No I don't….Rakaia he's." Luna stated trying to get the words out.

"Dead." Blitz stated evilly, Making Luna's eyes widened at the thought of her annihilating her boyfriend again.

"No." Luna stated as Blitz continued to play his mind games with her.

"Oh yes, my dear and you did it." Blitz continued as he drew a card from his deck, and placed it in his hand.

"And he dueled with such skill, against you, and your Oblisk friend." Blitz said as he looked through his hand, and smiled as he continued to taunt her.

Luna couldn't take it, both of her hands on her head as she slowly slumped to her knees, and her Aura slowly started to fade away.

"Stop it." Luna said with tears slowly starting to fall from her eyes." Please stop it." She said now crying as Blitz began to make his move.

"Stop it." Blitz said laughing almost hysterically." Why this is just the beginning!" he shouted.

"First I summon the monster Thunder King Rai-Oh!" Blitz shouted a white light appeared in front of him, and slowly faded away revealing the thunder king.

**Thunder King Rai-Oh – Attribute/Light, LV/4, ATK/1900, DEF/800, Type/Thunder/Effect  
Neither player can add cards from their Deck to their hand except by drawing them. You can send this face-up card to the Graveyard to negate the Special Summon of 1 of your opponent monsters, and destroy it. **

"Next I play my trap card JUDGEMENT OF THUNDER!" Blitz shouted as the trap card appeared on the field in front of him.

**Judgment of Thunder/Trap Card – Activate only when you summon a thunder- Type monster(s). Destroy 1 card your opponent controls. **

Blitz looked at Luna as her Aura completely faded, and she was left vulnerable to anything he threw at her.

"Before I move on... Let me explain this trap card it activates once I summon a thunder type monster to field, and it allows me to destroy one card that you control." Blitz explained as he pointed towards Luna's Harpie Pet Dragon."And you know what that means." Blitz said excited at the fight that he broken the young girl that was in front of him.

The trap card sent a lightning blast towards Luna's Harpie Pet dragon destroying it instantly, leaving her wide open for attack with no cards faced down, and no monsters on the field at all to protect her.

"And now that I have you where I want you!" Blitz shouted as he pointed towards Luna.

"Thunder Kin Rai-oh attack her Life points directly!" Blitz shouted as lightning struck the beast that stood in front of Blitz, and blasted Luna.

"EEERRAAAAAHHHHHHHH!" Luna shouted at the top of her lungs at the attack felt so real to her.

"That's it...That's it scream...Scream to your heart's content!" Blitz shouted as Luna continued screaming her heart out, as the attack kept going until it finally subsided bringing Luna down to both of her knees, and obliterating 2100 points worth of her life points.

"Hahaha what's the matter child?" Blitz laughed as Luna's body jerked a couple of times due to the fact she just got struck by lightning. "What's wrong where is all that power you had; I thought you were going to win this duel." Blitz shouted as Luna just sat there on her knees, with memories of Rakaia still flowing through her mind.

"_Rakaia….I…can't do it."_ Luna stated to herself in her head. "_There's no way I can do it without you_." Her mind said again.

Blitz just stared at her with a crazed look on his face, as he looked at his other monster he had on the field that was still in defense mode.

"I think it's time you take some more damage." Blitz stated as he picked up two cards from his hand.

"Now I place two cards faced down, and end my turn." Blitz stated as he looked at Luna who hasn't even gotten up from her position yet. She was so devastated, even though she had already cried about the who situation with Rakaia, she was now feeling the full effects of not having him there to be her side like he's always have.

"Oh are you still crying?" Blitz laughed until he got serious." Well get over it, you're little boyfriend is dead, now duel!" Blitz shouted as Luna was still thinking to herself.

"_Rakaia I…I can't do it." _Luna stated

**Meanwhile under the Duel Academy**

Dante and the remaining dark seven appeared in the secret Chamber under Duel academy with Jaden, and the gang not too far behind.

"Hmm it persistent aren't we." Dante stated as he slowly turned around to see Jaden, and the others hop through the same portal they did landing in front of them.

"Hmmm no matter." Dante stated as he kept on walking towards the door that kept the Egyptian gods, and the scared beasts inside.

"No Dante you can't!" Jaden yelled as he started running towards him, but one of the dark seven stepped in front of him blocking him off.

Jaden just glared at the dark cloak figure, and gritted his teeth.

"Grrr Get out of the way." Jaden demanded.

"Hmph." The dark figure smiled. "Why don't you make me?" He said.

"With pleasure." A voice said behind Jaden as he landed a right hand right across the figure face causing him to step back, but also allowing Jaden to get to Dante.

"Chazz." Jaden said as he turned around to take a quick glance at him as he leaped on the cloak figure.

"Go NOW!" Chazz shouted as Jaden could only nod, as he took off running after Dante with Alexis following him, but then she stopped, and took another glance back to see, Atticus, Zane, and Chazz handling the rest of them in an all out fist fight.

"Guys!" Alexis shouted.

"Lexi!" Atticus shouted back. "Go With Jaden…He Needs..." Atticus was about to say until he was punched in the face by one of the members of the dark seven sending him spiraling to the ground.

"ATTI!" Alexis shouted, about to run back to help until she saw that Zane pretty much had things under control as he leaped on top of one of the one that hit Atticus, and gave him a right of his own.

"Alexis go!" Chazz shouted as he turned around for a quick second, and looked at her.

Alexis could only nod as she turned around, and ran after Jaden who was Chasing down Dante.

Dante and Jaden wasn't that far ahead as Dante approached the secret chamber door, with Jaden right behind him.

"Dante!" Jaden shouted causing the dark master to turn around, and face him.

"You again." Dante stated as he looked at Jaden, and smirked evilly." Why do you insist on being a thorn in my side?" Dante asked sarcastically as he looked at Jaden, and then slowly turned around to door.

"Dante stop!" Jaden shouted again." What's the point of all this?" he asked as he looked at Dante who only pressed his hand against the door. At first nothing happened, until Dante turned his head around to smirk at Jaden.

"You should know by now boy." Dante stated as he turned his head back towards the door, and slowly started to add pressure against it. "IT'S ABOUT POWERRRR!" He shouted as Dark lightning came from his hand, and blew the door opened revealing the secret room. That once kept both the Egyptian gods, and the sacred Beast safe from evil hands.

Dante slowly turned around to face Jaden, as he gritted his teeth, and glared back at Dante.

"Dante don't do this." Jaden stated as he could only watch as Dante stood before him, and smile.

"And yet you repeat the same thing you said to me when we last met." Dante stated as he looked at Jaden. "Tell me boy what has changed since our last encounter." Dante said. "Have you gotten stronger, or are you still at that pathetic level you were when you defeated me. " Dante continued.

"Of course I've gotten stronger!" Jaden shouted back as he glared at Dante with intent this time.

"But we did with our own abilities, and power, not by taking it from something else." Jaden snapped as he gritted his teeth.

"By your own abilities." Dante repeated as he slowly turned around, and started inside the room to gain his prize. "Well rest assure Boy, Your abilities alone won't be able to stop me." Dante stated as he kept walking towards the cards.

Jaden didn't know what to do, but he had to act quick.

"Dante!" Jaden shouted as he ran towards the dark master with his arm cocked back ready to unleash I mighty right on him.

Dante just smirked in amusement as Jaden leaped in the air, and extended his arm towards Dante's face, but it was quickly blocked, and Jaden was smacked into a nearby wall by the Dark Master's power, hitting it hard.

"Hmph Pathetic." Dante stated as he pointed the palm of his hand towards the cards, and started to generate energy around them.

"Finally." Dante stated as the cards started glowing.

"Wait Dante Stop!" Jaden shouted trying to get up.

"JADEN!" A voice shouted coming from behind Jaden.

"Alexis." Jaden said quickly as he turned around to see her running towards him.

"Oh the other insolent fool who wishes to thwart my plans." Dante said evilly as a smirk appeared on his face, as he lifted his other hand up and pointed it towards Alexis.

"Say goodbye my dear." Dante stated as he shout a bolt of Black Lightning towards her.

"Alexis NO!!" Jaden shouted as he got up as quickly as he could, running towards Alexis trying to save the one he loved.

"This is the end." Dante said evilly as the lightning was coming towards her, with Jaden trying to get to her in time.

* * *

**Whoa this crazy Dante's in the secret chamber with Jaden, and Alexis, and The dark seven, and Duel Academy's Finest are giving it an all out fist war with each other I guess they said to hell with dueling, but there is one question that remains, Will Dante get the cards, and what will happen to Alexis, Can Jaden get to her in time to save her, and what about Luna? How is she going to pull out of this duel and what of Rakaia Find out next time on Yugioh GX!**

Me: Alright here's the next chapter to this story.

Alexis: Wow I see we're just not going to make through this.

Luna: Yep...It's already noticeable

Me: Lol I'm glad you like lol, but anyway please everyone review, and let me know what you think I'm trying to carry on with this story for those who like it, well be updating soon, and thanks for reading.


	18. Authors Note

**Author's Note: **I just wanted to let everyone know what's going to happen to this story. To see everyone still review for this story, does me good and makes me think of new ideas. Which brings me to why I'm typing this author's note now, I just wanted to let everyone know this story will be remade. I will repeat this story will be remade, some parts will stay the same, but for the most part this story will be remade after I get all the information I can get for this story, but for the mean time please read and review The Yugioh Bloodstone story. Trust me if you think that story was wide, this one will be even wilder. Thanks for reading this and I can't wait till I finally get this one up and running.

P.S. YEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!


End file.
